El asesino de la señora Uchiha
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Alguien ha asesinado a la señora Uchiha, y todas las pruebas acusan a Sakura Haruno.
1. Jueves 21 de Abril de 2011

Disclaimer:

Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime).

Advertencias:

_AU_

_Basado en la obra del manga, no del anime._

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Me gustan las novelas de policías, detectives y asesinos, por eso creo que es tema recurrente en mis fics, espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo._

Dedicatorias:

_Para quienes gustan del género policial._

* * *

><p><strong>El asesino de la señora Uchiha<strong>

Alguien ha asesinado a la señora Uchiha, y todas las pruebas acusan a Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves 21 de Abril de 2011<strong>

**15:00 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**El pasado martes reportaron al servicio de urgencias la muerte de una mujer en su domicilio particular **ubicado en la calle Oriente 1 del barrio de Shibuya.

La mujer identificada como Uchiha Karin, de veintitrés años, presentó múltiples laceraciones en el cuerpo así como catorce puñaladas letales en el pecho y abdomen. El descubrimiento lo realizó el esposo de la víctima; Uchiha Sasuke, de veinticuatro años, al terminar la primera sesión de su horario laboral.

Tomaron conocimiento oficiales de la Jefatura de Policía de Otogakure y el agente del Ministerio Público en la demarcación.

La víctima fue reconocida como hija adoptiva del productor discográfico y propietario de los estudios "Manda Ōkyū" conocido como "Orochimaru". La mujer contrajo matrimonio con Uchiha Sasuke, interno honorario de los estudios mencionados, a finales del año 2006 al cumplir ella dieciocho años. Fuentes extraoficiales revelan que el matrimonio no fue bien recibido por Orochimaru quien inmediatamente retiró a Sasuke de su puesto obligando a la joven pareja a retirarse hacia Konoha, en el País del Fuego, lugar natal de la familia Uchiha donde permanecieron hasta principios del 2010 cuando graduado como productor ejecutivo, Sasuke fue contratado en los estudios "Manda" así como también reconocido su matrimonio con la joven, lo que descarta una posible responsabilidad por parte del excéntrico productor.

No se reportaron situaciones anormales ni de ningún patrón sospechoso hasta el martes en que Sasuke encontró a su cónyuge fallecida.

El interrogatorio a los vecinos sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días no reveló actividades fuera de lo común en la víctima, tampoco reportaron anomalías que insinuaran merodeo y la mañana del asesinato no existieron testigos que dieran fe de lo acontecido.

Presumiblemente, el intruso ingresó al domicilio mediante el ventanal de la recámara principal ubicada en la planta alta que daba vista al patio posterior. La escalera colocada para cumplir con el propósito de allanamiento pertenecía a la propia familia y según declaración del esposo, se encontraba en ese lugar porque él debía reparar un desperfecto en la marquetería, obligación que había relegado el sábado anterior.

La ventana por la que el agresor tuvo acceso se encontraba abierta como parte de la rutina de limpieza de Karin, por lo que no hubo ruido alguno que delatara su entrada. Aparentemente el encuentro con el victimario ocurrió en el baño, siendo la víctima golpeada en el rostro causándole una hemorragia nasal que dejó marcado el trayecto que siguieron en un posible enfrentamiento hasta la cocina donde el ofensor tomó un cuchillo. La víctima fue apuñalada pero intentó escapar yendo a la sala donde fue detenida ocurriendo el resto del ataque.

El cuerpo fue dejado en el piso de la sala de estar, el agresor dejó la escena del crimen por la puerta de servicio, posiblemente escapando por el patio posterior que colinda con una zona boscosa.

Las autoridades de Investigación Pericial de Konoha mostraron su inconformidad ante la supuesta falta de calidad profesional que se había mostrado en el procesamiento de escena y evidencia, así como también reclamaron el derecho de participar en la investigación pese a los roces políticos que existen entre ambos países haciendo notar que la víctima había obtenido la nacionalidad del País del Fuego por su matrimonio legalmente acreditado en Konoha y la principal sospechosa del caso: Haruno Sakura, de veinticuatro años, también pertenece a la jurisdicción del País del Fuego aunque había dejado su lugar natal a mediados del 2010 para mudarse a Otogakure donde fue contratada como médico de consulta general en el hospital local.

La sospechosa no tiene antecedentes de ningún tipo y declara una relación cordial con la víctima, pero el informe pericial ubica a la joven en la escena por medio de algunos cabellos enredados en los dedos de la fallecida, la evidencia física dejada y procesada por un equipo de analistas forenses especializados constituyó la base sobre la que se armó la acusación y aprehensión de la sospechosa.

El día de hoy, jueves 21 de abril de 2011, tras haberse dictado el auto de formal prisión para Haruno Sakura, se anunció también que Otogakure acepta la intervención de elementos de la Agencia de Investigación Pericial de Konoha para dar fe de los procesos realizados, así como la obtención del permiso para una investigación paralela que fungirá como estudio pericial privado que será dirigido por el ampliamente conocido agente Hatake Kakashi.

Dentro de los nombres que han salido a relucir como posibles miembros del equipo, aunque no confirmados por la Agencia, son el agente Maito Gai, el Dr. Morino Ibiki, el operador técnico Shiranui Genma, el agente Yamato Tenzō y la Dra. Shizune…

.

Sin terminar de leer la extensa nota del diario Sasuke dobló la hoja y la arrojó sobre la mesa de la cafetería donde había ido a almorzar tal como venía haciendo desde aquél martes. Casi terminaba la semana y el espectáculo que los medios habían estado montando le resultaba fastidioso en exceso.

El País de los Campos de Arroz era pequeño, relativamente nuevo tras haber obtenido la independencia política del País del Fuego y recién empezaba a figurar en las noticias internacionales, desgraciadamente la muerte de Karin les daba la pauta perfecta para darse a conocer, para hacer sonar el nombre de Otogakure para algo más que el lugar de un estudio de grabación que había producido éxitos mundiales en los últimos diez años pero nadie ubicaba con precisión en un mapa. Estaba incluso seguro de que habría película rodada y la horda de turistas maniáticos del cine sensacionalista no tardarían en abarrotar la tranquila ciudad.

Aceptó que volvieran a llenar su taza con café caliente que sin duda dejaría enfriar mientras seguía pensando qué había podido haber hecho Karin como para que Sakura la quisiera muerta, simplemente no encajaba, Sakura podía ser demasiado explosiva, de poca paciencia, pero jamás había demostrado el invariable signo del desquicio por un amor no correspondido.

Había llorado por él, cierto.

Le había rogado que volviera Konoha, era verdad.

Pero ¿Matar a Karin?

Solo de imaginar la batalla que debieron llevar a cabo las dos mujeres lo llenaba de más frustración, las dos eran en demasía escandalosas, especialmente Karin por lo que le pareció ridículo que nadie la escuchara ya fuera pidiendo ayuda o maldiciendo e insultando, siendo que una vez que encontró un ratón en la cocina, cuatro vecinos acudieron ante el grito pensando que él la trataba de matar.

No, nada tenía sentido.

Pero en general cuando muere alguien cercano el mundo parece dejar de tenerlo, la monotonía de interrogatorios de policías y periodistas no mitigaban la sensación de vacío que lo llenaba al regresar al departamento que había rentado temporalmente mientras su casa dejaba de ser escena del crimen. El silencio lo sobrecogía tanto como en los años que pasó solo tras la muerte de sus padres, y la comparación dolía, incluso en algún momento llegó a pensar que era él quien causaba la muerte a su alrededor.

Pero con la eterna máscara de indiferencia se limitó a levantar la taza del plato y dar un trago lento y amargo.

_Sakura…_

Miró su reloj de pulsera, estaba retrasado, tenía que regresar al trabajo para la junta con los productores adjuntos al proyecto "Los Cuatro del Sonido", poniéndose como nota mental buscar con urgencia otro nombre más comercial.

Dejó el café sin terminar, el importe de su consumo junto con la propina para la camarera que nunca hacia preguntas de más. Tomó su saco y salió del negocio.

Sus pasos parecían conducirlo por si solos, caminando rápidamente, evadiendo las multitudes que lo reconocieran como "el viudo" dirigiéndole las miradas compasivas que tanto desdén le causaban. Dobló en la esquina donde había dejado aparcado el auto, aunque al llegar ahí, supo que su suerte estaba echada, no llegaría a tiempo para la junta de la oficina: recargado sobre el cofre con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir, se encontraba Kakashi y su exasperante expresión "no pasa nada" que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Quedamos a las ocho de la mañana, son las doce menos cuarto. — dijo Sasuke, el otro se encogió de hombros.

—Perdieron mi equipaje en el aeropuerto.

—No hay aeropuerto en Otogakure.

— ¿No? Deberían tener uno, ayudaría bastante a darle movimiento a este lugar.

—Cuando eso ocurra entonces me iré a Kusa.

Los dos guardaron silencio unos momentos.

—Siento lo de Karin.

Sasuke ladeó el rostro chasqueando la lengua.

—Dame el contrato. — escupió extendiendo la mano y recibiendo casi enseguida un compendio de hojas que no le importó leer pero que sacando una pluma fuente del bolsillo de su camisa firmó rápidamente recargándose en el toldo del vehículo.

— ¿No vas a leerlo siquiera?

—No te interesa lo que pasó con Karin, solo quieres sacar a Sakura de la prisión y no vas a dejar de fastidiarme hasta que firme que yo los contrato para hacer la investigación, porque no hay otra manera de que ustedes puedan intervenir ¿Me equivoco?

—Eso fue grosero. — respondió Kakashi recogiendo el documento y guardándolo en un portafolios negro que tenía a un lado igualmente sobre el cofre junto con un termo desechable de café y una bolsa de papel estraza donde se encontraba seguramente el almuerzo.

—Realmente no crees que fue Sakura-chan ¿Verdad?

— ¿Importa lo que yo crea? Puedo creer que fue un monstruo de dos cabezas y eso no va a cambiar las cosas. — dijo el joven subiéndose al auto y dándole marcha enseguida.

El ronroneo del auto estremeció el termo que Kakashi sujetó al tiempo en que Sasuke bajaba la ventana de la puerta asomando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Saber quién la mato, no la va a devolver…

—Pero evitará que un inocente pague por ello.

Por respuesta a eso el más joven solo se encogió de hombros dando velocidad en reversa de manera abrupta, el agente apenas tuvo tiempo de mover sus pertenencias para evitar que estas quedaran dispersas en el suelo. Una vez solo, miró la calle vacía por unos momentos.

Sasuke nunca había sido del tipo particularmente emotivo que dejara claro con sus expresiones lo que pasaba por su mente y corazón, pero la manera en que estaba tomando las cosas lo asustaba de sobremanera; quien fuera su esposa por cinco años había muerto hacía tres días de una forma bastante violenta, su mejor amiga era aprendida como presunta culpable y, sin embargo, había hablado de ello como si se tratara de un robo de auto mostrando más ofensa por la impuntualidad de quien llevaría el caso, que por todo lo demás.

Tomó del termo un trago de café, posiblemente esta era la última oportunidad que tenía para hacer algo bueno por _ellos_.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_No sé porque me estoy imaginando a más de uno con un ligero shock y preguntas sobre ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una broma? Y claramente escucho específicamente a alguien decir: ¡Deja de sacar fics nuevos y actualiza los que ya tienes!_

_Pero mmm no, va en serio, aunque para serles sincera aún no decido el final (cosa rara en mi porque usualmente es lo primero que escribo), la cosa es, que creo que debo de dejar de ver y leer tantas novelas policiacas, pero es inevitable, en el último "Boom" de mi compu tuve mucho tiempo libre y los libros de bolsillo y la tv fueron mi única ocupación (no, no considero ni la escuela ni el trabajo como ocupación)_

_Ya sé, tal vez no se referían a eso, la pregunta del millón ¿Es un SasuSaku?..._

_Tal vez, quizás, a lo mejor, no sé (No, no está decidido… ¡No!) Aunque evidentemente es y será un SasuKarin, recordemos que Karin pues ya está muerta y repito, no he decidido, igual se me bota y lo hago KakaSaku o KakaSasu, ni idea, lo que quiero es escribir una "novela" de misterio y suspenso policiaca, pero cuando me decida se los informaré._

_Y bien, si aún con la aclaración de mi indecisión sobre "la pareja" son de la idea de que eso es secundario en una novela de misterio… pues gracias, ya saben que yo nunca dejo proyectos a medias, y este como mis otros fics, tendrá siempre bastante dedicación. Espero lo disfruten (en un extraño sentido que implica disfrutar del homicidio y el penoso proceso de investigación donde todo sale a relucir)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Viernes 22 de Abril de 2011

**Viernes 22 de Abril de 2011**

**13:30 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**Se confirman los nombre de los agentes de Konoha que participaran en el caso de "El asesino de la señora Uchiha" **en una rueda de prensa ofrecida por el procurador de justicia de Otogakure, Kaguya Kimimaro, además ha garantizado que el proceso no violará de ninguna manera la autonomía política del País de los Campos de Arroz y se asegura también que Hatake Kakashi ha confirmado que tanto él como su equipo seguirán la norma de investigación vigente en el país y no la de su procedencia.

Tal como se había rumorado forman parte de la unidad de investigación el agente Maito Gai y el agente Yamato Tenzō. Refutando cualquier suposición el Dr. Morino Ibiki será reemplazado por la Dra. Yamanaka Ino, lo que resultó ser una sorpresa pues se trata de una analista recién egresada de la universidad, a diferencia de su predecesor quien ya ayudado a solucionar ochocientos sesenta y un casos, todos a favor de su dictamen.

Increíblemente se agregaron más novatos al equipo que pretende dar un giro al caso del año, aparecen los nombres de Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, sobre quienes recae la presión de salir airosos pues todas las pruebas procesadas por el equipo de Otogakure acusan a Haruno Sakura, no obstante se muestran seguros en el proceso pues en sus declaraciones a la prensa, se expresan completamente convencidos de que ella no ha sido la autora del crimen que dejó marca en la historia de la ciudad.

"_Sakura-chan está siendo incriminada, y vamos a demostrarlo, ¡Dattebayo!" _aseguró con entusiasmo Uzumaki Naruto, agente que ha colaborado en ocasiones anteriores con su superior Hatake, sin bien su nombre por si solo resulta conocido especialmente en intervenciones multinacionales de gran impacto como el caso del traficante apodado "Gato" en el País de las Olas, el rescate de Sabaku no Gaara en el País del Viento, entre otras.

Para sorpresa de muchos y decepción de varias admiradoras, el operador técnico Shiranui Genma no figuró en la lista publicada, siendo suplido en funciones por un agente únicamente identificado como "Sai" cuyos datos no fueron proporcionados bajo supuesta necesidad de anonimato. Otra situación que causó extrañeza, fue la declaración de que pese a lo que se esperaba, el cuerpo de Uchiha Karin no será sometido a una nueva necropsia, por lo que la necesidad de médicos forenses en el equipo se declinó.

"_Ya tenemos un plan de acción trazado, solo hay que asegurar todos los documentos y hacer que sean validados en la etapa probatoria"_ declaró Hyūga Neji, encargado de la defensoría cuando se le cuestiono sobre la eficacia de una mezcla de novatos y veteranos en la que las autoridades locales no dudaron en expresar su falta de confianza.

La, hasta el momento, acusada conoció al equipo en una reunión privada donde se volvió a tomar declaración por parte de Haruno Sakura y se solicitó la venia a la antigua representante legal, siendo esta denunciada en el colegio de abogados de Otogakure por negligencia en la fase administrativa de presentación de pruebas, fallo que culminó en el auto de formal prisión de la inculpada…

.

—Decir que esa abogada me odiaba está de sobra ¿Verdad?

Kakashi sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, asintió levemente y trató de dar ánimos tomándola de la mano, presionándola con cuidado sin poder evitar percibir la baja temperatura que tenía su cuerpo apenas cubierto por el poco agraciado uniforme color naranja propio de los criminales de delitos que ameritaban máxima seguridad.

—El color no te va. — dijo de momento en cuanto ella notó que no le quitaba la mirada del número de registro penal, confirmando al levantar el rostro que aparte de que su piel perdía brillo, contrastaba de mal manera con el rosado de su pelo reflejando en su rostro un tono un híbrido indefinido entre los dos, algo parecido al salmón.

—Si Neji gana la apelación, que lo va a hacer, te darán uno gris, combina mejor. — agregó sonriéndole al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos en un guiño típicamente suyo.

Sakura no respondió ante la broma aunque ganas no le faltaban para arrojarle la silla sobre la que estaba sentada. Y no lo hizo por dos razones: la primera, estaba esposada a ella y esta a su vez se encontraba atornillada al piso, tal como una _loca psicópata homicida_ que era su situación legal en palabras más claras. Segunda, ya era demasiado malo ser acusada de homicidio como para sumar agresiones a su propio equipo defensor.

Limitadas sus opciones de venganza, se restringió pues, a pasar detrás de la oreja un mechón rosado que se había salido de la coleta mal hecha con que recogió el cabello opaco luego de haber pasado desde el martes sin el tratamiento acondicionador. Si bien en esos momentos no estaba realmente preocupada por la orzuela. Permaneció en silencio, escuchando los informes de Neji sobre su "nueva situación" y algunos detalles aclaratorios que le hubiera gustado saber el día anterior, como el hecho de que sería privada de todos sus objetos personales, sin admisión de ninguno, ni siquiera la pasta para su sensibilidad dental, así que debía conformarse con lo que había que no le garantizaba absolutamente nada de sanidad.

Celdas reducidas con un ridículo número de reclusas dentro, debiendo ella compartir la incómoda cama con otra muchacha. Por las noches hacía frío, pero por ser "la nueva" no tenía derecho a usar alguna de las pocas frazadas que había, los baños eran comunales y esperaba que no fuera frecuente, pero la noche anterior debió bañarse en menos de un minuto a riesgo de pescar un resfriado bajo la regadera de agua helada.

Penosas condiciones eran las que se soportaban en aquél sitio con tan poca luz que realmente no tenía idea si era temprano o tarde. Ciertamente no esperaba hospedarse en un hotel con desayuno ejecutivo incluido, pero la avena que tomó por la mañana seguía removiéndose en su estómago.

Ella había estado dos meses como voluntaria en el reclusorio de Konoha, y aunque terminó por no soportar el estilo de trabajo, ciertamente tenía un muy buen referente para asegurar que las condiciones eran infrahumanas, y por mucho. No obstante, ninguno de los directivos tenía mayor interés en hacer algo al respecto.

Además, había otro detalle que la incomodaba de sobremanera: los guardias masculinos eran más que los femeninos, y debían hacer sus rutinas frente a ellos, incluido el baño y la inspección para evitar contrabando.

Pero como Neji se lo confirmaba en esos momentos, las leyes del País de los Campos de Arroz prácticamente despojaban de ciudadanía a los presos, y a los que portaban uniforme naranja, es decir, aquellos que se encontraban vigilados en máxima seguridad por cometer crímenes violentos, apenas alcanzaban la connotación legal de "humanos", pues los llamados "Derechos Humanos" no podían contarse entre los tratados internacionales firmados por aquél país tan relativamente nuevo, por mucha presión que pusieran otras naciones para que lo hiciera si quería que se le reconociera en los demás convenios económicos y políticos.

El joven defensor soltó un suspiro, le advirtió que tomaría tiempo arreglar todo lo que la abogada había hecho mal, que no estaban en Konoha y la situación era completamente diferente a lo que acostumbraba, pero reiteró su compromiso de hacer todo cuanto fuera por demostrar su inocencia, o dado el caso, solo sacarla de ahí.

Aquél último comentario cayó como agua fría para la chica, conocía a Neji casi por casualidad laboral pese a sus muy diferentes profesiones, y siempre le había parecido alguien flemático, pero que insinuara su culpabilidad había bajado completamente los ánimos que la llegada de Kakashi había levantado.

—Yo… yo no lo hice. — dijo en un sollozo —Yo de verdad amo a Sasuke-kun, jamás haría algo que lo lastimara…

—Respecto a eso, Haruno-san. — habló Neji inclinándose un poco al frente.

—Sería mejor que ya no dijeras eso en voz alta, la víctima fue su esposa y que la sospechosa declare estar enamorada del viudo solo va a agravar la situación con el analista de Otogakure, Ino-san ya está trabajando en eso…

—Neji-kun, ya es todo por hoy. — interrumpió Kakashi poniéndose de pie haciendo sonar su silla sobre el concreto reforzado que hacía de piso. El joven obedeció e imitó el gesto, solo que sin producir ruido ya que había levantado la silla.

—Nos vemos, Sakura-chan. — se despidió alegremente el mayor llamando enseguida al oficial para que les abriera la puerta.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei, por favor! — exclamó al borde de las lágrimas, el aludido giró el rostro sonriendo.

—Todo va a estar bien…

.

Dos golpes en la puerta que más parecían tener la intención de derribarla que pedir permiso para pasar, le obligaron a levantar la vista, pero antes de que pudiera mandar al quite al impertinente, Hōzuki Suigetsu ya había entrado. Se le veía ligeramente más regordete que la última vez que le vio, pero cuando se quitó la gruesa chaqueta de mezclilla y borrega americana que llevaba puesta, comprobó que en los ocho meses en que no lo veía realmente solo le había crecido un poco el cabello, y la barba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue lo primero que preguntó.

— ¿Mataron a Karin? — preguntó llamándola por su nombre, costumbre que no era suya y causó extrañeza en el moreno.

—Definitivamente vives bajo una piedra.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Si no bajo a comprar unas malditas aspirinas no me entero!

— ¿Para qué querías saber? De cualquier forma no tienes señal en el teléfono, y no era como si te buscara para llorar en tu hombro.

—Cabrón.

—Yo no la maté.

—Cabrona puta rosada.

—Se supone que están buscando su inocencia.

— ¿Te pones de su parte?

—Yo solo estoy de mi parte. Si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí regresa por favor a tu madriguera. — cortó Sasuke regresando la vista al computador y tomando más café, aunque notó que ya estaba por terminarse, así que oprimió el intercomunicador para llamar a su asistente y pedirle nuevamente que le sirviera más.

— ¡¿Qué carajos pasa contigo?! ¡Era tú esposa! ¡Tú esposa! ¡La mujer que te tirabas en las noches luego de cenar lo que cocinaba!

No obtuvo respuesta, resopló fastidiado, se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego lanzo una patada y un puñetazo a la pared derribando una vitrina que exhibía una antigua katana ornamental.

—Era mala cocinera. — declaró el otro consiguiendo descolocar al joven albino que abruptamente había irrumpido la paz de su oficina —Y lo sabes.

Suigetsu miró los ojos negros de quien fuera su amigo, o al menos reconocía la relación posiblemente unilateral. El semblante no se había modificado en absoluto, era exactamente el mismo que tenía cuando llego a la ciudad hacía años, solo que esta vez, había un par de bolsas ojerosas debajo dándole un aire enfermizo.

Resopló nuevamente, giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta cuando la asistente entró con la cafetera casi arrollándola en el acto.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_La aceptación ha sido buena pese a la fanfarria de pareja! Eso me ha hecho feliz, ahora espero poder retribuir el gesto._

_Ya sé que no tiene mucho sentido decirlo, pero de verdad una disculpa por la demora, pero en cuanto mi vida tenga orden esto se agilizará un poco._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Miércoles 27 de Abril de 2011

**Miércoles 27 de Abril de 2011**

**17:30 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**Se queda sin palabras el agente Yamato Tenzō al ser cuestionado sobre la decisión de trasladar el cuerpo de Karin Uchiha a Konoha **volviendo evidente que no se había notificado o consultado con el equipo aquella posibilidad. Sin embargo, tras un embarazoso silencio solo apunto a decir que se había acordado y declarado que el no realizar otra examinación _post mortem_ a la víctima era parte del plan de trabajo.

Transcurridos ocho días desde su asesinato, el cuerpo de la joven mujer fue trasladado sobre las 8:30 horas por la corte fúnebre de Kurosuki Raiga, después de que el juez ordenase la devolución del cuerpo a las 6:40 horas de esta misma mañana, según informaron fuentes del Tribunal Superior de Justicia.

El acompañamiento no contó con la presencia ni de familiares o amigos, ni siquiera su viudo permaneció por mucho tiempo en la recepción de la funeraria donde se realizaron los preparativos para el viaje directo a Konoha, y al mausoleo Uchiha donde será la ceremonia de cremación y las cenizas dispuestas junto a los padres de Sasuke Uchiha, el esposo que le sobrevive.

La información referente al avance, si lo hay, en la investigación por parte del equipo de Konoha, se mantiene sin declaraciones por el momento, aunque la opinión pública y de expertos analistas que colaboraron en la primera revisión, indica que muy difícilmente podrá desviarse la atención de Haruno Sakura, que tampoco ha dado declaraciones a la prensa…

.

—Lo siento…— se excusó tímidamente la muchacha —Pero como ya le dije, no se encuentra, tengo su número móvil pero no me responde.

—Debe haber alguna manera de encontrarlo si se le necesita ¡Dattebayo!

—Solo el móvil…

— ¿Algún lugar que frecuente? ¿Alguna cita con clientes? ¿No habrá ido al baño?

—No… no pregunté… bueno, sucede que está en duelo, no creía apropiado, de hecho Orochimaru-sama insiste en que ni siquiera debería venir a trabajar…

Naruto soltó un suspiro resignado mirando discretamente por el cristal que separaba la oficina. El ordenador móvil estaba sobre el escritorio con la tapa levantada, y si eso ocurría, no debería de tardar, jamás desde que lo conocía, era del tipo que dejaba todo el trabajo del día terminado o no, en la oficina.

Los cuatro años que se conocieron colaborando en algunas cosas bastaron para conocer todas sus manías, y Sasuke era una persona de hábitos, difícilmente habría cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle un café? — volvió a intervenir la recepcionista.

—Claro, gracias.

.

Kiba Inuzuka hizo un montón con sus cartas, las barajeó en la mano y volvió a formar la pila alineando todas y cada una.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — preguntó Shino de mal modo por la mala impresión que una baraja y dos jóvenes trajeados -uno con gafas oscuras- generarían en el barrio tranquilo y relativamente acomodado en que Sasuke vivía hasta el martes en que asesinaron a Karin.

—Me la regaló Naruto.

—Por favor, guárdala. — agregó Shino en cuanto distinguió a la voluptuosa mujer que en repeticiones formaba la parte posterior de las cartas.

—Es de la suerte.

—Guárdala.

—Vamos Shino, no seas amargado.

—Visitaremos a una dama de sesenta y ocho años, no es apropiado.

Kiba movió la cabeza de un lado a otro pero como solía suceder, terminó obedeciendo y para dar prueba de que no podía permanecer tranquilo, empezó a forcejear con el nudo de la corbata que "lo estaba asfixiando". Su compañero lo ignoró adelantándose en el camino para dar alcance a una mujer mayor que por la vereda de piedras pretendía llegar a la puerta de su domicilio.

El joven agente la llamó primero para no asustarle cuando se acercara, ella hizo una seña para que entrara al jardín y en cuanto lo tuvo en rango de proximidad le tendió dos bolsas plásticas de supermercado que por su peso, Shino fue perfectamente capaz de comprender el porqué de su andar lento.

—A la cocina. — Ordenó con poca cortesía que, sin embargo, tuvo una obediencia inmediata que arrancó una risa de Kiba.

—No sé que más les puedo decir, me levanté para tomar mi medicina y volví a la cama, esos antihistamínicos, los odio, me dan mucho sueño. Quería ver mi programa de pastelería y me quedé dormida, no escuché nada de nada, bueno, aunque hubiera estado despierta, no escucho nada del lado izquierdo…

Shino dejó las bolsas sobre la barra, no había preguntado nada pero la mujer había empezado a hablar y no tenía indicio de detenerse a la brevedad, así que notando que su compañero no tendría la educación para interrumpirla, optó por ser él quien esclareciera el asunto que los tenía ahí y nada tenía que ver con el programa de pastelería que se había perdido donde enseñarían a hacer el betún de melón.

—Puede conseguir la temporada completa en Internet, señora, no estamos aquí por lo que pasó esa mañana, en realidad queremos que nos hable de unos días antes…

— ¿Antes? ¿Antes para qué?

—Bueno, tenemos entendido que Karin-san estaba organizando una reunión de vecinos.

—Ah, eso.

La anciana parecía recordar algo, pero cuando quería articularlo simplemente no parecía poder decirlo.

—Quería que se cambiara el uso de suelo de los terrenos detrás de su casa, alejar el colinde del bosque, pero necesitaba el apoyo unánime de los vecinos del barrio.

— ¿Sabe usted por qué quería hacer eso?

La mujer se encogió de hombros, la reunión nunca se había concretado, las maneras rudas y hasta groseras de la pelirroja no le daban la simpatía de muchas de las personas que vivían cerca. Si bien los Uchiha no eran particularmente populares, Sasuke no ayudaba mucho a proliferar relaciones con su carácter monocromático, que no variaba mucho entre lo parco y flemático.

Sin atreverse a negarse, luego de que Kiba recibiera un golpe con el mango del bastón por no aceptar un _muffin _de banana y vainilla, ambos agentes optaron por recibir el café con "endulzante sin calorías" que les dejó sobre la barra sin ofrecimiento previo.

Por un momento habían pensado que en realidad que no recordaría nada, o que divagaría en detalles que no iban al caso pero al preguntarle sobre la Karin que conocía, mucho temieron empezar de cero la investigación por motivos, era la pelirroja pues, una perfecta trepadora indecorosa, manipuladora y estoica que gritaba mucho.

No obstante, no fueron los pormenores de sus rabietas sin fundamentos los que llamaron la atención del par que había tomado asiento en los bancos del desayunador…

Sería desde hacía un mes más o menos, un poco más, cuando hubo una pelea, o lo que parecía una, pues solo se escuchaban gritos y reclamos de ella ante el silencio -o el timbre de voz muy bajo- por parte de su esposo. Siendo cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Sasuke Uchiha salió de la casa, puso en marcha el motor de su auto y no regresó sino hasta una o dos semanas después dejando plantada en el vano de la puerta a su mujer hecha una furia.

—Si lo que me despertó fueron las ganas de ir al baño, sino, no me doy cuenta. — agregó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No era una buena esposa, gritaba mucho, pobre muchacho.

Kiba guardó para si sus comentarios, si la horda de fans de Sasuke se hubiera enterado… realmente comprendía muy bien los motivos para considerar a Sakura sospechosa, el día que Sai abrió la boca para decir algo en contra del moreno, la chica casi le rompe la nariz, aunque sí le sacó una muela y eso ya era mucho decir. Imaginando que le tocara ver una escena de Karin… que nadie se metiera con _Sasuke-kun_.

Enseguida reprimió sus pensamientos, estaban ahí para probar que ella no lo había hecho.

—Pero eso no fue lo peor, cuando el joven se fue por esas dos semanas, otro hombre la visitaba, venía casi todos los días muy, muy temprano, yo lo veía cuando bajaba a tomar mis medicinas.

Shino trató de hacer memoria de las declaraciones de los demás vecinos respecto a actividades sospechosas en los tiempos cercanos a la fecha del ataque. Nadie había mencionado al visitante desconocido, aunque la presencia de un amante no era del todo extraña en un caso de ese tipo. Habría entonces que confirmar si Sasuke lo sabía o no, pero antes que nada, darle nombre y rostro a aquél extraño.

— ¿Podría describirnos como era él?

Ella volvió a hacer un gesto forzando a su mente, pero con gran decepción solo supieron que era alto, delgado, tenía un auto rojo, vestía de traje, pero dudaba en el color del pelo, al principio afirmó que era castaño claro pero luego lo cambio por un negro que pasó a rubio oscuro.

Con un dato sacado de dos semanas antes del rango que habían preguntado en la primera toma de declaraciones, y con dos _muffin_ cada uno, dejaron la casa para llevar su descubrimiento al resto del equipo que se reuniría para el almuerzo luego de haberse dispersado entre conocidos de la víctima.

—Sinceramente, si la mató alguien cercano, apuntaría más a Sasuke-teme. — declaró Kiba. —Después de todo, tenemos a un amante, no creo que le gustara que aparte de que le gritaran, lo cornearan.

Shino suspiró.

— ¿Notaste algo extraño?

— ¿Aparte de que, para ser diabética consume mucha azúcar?

—Sí, aparte de eso.

—…

—Kiba, ninguno se presentó, nunca nos había visto y supo que éramos agentes.

El otro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y adjudicándole el hecho a alguna fotografía publicada de ello en el diario local, que ya tenía una sección para "El asesino de la Señora Uchiha".

—Es extraño.

—Shino, tiene sesenta y ocho años, tú mismo lo dijiste, si la hubieran envenenado tal vez lo creería, pero la apuñalaron y la persiguieron por toda la casa.

—Ella en realidad no cojea…

—No empieces con tu paranoia, me quedo con el amante misterioso.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Ya saben que todo comentario es valioso, no me queda más que decir:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Jueves 28 de Abril de 2011

**Jueves 28 de Abril de 2011**

**12:00 hrs**

**Konoha, País del Fuego**

**Los restos de Karin Uchiha fueron incinerados la tarde del miércoles tras la modesta recepción ofrecida para la ceremonia luctuosa realizada en el templo Nakano, **propiedad de la familia Uchiha en la ciudad de Konoha, País del carroza fúnebre fue recibida ayer a las 18:00 horas, y la incineración del cuerpo se efectuó aproximadamente media hora después de su llegada, aunque no se permitió el acceso a la prensa durante el oficio de rezos.

En tanto, continúan las diligencias investigativas por parte del grupo dirigido por Hatake Kakashi para esclarecer los hechos acontecidos en el violento deceso, aunque el escepticismo recaído sobre los miembros más jóvenes del equipo continua, el agente reafirma su posición sobre no reasignar puestos y defiende la postura de su elección.

De manera no oficial, encuestas populares sobre la seriedad que toma Konoha en el caso apuntan a un mero interés publicitario que ha desacreditado el trabajo de campo y a los involucrados; tanto la fallecida joven como su esposo, pues una de las hipótesis más plausibles es la de un clima de violencia intrafamiliar en la que se desenvolvía la pareja, según versiones de vecinos y allegados cercanos que declaran constantes confrontaciones e incluso existe la teoría de que se encontraban en proceso de separación; existiendo supuestamente una demanda en ese sentido.

Si bien los antecedentes de denuncia por violencia no existen por ninguna parte, o no han sido revelados por el procurador de justicia Kaguya Kimimaro, los reportes y quejas de vecindario proporcionarían información adicional que podría favorecer esta hipótesis, sin descartar por supuesto el prejuicio que ello implicaría para Uchiha Sasuke quien se ha mostrado renuente a formalizar una declaración pública.

Por otra parte, Orochimaru, el magnate de la industria musical, únicamente ha referido como una situación lamentable sin afirmar ni negar las acusaciones contra su yerno.

.

Kakashi se frotó los ojos, estaba cansado, había poca luz en la sala, no había dormido muy bien en los últimos días y ni hablar del dolor lumbar que lo acosaba por culpa del colchón de esponja vieja que suponía ser la cama del hotel que habían encontrado para formar el "cuartel de operaciones"

—De verdad, Kakashi-sensei. — decía Kiba en un tono casi suplicante. El hombre le sonrió con amabilidad exasperante, en realidad no era su maestro pero como Naruto lo llamaba así, todos los novatos, entiéndase todo el equipo a excepción de Tenzō y Gai, habían optado por dirigirse de tal forma a su persona. Y no le incomodaba del todo, solo que enfatizaba las críticas y la poca experiencia de sus miembros, casi comprendía que debía ser como una práctica profesional de último año a los ojos de los demás.

—No fuimos nosotros, debió ser la vieja, estaba muy feliz dando información de Karin y sus problemas maritales.

—Te creo, Kiba.

—Pero ella no nos dijo lo del divorcio ¿Podemos corroborar eso?

—Sí, la solicitud la hizo Sasuke… el… 22 de marzo.

Todo giraron el rostro hasta donde Sai sin haber despegado los ojos de un ordenador portátil rodeado de muchos otros aparatos y más cables, seguía tecleando.

—Pero la retiró el 1º de abril. — agregó.

— ¿Cuál era el motivo? — preguntó Kakashi.

—… Diferencias irreconciliables.

— ¿Se le dio notificación a Karin?

—Sí, el 25 de marzo.

— ¿Se presentó a la audiencia?

—Sí, pero se negó a firmar por mutuo acuerdo.

— ¿Amparo?

—No, solicitó emplazamiento a juicio, pero como se retiró la demanda de Sasuke, se anuló la cita…

—Busca al abogado de Sasuke, y al de Karin también, si no la visitara de madrugada diría que el amante misterioso de Shino y Kiba era el abogado.

—Kakashi-sensei, no lo plantee así. — interrumpió Shino ajustándose las gafas. —El amante no era nuestro, era de Karin y ni siquiera podemos asegurar que sea un amante. — pero al parecer a nadie le había importado la defensa, se pasaron el diario de edición vespertina que habían leído momentos antes donde una fotografía del barrio Uchiha en un pequeño cuadro era todo lo que había podido conseguir el corresponsal encargado del seguimiento de la noticia.

Neji miró con gesto inquisidor al chico pálido que no había dejado de mirar su pantalla en ningún momento, se aclaró la garganta entrecerrando los ojos.

—Kakashi-san. — dijo consiguiendo la atención del aludido, ciertamente, Neji tampoco le hablaba como a su mentor, mayormente porque su maestro era Gai.

—Eso que hace Sai, ¿Es legal?

— ¡Chicos! Tenemos que reconstruir toda la vida de Karin, hay que buscar personas con las que haya tenido problemas, así fuera en la preparatoria, los rencores se pueden guardar por años. — exclamó de pronto el líder del grupo haciéndose al frente y dejando de usar el sencillo tocador de la habitación como asiento a falta de los mismos.

— ¿Kakashi-san? — insistió el joven abogado.

—Kiba-kun y Shino-kun buscarán a su amante misterioso, Naruto tratara de hablar con Sasuke para que nos cuente sobre el divorcio ¿Naruto? ¿No ha regresado de la oficina? ¿Alguien sabe? Bueno, Gai irá al sur, Karin antes de casarse trabajaba en la tienda de Orochimaru. Tenzō se hace cargo de esta persona…— dijo entregándole un fólder.

—A mí en lo personal me resultó curioso, es el jardinero, trabajaba en la casa una vez por semana, curiosamente los martes y a nadie se le ocurrió hacerle algunas preguntas.

Todos asintieron y dejaron la habitación para dirigirse a las suyas propias, todas en el mismo piso.

—Kakashi-san, no respondió mi pregunta ¿Sai está infiltrándose en el sistema judicial de Oto?

—Neji-san, para ti tengo otra tarea ¿Podrías por favor hacer cita con Kimimaro-san? Hay que convencerlo de que nos expida una orden de cateo en las propiedades de Orochimaru…

El abogado olvidó completamente la pregunta con la que se había mostrado insistente, contrajo la frente y frunció el ceño muy levemente.

— ¿Qué pretende con eso? Si tiene información, Kakashi-san, le sugeriría que la compartiera con el equipo. — señaló seriamente, por respuesta el otro se encogió de hombros.

—Karin era su hija, tenemos confirmado que ella lo adoraba ¿Por qué no ir de vez en cuando a su casa? ¿Por qué no haber dejado algo olvidado por ahí? Tal vez la carta de un ex novio, fotografías…

Sin embargo, el muchacho no estaba realmente convencido, los giros habían sido demasiados en solo unos días, de víctima, Karin había pasado a bruja en la hoguera, el viudo resultaba tener más motivos que la inculpada, aunque tenía la mejor coartada con seis cámaras de seguridad y al menos veintinueve personas corroborando, no dejaba de lado el hecho de mandar a alguien para hacer el trabajo.

Iba a objetar, iba a exigir que le tomara en serio a él y a los demás chicos y no se portara como los lectores de diarios que no tenían ni pizca de fe en su trabajo solo porque en sus cabellos no pintaban canas. Pero de repente el aire se le fue de los pulmones, literalmente.

— ¡Vamos Neji-kun! ¡Aún en la adversidad hay que ser optimistas! ¡Hay que hacer arder la llama de la juventud!

Tosió un par de veces, la poderosa palmada de un hombre ataviado en un pijama verde lo dejaba con menos aliento que su disfraz de rana para dormir. Corrección, era un tortuga, al saltar a la cama vio el caparazón en la espalda.

— ¿Gai? ¿No irás a donde te dije?

—Son seis horas de camino en auto, y son ya las siete menos cuarto.

—Cierto, Kakashi-san, difícilmente llegaría a una hora prudente…

— ¡Los cuerpos que se desvelan no rinden lo suficiente en el día! ¡Y las mentes no funcionan como deberían!

— ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Con el horario de Oto ni siquiera ha oscurecido! ¡¿De verdad ya se va a dormir?!

— ¡Si me duermo ahora, dormiré ocho horas y podré levantarme a las dos de la mañana para ir al sur y llegar a las ocho de la mañana! ¡Deberías hacer lo mismo!

Neji se quedó en blanco, todo en su mente realmente se había esfumado, aunque él se fuera a la cama en ese momento, simplemente no se iba a dormir por la simple razón de que él era una persona normal. Cerró la boca, enderezo la postura, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación como habían hecho los otros antes.

El silencioso pasillo, exclusivo para ellos se le antojó más largo, pero no fue sino hasta que llegó a su puerta cuando cayó en cuenta de algo: ¡Como demonios iba a pedir una orden de registro sin ningún fundamento legal que relacionara a Orochimaru con la muerte de la chica!

No sabía a quién odiar más, si a Kakashi y su exasperante manera de cambiar temas que no quería profundizar, o a Gai porque siempre conseguía borrar de su mente la lista de asuntos a tratar.

Hecho una furia porque tampoco le respondió lo de Sai -si bien intuía la respuesta- regresó al cuarto abriendo la puerta sin llamar.

Sai no levantó la mirada, lo había visto por el monitor de la cámara que había puesto en el pasillo.

— ¿Y Kakashi-san?

—Salió.

— ¿Gai-sensei no estaba aquí?

—Salió.

— ¡¿En pijama?!

—Dijo que en el bar no tenían leche.

— ¡Oh! por todos los cielos, que no ande diciendo que es de Konoha…

Sai volvió a quedarse solo, aunque aparentemente no le dio mucha importancia al hecho.

.

— ¿Se quedó aquí todo el día?

La secretaria se encontraba apenada, aunque no tenía motivos, había tratado de disuadir al muchacho que le dejara su número y ella lo comunicaría en cuanto Sasuke regresara, pero simplemente el rubio se había rehusado terminantemente a marcharse tras el fracaso del miércoles.

En esos momentos Naruto dormía a pierna suelta en la sala de recepción, incluso la muchacha había sacado una frazada de algún lugar para cubrirle. Casi enseguida iba correr para despertarle, no obstante Sasuke la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Pero… le esperó todo el día.

—No me interesa hablar con él. — respondió escuetamente.

—Pero…

—Mañana dile que me enviaron a Kusa, o a Ame, cosas de trabajo. Así ya no deberás verlo tú tampoco.

La mujer asintió sin estar totalmente convencida de aquello, murmuró una despedida y salió de la oficina como debía haber hecho hacía cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando su hora de salida había dado en punto. Sasuke por el contrario permaneció un rato completamente estático, mirando a Naruto murmurar cosas inentendibles.

Apenas había cambiado, ni siquiera podía decir que se veía más adulto, la expresión infantil no se había borrado de su cara como tampoco lo habían hecho las marcas de sus mejillas que le restaban madurez a su semblante.

La secretaria se marchó, él acomodó su portafolios, cerró la computadora, desconectó el teléfono celular que se había quedado sin batería luego de haber permanecido una semana abandonado en un cajón del escritorio. Nuevamente se detuvo en la oscura sala de recepción.

¿Por qué hacer tanto alboroto?

Karin no iba a volver.

Ella estaba muerta, y los muertos no reviven. En silencio también abandonó el lugar.

El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, fuera de su auto solo quedaba el de unos dos compositores que trabajaban horas extras para el último proyecto y la vieja Datsun roja del odioso técnico de sonido que no hacía lo que tenía que hacer cuando se le necesitaba. Ninguno eran personas que le importaran, pero siempre había tenido la necesidad de apuntar mentalmente detalles sobre quienes lo rodeaban. No le gustaban las sorpresas.

Desactivó la alarma con el control remoto y abrió la cajuela para dejar todo lo que cargaba que no era mucho en realidad, pero odiaba tener todo en frente porque daba la impresión de desorden, otra cosa que no toleraba. Al subirse a su asiento maldijo al sujeto del auto lavado, siempre movía el asiento y los espejos y no los regresaba a su lugar, luego de poner orden pretendía dar marcha pero algo lo detuvo: en el parabrisas, sujeto con la goma del limpiador había un papel… lo miró, no supo por cuánto tiempo pero era incapaz de reaccionar para levantarse, arrancarlo y arrojarlo a la basura.

Sacó su teléfono celular y trémulamente buscó un número.

—_Procuraduría de Justicia de Otogakure_…— contestaron del otro lado.

— ¿Jugō?

— _¿Sasuke-san?_

—Necesito que me hagas un favor…

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_La narración policiaca es difícil, es diferente al suspenso/terror que he estado trabajando con Media Luz, pero creo que el reto bien vale la pena por difícil que sea._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Viernes 29 de Abril de 2011

**Viernes 29 de Abril de 2011**

**11:30 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**En un descubrimiento sorprendente el caso de "El asesino de la Señora Uchiha" vuelve a adquirir atención de los medios cuando al parecer, Sasuke Uchiha contrajo matrimonio con una mujer casada.**

Declaraciones sorprendentes de Misumi Tsurugi, ciudadano de Otogakure y dependiente de la tienda de discos "El contorsionista", parecen dar invalidez legal al matrimonio de la fallecida Karin Uchiha, pues a principios de 2006, solo meses antes del matrimonio con Sasuke, asegura que ella ya estaba casada con él y vivían juntos desde hacía al menos un año.

"_Ella no vivía con Orochimaru-sama desde los catorce años"_ aseguró el hombre, mayor que la joven por once años.

"_Trabajaba en las tiendas que eran punto de venta de la disquera, pero desde que él la echó no volvió a su casa."_ agregó mostrando una fotografía donde la pelirroja de unos quince años posaba junto con él frente a la tienda recién inaugurada.

Tal parece que incluso, según investigaciones pertinentes, antes de Tsurugi hubo más hombres que la acogieron, sin embargo, por su minoría de edad, no contrajo matrimonio con ninguno, salvo Tsurugi y posteriormente Sasuke. Luego de la revelación, las oficinas del registro civil se vieron abarrotadas de reporteros que buscaban confirmar el dato. Sin embargo, utilizando fuerzas policiales, la sala fue despejada.

La encargada de Registros y Archivos del Registro Civil de Otogakure, Kin Tsuchi, emitió una respuesta ante la interrogante de cómo fue posible que se validara el matrimonio Uchiha de ser efectiva el acta Tsurugi: _"El oficial de un Registro Civil debe verificar, antes de celebrar el matrimonio si los novios no tienen algún impedimento legal, es decir que no estén casados o que no hayan disuelto una unión anterior. Sin embargo, no todas las partidas matrimoniales están computarizadas, a diferencia de Konoha que lleva todas actas vía electrónica_."

El año 2008 el Registro Civil inició una "transcripción masiva" de las partidas matrimoniales, actas de nacimiento y defunción de los libros a las computadoras, con el objetivo de poder tener una base de datos para comparar con otros países. Al parecer Konoha, para validar el matrimonio en su nación, sí realizó el cotejo de documentos, pero si el acta Tsurugi no había sido digitalizada, bien pudo pasar como inexistente, pues este proceso de transcripción duró solamente algunos meses y se logró transcribir solo una mínima cantidad.

El matrimonio Uchiha, si se confirma que se trata de un caso de bigamia, sería nulo por su vicio de consentimiento. No obstante, la imputada sería únicamente ella, y solo en el caso del segundo matrimonio, por lo que mantendría su validez legal con Misumi Tsurugi salvo que se demuestre que también estaba viciado.

.

— ¿De verdad está llorando?

Nadie respondió a Neji lo evidente sobre Maito Gai que de tanto en tanto solo recibía alguna palmada de apoyo de parte de Kiba mientras Shino movía la cabeza de un lado a otro renegando de su suerte.

—Ino-chan llega a las once ¿Quién va a recibirla a la terminal? — preguntó Kakashi que como todos, había ignorado al defensor legal y la vergüenza que llegaba a sentir por su maestro.

—Gracias por ofrecerte Kiba-kun, será mejor que corras, sabes cómo odia la impuntualidad.

— ¡¿Eh?! — el muchacho se sobresaltó aterrado de sobremanera — ¡Kakashi-sensei son las doce y cuarto!

—Por eso mismo, corre. — respondió sonriente, al chico no debió decirle una vez más, la rubia debería estar hecha una furia, primero un viaje en autobús de diez horas y luego la recogían dos horas después de su llegada. ¡Pero estaba seguro que Kakashi lo sabía desde antes!

En cuanto Kiba cerró la puerta Gai dejó escapar un alarido acompañado de profusas lágrimas. Neji volvió a llevarse una mano al rostro casi sin concebir que el argumento del drama era que "una bella flor corrompió su juventud" cuando ni siquiera estaban seguros sobre la veracidad del acta matrimonial con ese completo desconocido que tal vez solo quería aparecer un rato en los medios.

Lo cierto era en todo caso, que en todos sus trabajos y domicilios anteriores, nadie tenía algo bueno para decir de ella. La despidieron de dos tiendas, los motivos en ambos casos fueron hostigamiento a los clientes, sus estudios los realizo por correo, usando el sistema a distancia, popular en el País de los Campos de Arroz debido a la precaria situación infraestructural que padecían.

Con ello afortunadamente su lista se reducía, pues no podía haber compañeros con los cuales crear resentimientos. Y en pendientes de investigación quedaban solo aquellos con los que compartió vivienda.

—Kakashi-sensei. — llamó Shino sacando un fólder de su portafolio.

—Tengo a alguien que coincide con las vagas descripciones que nos dio la anciana sobre el posible amante, Kiba y yo planeábamos darle una visita hoy por la tarde pero…

Quitándole el diario que momentos antes había vuelto a poner en evidencia que todo periodista se enteraba de cosas que no debía, hojeó en páginas anteriores buscando un artículo pequeño, pero de significación particular:

_**29/04/2011 : 07:03 :**__ Un hombre con antecedentes penales de fraude y extorsión, identificado como "Jigumo" fue encontrado ayer asesinado a golpes, con una bolsa plástica en la cabeza y de manos atadas dentro de su auto, estacionado en el Parque Central. Fuentes policiales sospechan que se trata de un ajuste de cuentas._

_La víctima tenía 38 años y era el dueño del auto, donde los oficiales hallaron dinero en efectivo y otras pertenencias, como una cadena de oro, un reloj y sus tarjetas de crédito y débito, con lo que los detectives prácticamente descartaron el móvil del robo…_

— ¿Fraude y extorsión? — preguntó Kakashi sorprendido.

—Sí, ya habíamos confirmado sus antecedentes, Kiba ronca mucho y me puse a revisar con ayuda de Sai, y supusimos que tenía un secreto que Karin trataba de pagar, eso explica la hora de visita, algo discreto.

Gai seguía deprimido en un rincón de la habitación.

—Van a tener que averiguar cuál era ese asunto. — sentencio con seguridad recibiendo un asentimiento.

—Neji-kun, ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

El joven que permanecía de brazos cruzados resopló con fastidio.

—Sí…

— ¡Sabía que contaba contigo!

— ¡No tienes idea de cuánto me costó conseguirla!

Kakashi sonrió e hizo un gesto con las manos que minimizaba el acto.

—Nada que no pudieras resolver, yo lo sabía.

.

—Sasuke-san, espero que sepa que esto es ilegal. — susurró Jūgo mostrando sus credenciales a un guardia de seguridad, pero no obtuvo respuesta, de cualquier forma le iba a hacer aquél favor y eso era de lo que ambos estaban consientes.

Confidencial y anónimo, con el asistente personal del Procurador de Justicia al frente, nadie se atrevería a interceptar a Sasuke, incluso si daba la orden, todos borrarían aquella visita de su memoria.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — preguntó cuando abrieron la última reja.

—Diez minutos. — susurró el Uchiha entrando en el cubículo para descolgar el comunicador.

Jūgo asintió y le dejo a solas.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — la voz ligeramente distorsionada de Sakura al otro lado de la línea pareció completamente extraña para Sasuke que no respondió siquiera.

La joven de cabellos rosados guardó la emoción que la embargaba por el simple hecho de verlo ahí, aparentemente por su propia voluntad. Bajó un poco el rostro, estaba más pálido de lo usual, y parecía que no había dormido bien en varios días.

—No debería estar aquí, no si tu abogado no está presente. — murmuró, aunque el amplificador de sonido le permitió a ella escucharle con claridad.

—No diré nada, no quiero meterte en problemas, lo prometo.

—Bien…

Hubo un momento de silencio, la elocuencia no era el punto más fuerte de la personalidad de Sasuke, y menos si el tema eran las reminiscencias de vivencias absurdas a su parecer. Con algo de brusquedad sacó el papel que había encontrado pegado a su parabrisas y se lo mostró pegándolo contra el cristal para que ella pudiera verlo.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras y la boca se le secó más de lo que ya estaba. Era una impresión común y corriente de una fotografía tomada tiempo atrás, en ella aparecían casi Naruto, Sasuke y ella, la imagen del rubio había padecido un cruel corte que sacaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo y cara del cuadro mientras que el entonces niño Uchiha y la chica se encerraban en un corazón trazado a pulso con un marcador rojo.

—Sasuke-kun… yo…

Estaba segura de que esa fotografía, al menos la original, la había roto él cuando se le declaró en un arrebato que incluso a ella le daba pena. Y la original la había tomado con película de rollo… acercándose para ver… en esa impresión alcanzaba a detectarse la unión de los tres trozos.

—Yo no…

—Sakura…

Más silencio, ella estaba horrorizada, esa fotografía debía estar en la basura, en alguno de los depósitos de Konoha sepultada por los desechos posteriores de doce años. Sasuke respiró combinando en el acto un suspiro cansado.

—Solo quiero que este circo termine. — dijo quedamente arrugando el papel y regresándolo a la bolsa de su saco.

—Siento… siento lo de Karin-san…

Sasuke levanto la vista, hacía unos días que los pésames habían terminado, pero ciertamente faltaba ella. Como hizo con los otros se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué tan mal te va? — preguntó para cambiar el tema sobre cómo se sentía, cómo iban las investigaciones, y qué pensaba hacer a futuro.

—… He tenido mejores días… aunque…

—No pretendas que todo está bien. Creo que Neji está empezando a pedir una extradición. — dijo de momento aunque no estaba seguro, no ponía mucha atención a los correos que le mandaba el Hyūga, ni siquiera estaba seguro del porqué los mandaba si les había dicho desde el principio que le tenía sin cuidado lo que hicieran.

—Sería más cómodo…

—Tal vez.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué… porqué pediste que cremaran el cuerpo de Karin-san?

—… Yo no lo hice.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, entró Jūgo con el semblante un poco agitado.

—Sasuke-san, alguien del cuerpo defensor quiere pasar, tengo a un oficial reteniéndolo so pretexto de sospechar de su credencial.

El muchacho se puso de pie dirigiéndole una última mirada a su compañera. Aquella conversación no había existido, y era por el bien de su situación legal.

—Salgamos por atrás. — sugirió Jūgo conduciéndolo por los pasillos.

— ¿Te importa si voy solo? — pregunto adelantándose sin esperar respuesta, con aquél inmenso hombre siempre había sido así, Sasuke podía disponer y el otro no reprochaba. Viéndole marcharse giró para regresar y resolver el asunto del agente y su credencial, reprendería al "incompetente" dejaría pasar al defensor de Konoha y pagaría el almuerzo de los involucrados.

Movió la cabeza decepcionado de sí mismo ¡Como cosas tan sencillas fomentaban la decadencia del sistema!

.

Para cuando lo vio, escapar no fue una opción. Naruto ya le había saltado encima y poco le faltaba para abrazarlo con fuerza, en cambio, el rubio escandaloso se limitó a dejarlo acorralado entre dos autos, la pared y él mismo.

— ¡Sabía que vendrías!

—Sabía que tú pusiste la foto.

Sasuke resopló.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Vamos! ¡No hay porqué ser groseros! ¡Tiene mucho tiempo que no te veo! Solo quiero hablar.

—Ya se lo dije a Suigetsu, a Kakashi, a Orochimaru y al imbécil de Kabuto, no necesito un hombro para llorar.

Buscó la manera de abordar su auto y emprender la huida, pasando encima de Naruto en caso de ser necesario.

—Te propongo un trato. — habló el chico sonriendo ampliamente con lo que enfatizaba sus rasgos zorrunos, característicos de él.

—Vamos a tomar algo, hablamos un rato, hasta las seis, y después, me desaparezco.

A Sasuke le pareció tentador, demasiado para ser sincero y tal vez la única opción que tenía para no permanecer en calidad de fugitivo para aquél obstinado sujeto que era su amigo. Porque definitivamente, no podía negar que lo era.

Suspirando tras la evidente derrota le indicó que subiera.

— ¿Iremos en tu auto? — preguntó encaminándose al puesto de copiloto.

—Imbécil, tú no tienes.

— ¡Claro que tengo! ¡Dattebayo!

—Esa lámina corroída no es un auto.

— ¡No es una lámina! ¡Es un clásico!

—Es chatarra.

— ¡Que no lo es! ¡No lo es! ¡No lo es!

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Lunes 2 de Mayo de 2011

**Lunes 2 de Mayo de 2011**

**7:30 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**Habla la acusada de asesinar a Karin Uchiha alegando inocencia mientras su abogado pide extradición a Konoha.**

En una rueda de prensa, finalmente autorizada por el equipo defensor de Haruno Sakura se presentó ante los medio de comunicación a la acusada para que respondiera algunas preguntas referentes a las circunstancias que llevaron a su aprehensión, declarándose inocente de los cargos y limitando su declaración a la lectura de un testimonio preparado en que aseguraba no haber atentado contra la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke, a quien conocía desde varios años atrás.

Las preguntas sobre su relación con el viudo no se hicieron esperar tras un par de fotografías en que se veía al susodicho saliendo del reclusorio, situación que ella negó rotundamente.

Neji Hyūga tomó la palabra durante el último ciclo de preguntas, aunque respondió ninguna yéndose en otros temas que no fomentaran la especulación de más escándalos, sobre todo tras el supuesto matrimonio bígamo de Karin. Declaró estar cerca de conseguir extradición para Sakura Haruno con el fin de hacer el procedimiento legal más llevadero en Konoha.

.

—Bien frentesota. — dijo Ino dejando caer escandalosamente su bolsa de mano sobre el escritorio de aluminio junto con un portafolios de cuero negro, su chaqueta, una bufanda, un fólder que traía en la mano momentos antes, la cartera que no sabía por qué estaba fuera de la bolsa, un termo desechable de café grande para ella y uno chico para Sakura.

—No tomo café desde la preparatoria, lo sabes.

— ¡No seas malagradecida! ¡¿Tienes idea del trabajo que me costó meterlo?! ¡Tómalo!

Sakura cerró los ojos aguantándose las ganas de responderle los gritos, pero como mucho le había advertido Neji un rato atrás, no estaba en posición de ser la misma de siempre, así que obedientemente tomó el vaso, lo destapó para soplar un poco y aunque había dejado de consumirlo, no pudo evitar cierta satisfacción del olor entrando a su nariz luego de tantos días con alimentación indigesta.

—Tiene mucho que no hablamos frentesota, vamos a platicar un rato ¿Sí?

La chica de cabello rosa asintió animándose a darle un trago a su café una vez de que se aseguró que no le quemaría la boca. Sorbió con algo de desconfianza, no era como si pensara que la fuera a envenenar, la rivalidad que había surgido en ellas durante sus años de escuela se había esfumado el día en que tras haber corrido a la casa Uchiha una vez que se les informó del regreso de Sasuke, encontraron al mismo sentado a la mesa con una pelirroja miope, grosera y vulgar a su parecer.

Regresaron juntas a casa, pasaron por un helado y se quedaron toda la tarde en la casa Yamanaka a ver películas.

Al principio Sakura solo miraba a la otra parlotear, no sabiendo qué tenía que ver la hija hiperactiva de Tenten con su situación legal más allá de que Neji era su abogado. Pero poco a poco dejó de sentirse cohibida, de alguna manera aquella rubia que ahora le contaba lo sexy que se veía Izumo Kamizuki en traje de baño, había conseguido quitarle la sensación de que se hallaba en el vestíbulo del infierno, en algún instante ella misma empezó a participar con algún comentario saltado, de lo que recordaba de Konoha o lo que había visto ahí en Otogakure.

De momento Ino se levantó y caminó al otro lado de la mesa que las separaba para abrazarla, estrechándola contra su cuerpo en un acto que a Sakura se le antojo tan surrealista como cálido y necesario, tanto que no se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

—Tranquila frentesota… para eso estamos aquí…

Y con ese último encuentro que duró menos de lo que le hubiera gustado, Ino recogió todas las cosas y llamó al guardia para que le dejara salir.

—Pero me vas a deber una ¿Entendido? — preguntó sacando la lengua pícaramente. Sakura sonrió, era la misma de siempre.

.

—Ino-san, creo que fue esto una completa pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡No hables genio! — chilló amenazándolo con el dedo — ¡Tú no entiendes nada de sentimientos y emociones!

Neji rodó los ojos sintiendo empequeñecer el mundo ¿Es que no había alguien competente que facilitara su trabajo? Si no regresaba pronto Tenten entraría en histeria sobre ¿Quién la llevaría al hospital? ¿Quién estaría con ella en el parto? Y todo eso aunque faltaran cuatro meses para que naciera su segundo hijo.

—Solo digo que una charla de uñas rosadas no va a ayudar a la situación legal de Haruno-san.

— ¡No eran uñas rosadas! — Ino se detuvo levantando el brazo donde iba su chaqueta y la bufanda impactándolo a propósito contra el pecho de Neji para hacer también que no siquiera avanzando. Le miró seriamente, con la seguridad que le daba su cédula profesional ya acreditada legalmente.

—Yo sé lo que hago, tú haz lo que debes hacer sin dudar de mí ni de los demás y el mundo seguirá un cauce natural feliz. Ahora bien, escuché que por aquí había un salón bellísimo donde vienen los que van a firmar con la disquera ¿Sabes tú en dónde está? No, que va ¡¿Cómo lo vas a saber?! Preguntaré por ahí, el shampoo del hotel es de lo más corriente y perdieron mi maleta en la terminal ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Solo había dos autobuses y no pudieron con las maletas! Es el colmo de verdad…

Lo siguiente no lo escuchó, le había dejado plantado en el pórtico del edificio sin ningún tipo de reporte que pudiera usar para llenar el archivo ¿Qué se supone diría la primera impresión médica? Dio la vuelta para ir de nueva cuenta al hotel pensando en lo terrible que sería ese día, eso si alguien se dignaba en aparecer y aportar algo que sirviera.

.

—Yo sabía que debimos haber traído a Akamaru. — se quejó Kiba forcejeando la puerta de una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad donde por fortuna no había vecinos, sin embargo, Shino no podía evitar la necesidad de mantenerse alerta girando la vista a modo de inspección cada cierto tiempo.

— ¿Él puede abrir puertas más rápido?

—No… pero ayudaría a tu complejo de buitre.

—Deja que yo lo intente…

— ¡No! Yo puedo… ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! — uno de los alfileres que había estado usando para botar seguro había saltado arañándole la mano pero haciendo enseguida el ruido propio de cerraje abierto.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que podía.

—Sí, Kiba, nunca dudé de ti. — agregó el otro con sarcasmo introduciéndose en la casa.

Todo estaba oscuro, gruesas cortinas cubrían las ventanas impidiendo el paso de la luz, un olor a humedad y comida pasada obligó a Kiba a taparse la nariz, Shino sacó una lámpara de mano pequeña que encendió para darse una idea de lo que había. Frente a ellos varios archiveros metálicos llenaban la sala, el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y había incluso dos en la propia cocina.

La alfombra que daba señales de haber sido naranja en alguna ocasión, estaba llena de pelusa y pelo, la fruta de la cocina era la que daba el olor a putrefacción. Ante la luz palomillas y moscas parecieron reaccionar.

—Solo díganme que nada se murió aquí. — masculló Kiba levantando con la punta del pie una hoja de periódico bajo la cual había excremento.

—Un momento… ¡Shino! — pero su grito no pudo advertir a su compañero que había sido embestido por un enorme pero delgado animal, el joven había levantado los brazos instintivamente, Kiba corrió a auxiliarle metiendo las manos en el forcejeo para abrazar el cuello del dobermann jalándolo para separarlo de Shino tomándolo también por las orejas para controlar su cabeza.

— ¡Deja de forcejear Shino! ¡Lo vas a poner más bravo!

— ¡¿Y qué se supone que haga si me quiere arrancar la cara?!

— ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Yo lo controlo!

Shino obedeció simplemente dejando al otro hacer su trabajo, el perro gruñía, su cola erecta, los músculos tensos, el joven seguía con ganas de golpear al animal, pero confiaba en Kiba y su experiencia de entrenador. Se levantó una vez que se vio libre del peso extra asegurándose también de que las fauces estaban lejos. Le había hecho daño en los antebrazos y deshecho el traje en esa zona, pero nada serio.

— ¡No le des la espalda lo vas a enojar! — advirtió Kiba apenas el otro empezaba a girar.

— ¿Qué demonios hace esa cosa ahí?

—Bueno, es un perro guardián, estaba haciendo su trabajo, no lo odies.

Suspiró resignado mientras Kiba trataba de calmarlo y lo conducía al patio de atrás.

—No ha comido, le daré algo y nos lo llevamos. — dijo sintiendo ante eso la fulminante mirada de su compañero.

— ¡Su dueño está muerto! ¡¿Piensas abandonarlo?!

Otro suspiro.

—Dale algo de alimento, más de dos días sin bocado con razón quería comerme. No tardes que hay mucho que llevarle a Sai. — agregó buscando el interruptor. Algún archivo sobre Karin tenía que haber, y agradecido estaba que dentro de esa porqueriza, que bien pudo haber hecho el perro estresado, existía la noción de orden, la situación recaía entonces en ¿Por dónde empezar?

En cualquier caso solo tenía que precisamente empezar y cavilando en eso tomó el fólder que tenía más cerca…

—Buen muchacho…— decía Kiba acariciando la cabeza del perro que había terminado el tazón de alimento que le había servido.

—Quédate un rato aquí y luego te llevaré a Konoha, mi hermana tiene mucho espacio en su casa y habrá otros muchachos para jugar y claro, una chica para ti ¿Por qué no?

Un ruido como de cristal roto alertó al perro que volvió a ladrar poniendo alerta también al agente.

— ¡¿Shino?! ¡¿Todo bien?!

Pero no hubo respuesta, Kiba corrió abriendo la puerta de una patada y entrando tras el animal que saltando la barra a toda prisa llegó a la sala de estar donde Shino permanecía en el suelo sujetándose una herida en el hombro.

— ¡Shino!

—Me… me dispararon… Kiba ¡Ve el auto!

Reaccionando torpemente Kiba corrió tras el perro que había salido por la ventana, se escuchó el rechinido de un auto al acelerar abruptamente, el agente Inuzuka y el dobermann no lo alcanzaron, y el perro saltó sobre su lugar regresando a la casa…que ardía en llamas tras una explosión que los tomó desprevenidos.

— ¡Shino!

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Kiba y Shino, los agentes de campo con peor suerte._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Martes 3 de Mayo de 2011

**Martes 3 de Mayo de 2011**

**6:15 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**Dos heridos, una casa y un automóvil destruidos tras una explosión registrada a las afueras de Otogakure **sin que de momento se conozcan las causas de la detonación.

La explosión tuvo lugar del lado este de la ciudad, en un lugar cercano a la presa de Las Cuatro Nieblas Negras, la vivienda afectada pertenecía a Fūma Jigumo, asesinado dos días antes en un supuesto ajuste de cuentas que posiblemente sea también el motivo para la destrucción de la propiedad.

El auto pertenecía a las víctimas de la explosión, identificados como agentes periciales de Konoha, uno de ellos se encuentra en estado grave y posiblemente sea trasladado a su país de origen para recibir tratamiento. No se han hecho declaraciones respecto a los motivos de su visita al domicilio y solo queda la especulación de una relación con el caso de "El asesino de la Señora Uchiha" implicando con ellos posibilidades más amplias en el curso de la investigación.

Hatake Kakashi expresó su descontento con las consecuencias de tal acto, asegurando con ello que su permanencia en el País de los Campos de Arroz no se vería amedrentada, y pese a la baja en su equipo no reemplazaría la vacante, añadiendo además, un comentario con la seguridad de que pronto verían luz en el camino para revelar al verdadero culpable.

También expreso su confianza en que las autoridades locales cumplirían su deber respecto al incidente, y de probarse que fue un acto deliberado con conocimiento de la presencia de las víctimas, solicitarían extradición para juzgarle bajo las leyes de Konoha.

.

Kimimaro estaba hecho una furia aunque su semblante apacible no lo demostrara, la nota del periódico había despertado en él tanta rabia y desprecio que no terminó el almuerzo, por lo que Jūgo, la persona con quien había pasado la hora libre que tenían, debió recoger todo y pasarlo a la bolsa de basura.

—Esos imbéciles. — se quejó en voz alta sin completar el sentimiento de impotencia que le daba ver cómo se permitía que Konoha se inmiscuyera con tanta libertad en su sistema. No solo se habían aparecido reclamando derecho sobre un asesinato que ya tenían cerrado, dudando de la eficiencia de sus profesionales y métodos, retando las leyes que habían levantado a ese pequeño país de la más vil de las ruinas.

—No van a interferir en la autonomía del país, sí claro, como si se les pudiera detener cuando meten la mano.

— ¿Qué crees que pretendan? — preguntó el muchacho de pelo naranja terminando de limpiar el escritorio dejándolo libre de migajas y secando el percance con el café causado luego de arrojar el periódico sin cuidado.

— ¿La verdad? Hacernos quedar como idiotas ineptos, pedirán una intervención con la cámara de La Alianza y el País del Fuego tendrá vía libre para intervenir en los asuntos en los que "no somos competentes". — escupió con la sensación amarga en la boca del estómago llenándose de más rabia solo de imaginarse que los sesenta años desde consumada su independencia volverían a verse presos, solo que con una vil y asquerosa fachada "legal" que de oponerse ellos, se verían con fuerzas armadas replegadas en sus fronteras y en avance.

Los odiaba, los odia, los odiaba. Odiaba a esos malditos políticos que no soportaban la idea de que poco a poco surgiera una nueva nación capaz de competir con ellos en el intrincado sistema que habían tejido solo unos cuantos. Odiaba que no los reconocieran, que no aceptaran que eran perfectamente capaces de dirigir su propio destino lejos de la rancia doctrina del País del Fuego, odiaba que no aceptaran esa soberanía, esa independencia que les había tomado a sus abuelos años de lucha en obtener.

De buenas a primeras, aquellos engreídos se les figuraba que podrían controlarlos nuevamente infiltrando gente de a poco.

Golpeó con fuerza la tabla que hacía el escritorio y se puso de pie para caminar al ventanal que daba vista a la ciudad, _su_ ciudad. Enseguida desvió la mirada a un sitio de la pared contigua donde en una vitrina se exhibía un viejo uniforme militar. Al igual que su abuelo, él lucharía por protegerla.

—Jūgo…— llamó quedamente no queriendo canalizar su mal humor al mejor amigo que tenía. El enorme muchacho se detuvo antes de salir con la bolsa de basura en mano asintiendo para hacerle saber que le había escuchado.

—Llama a los chicos, quiero al infeliz que detonó esa bomba en mi ciudad. — ordenó con solemnidad, dictamen que fue recibido con el mismo gesto severo.

.

—Esto no me gusta. — expresó Yamato tras haberse asegurado de que ninguno de los demás estaba cerca. Kakashi levantó la vista despegándola solo unos segundos del libro que estaba leyendo y la dirigió a su compañero que tenía la angustia pintada en el rostro pero con el disimulo bien ejecutado.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto regresando su atención al encuadernado naranja, pasando de hoja, reanudando la lectura.

—Gai y yo revisamos todo, pero no hay nada de nada. Bueno nada que pudiera resultar incriminatorio, es como si hubiera limpiado a consciencia.

—Eso es porque sabía que iríamos, Neji tramitó una orden.

Yamato no dijo nada al respecto, eso era un punto. Precisamente el que no encontraran nada era por demás un hecho obvio que Orochimaru no pasaría por alto, el hombre era un genio, el despiste y el error no formaban parte de su léxico, y eso solo lo arrastraba a concluir que todo iba por algún tipo de maraña de la que como ya habían notado, no saldrían muy bien librados. Tal como todos los demás, había ido a ver a Shino antes de que lo trasladaran a Konoha donde sería su recuperación. El chico estaba despierto, consciente, bastante lúcido, pero con serias quemaduras en el cuerpo y eso había complicado un poco la cirugía en el hombro por un disparo.

Kiba estaba hecho una furia consigo mismo, del auto no había podido saber nada más que el modelo y el color, porque no había placas, no había visto a nadie y la única pista tal vez sería el perro, si este tenía a bien recordar el olor, pero no era un perro rastreador, era un guardián que había sido enviado a Control Animal con destino incierto.

Kakashi había terminado la página, cambiaba luego de solo unos minutos sin pronunciar palabra al respecto. El silencio era casi sepulcral en aquella instancia a medias luces. La perilla de la puerta hizo un leve ruido rompiendo la inexistente conversación, por el vano pasó Neji con solemne porte que garantizaba que justo regresaba del hospital.

—Naruto dice que Sasuke sí le habló del divorcio. — habló Kakashi.

El recién llegado abrió los ojos al igual que Yamato más de lo que de por sí usualmente los tenía, no cabía en sí la sorpresa ante el gran logro del rubio, pero claro, después de todo era posiblemente la única persona con el poder de arrancarle algo de la lengua a Sasuke.

—Dice que pelearon porque Karin no quería tener hijos. — agregó escuetamente. Su compañero se acercó tomando asiento en la butaca del tocador que Kakashi había encontrado más cómodo que el propio silloncito para servir de asiento.

— ¿Y Sasuke sí quería? — preguntó con escepticismo Neji, pues aunque poca fuera su capacidad imaginativa, ver al muchacho en rol de padre se le antojo por demás imposible. Ante la pregunta Kakashi levantó la ceja, de Neji a Sasuke no había mucho tramo de diferencia y el abogado ya tenía una niña y en camino otro.

—Te sorprendería saber que era uno de sus objetivos más claros desde que lo conocí, tener familia es importante para él, aunque no lo creas quiere en cierta forma, retomar el hilo que perdió cuando sus padres murieron siendo él un niño.

— ¿Crees que… retiro la demanda porque ella accedió?

—Tal vez.

—Y… Oh… no estaba embarazada cuando la mataron ¿Verdad?

—No.

Volvió a generarse el silencio. No era particularmente relevante la información para el caso, al menos ya estaban seguros de que Sasuke encontraba más viable dejarla por la vía legal que matarla, pero quedaba pendiente aún el detalle del supuesto chantaje que quería encubrir, muerto el chantajista y destruidos los registros quedaba ese inmenso agujero que los frenaría un rato mientras encontraban algo para rellenar. Quedó pensativo, el accidente con Shino le había cambiado un poco el panorama, se le había ocurrido que incluso podría ser algún tipo de represalia por tantear un terreno peligroso más que un ajuste con Jigumo como originalmente se había previsto, según dictaba la lógica.

.

La varita de incienso despedía un hilillo blanco de humo que se perdía en la obscuridad del templo alzándose al techo muy por encima de su cabeza. Ya era tarde, no se habían encendido las farolas que daban servicio a la calle que conducía a aquél recinto donde se contenían los restos mortales de los integrantes de la familia Uchiha desde varias generaciones atrás.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió con un rechinido dejando entrar también un poco de luz lunar que dibujó la imponente silueta de un hombre con las manos en los bolsillos, era demasiado alto, corpulento, del tipo tosco que pocas veces se veía en un escenario más ideal que aquel tétrico contexto.

—Uruchi-san pensó que se trataba de un ladrón. — dijo una voz a su espalda que pertenecía a quien había entrado luego de tan espectral contemplación momentánea.

—Debí encender una lámpara, lamento el mal momento que le hice pasar a la señora. — respondió educadamente aquél hombretón aunque la ronca y profunda voz no enfatizaba el carácter de auténtica disculpa que pretendía dar.

El recién llegado avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar a su lado. Ambos miraron la varita consumirse lentamente desprendiendo su olor característico, extrañamente aquél artilugio religioso había conseguido esparcir una sensación de tranquilidad apropiada para el recinto.

—No sabía que fuera devoto. — comentó el segundo. Su compañero esbozo una media sonrisa con sus gruesas facciones deshaciéndola en cuestión de segundos, sombras luctuosas regresaron a matizar la expresión seria.

—No lo soy, es tal vez solo respeto costumbrista. No tardo en irme.

—No hay prisa, solo venía a asegurarme, el templo siempre está abierto.

—De verdad no tardo.

Y, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió ni un ápice, contemplaron el humo desvaneciéndose, aunque los dos conocían el motivo de esa oración no pronunciada que seguramente sería la última en mucho tiempo, pues no había nadie más a quien pudiera interesarle llevar una ofrenda a aquella mujer que se encontraba tan lejos de su casa.

—No podemos controlar todos los finales de las cosas, Ibiki-san. — volvió a comentar casi como un consuelo sin sustento, algo que en realidad estaba muy por encima de lo que pudiera esperarse en aquellas conversaciones de hombres regios.

—Lo sé, pero a veces me pregunto si eso es verdaderamente cierto, si no había modo de preverlo.

— ¿El Capitán Ibiki Morino está sentimental?

El aludido resopló, finalmente el incienso había alcanzado su límite apagando el punto rojo que destellaba en esa oscuridad dejando claro que la visita había terminado.

—Envía mis condolencias a tu hermano, Itachi-san.

—No quiere saber nada de mí, pero si tengo la oportunidad lo haré.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Ibiki se fue, avanzando tétricamente por el camino que había tomado para llegar hasta ahí una vez que estuvo libre de curiosos y periodistas, por el contrario, Itachi se quedó unos instantes más mirando la placa de mármol que cubría el nicho donde las cenizas de Karin se hallaban protegidas, justo debajo de las de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha. Inclinó la cabeza como una señal de respeto y también cruzó el umbral cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_No tengo notas, solo tan solo un completo y sincero:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Miércoles 4 de Mayo de 2011

**Miércoles 4 de Mayo de 2011**

**9:00 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**Una manifestación frente al reclusorio donde se encuentra remitida Haruno Sakura, acusada del homicidio de Uchiha Karin, debió ser despejada por elementos de seguridad al tornarse violenta y resultar lesionadas nueve personas.**

La manifestación se originó alrededor de las 7:30 horas cuando al agotarse la edición matutina de un conocido diario local, se dio a conocer información en la que se plantea la posibilidad de que la víctima estuviese embarazada. Los manifestantes, en su mayoría mujeres con empatía por el sentimiento maternal, alcanzaron un total de ochenta y cuatro presentes, llevaron pancartas con leyendas alusivas a hecho y no dudaron en manifestar su deseo de aplicar la pena máxima a la acusada.

Tras arrojar una botella con líquido inflamable encendido, la violencia se tornó incontrolable, resultaron afectados también cuatro automóviles estacionados en la vía pública y un oficial de control.

Se plantea la posibilidad de aislar a Haruno Sakura para evitar represalias en su contra al interior del reclusorio.

.

En el piso de abajo los gritos y jadeos desmedidos con frases obscenas lo habían despertado algunos minutos antes que el despertador. Era temprano, pero la morena de la recepción había empezado el trabajo con algún urgido madrugador que luego de su encuentro iría a algún desayuno de negocios. Nada como un poco de sexo comprado para calmar los nervios.

Por vulgar que fuera eso.

—Esto no puede ser posible. — dijo Neji terminando de anudarse las agujetas de los zapatos deportivos tratando de ignorar a los vecinos de abajo.

Estaba molesto, demasiado para ser sincero consigo mismo, y el hecho de que Gai tuviera razón aconsejándole, o más bien obligarle, a llevar ropa deportiva en la maleta, nada tenía que ver. A resumidas cuentas, había accedido para que lo dejara en paz y al final sí la iba a ocupar como tenía a bien demostrar en esos momentos. Encima del pants se enfundó el traje sintiéndose por demás ridículo y no quería ni imaginarse cómo se vería con el traje negro y los zapatos deportivos grises. Cuidadosamente salió de la habitación aparentando normalidad en su rutina, salvo claro, la combinación al vestir

Caminó rápidamente en dirección a la cafetería cercana donde desayunaban con regularidad al no tener el servicio disponible en el hotel de mala muerte que Kakashi había escogido como cuartel de operaciones generales. Una vez que cruzo la puerta de cristal alcanzo el sanitario para sacarse el traje pasando a pedir el café del día.

Salió con el cabello atado en una coleta y llevando también una gorra de béisbol de un equipo local. No era su estilo, pero esa era la idea. Discretamente vigiló la puerta del hotel: salía Tenzō, minutos después Gai y Kakashi. Kiba una hora y seis cafés, dos rebanadas de tarta de manzana y una orden de huevos fritos con tocino y arroz hervido después. A Ino no había argumento ni fuerza existente que la hiciera quedarse a dormir ahí, había acordado redactar y entregar en el módulo de Sai, pero ni un minuto más en ese lugar.

Hasta donde recordaba, Naruto no había vuelto a llegar, seguía pegado a Sasuke tal como había indicado Kakashi y él mismo se había ofrecido en un comienzo.

En el local había poca gente, y estaba consumiendo, así que por ese lado el dueño no podía ponerse exigente con el extraño cliente que había llegado temprano y no dejaba de mirar el hotel. Neji ya le había preguntado a la camarera si alguien con una rutina parecida se había presentado en los últimos días, pero ella lo negó, y sobre gente que merodeara afuera no sabía mucho pues como la empleada que era, tenía que remitirse a lo que le concernía dentro de las paredes de concreto y cristal de aquél sitio.

Neji resopló molesto. Aquella ciudad tenía tan poca gente que ya la podía identificar toda tras los pocos días que tenía residiendo ahí, y tal vez por ello empezaba a comprender el sentimiento de rechazo y automática señalización de Sakura como culpable de un caso que debió causar bastante conmoción. Sakura era la extraña, la que no conocían de la escuela, la que no acudía con sus hijos al parque, la que no iba a su templo, la que no se ajustaba a su pasado. La perfecta sospechosa.

Miró el hotel; un edificio medio derruido sin ser capaz de llamarlo "histórico", de piedra gris, ventanas pequeñas, muros casi impenetrables. Seis plantas, ocho habitaciones a cada lado de la puerta que era única. Construcciones cerca solo estaban a la derecha: una lavandería en planta baja y oficinas de contabilidad en la segunda. A la izquierda: una tintorería en planta baja -con mal servicio por cierto, habían manchado una camisa blanca que dejó el viernes anterior- y un consultorio dental en la planta alta.

No había nada más en la cuadra. Al frente esa cafetería en la que se encontraba justamente, y por atrás un parque tétrico al que solo estando él muerto, irían sus hijos a pasar la tarde.

Dos lotes baldíos.

Una casa particular de dos pisos con amplio jardín.

En el hotel cinco empleados, en la tintorería tres, dos en el consultorio, cuatro en las oficinas, uno en la lavandería. Tres en la cafetería, la familia de la casa era de tres personas y el niño era muy pequeño.

Dio un trago a su café, sin duda era mucho mejor que el que preparaba Tenten, y eso que lo hacían con cafetera.

¡Tenten! Tenía que llamarla.

.

Kiba miró con el semblante serio a su interlocutor.

—_La remolacha_ hizo muchas que no le gustaría que el mundo se enterara. Desde que se convirtió en la señora Uchiha dejó todo eso de lado y el que lo llegara a mencionar terminaba con la cara arañada.

— ¿Ella estaba involucrada con drogas? — preguntó directamente mirando al joven de pálida piel y cabello azul blanquecino pasar el trago de la cerveza del desayuno. Aunque no le costaba saber que no se trataba de la primera, pues toda la casa estaba impregnada con olor a alcohol.

—Algo así, no las consumía, pero las repartía.

Kiba dudo de ello, sabía por los reportes que la mujer tenía muchas marcas en los brazos, algunos cortes pero varias llagas de aguja.

— ¿La arrestaron por eso?

—No, sabían que era hija de Orochimaru, nadie en su sano juicio la delataría. Orochimaru sacó este país de la basura con su empresa, se mueve la gente y el dinero por sus negocios.

— ¿Sabe de quién era la distribución?

El muchacho sonrió revelando sus dientes disparejos, afilados y también muy blancos. Kiba levantó una ceja, había estado de mal humor tras lo de Shino, pero esa sonrisa le hizo pensar en que si Naruto le había dicho a él que viera con urgencia a un dentista por la ligera prominencia de sus colmillos, a ese sujeto le recomendaría mejor usar dentadura postiza, sugiriendo tal vez que las cervezas las abría con la boca.

— ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? A mí lo único que me importaba era que me la diera… lo dejé hace tiempo, es un vicio difícil de mantener.

Se hizo un leve silencio, el agente de Konoha meditó sus palabras y todo le parecía tan increíble como escalofriante.

¿Habría quedado una última deuda de dinero o mercancía antes de casarse?

—Karin no entregaba nada si no se le pagaba primero, era muy cuidadosa con el manejo de dinero, no creo que haya quedado algo pendiente ahí.

Kiba se puso de pie, el sujeto empezaba a tartamudear por no poder pronunciar algunas palabras, aunque no por ello había errado la suposición sobre algún motivo para matarla aclarándoselo en ese último comentario. Pero no tenía mucho sentido hablar con él al grado de alcoholización que ya estaba, si bien creía firmemente en que "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad", simplemente nadie tomaría en serio el testimonio de alguien que llevaba quién sabe cuántos días perdido en alcohol. De momento a su lista de cosas por revisar se agregaba lo de distribución en la zona para confirmar si no sería un ajuste de cuentas o algo parecido. Se despidió no esperando respuesta, su anfitrión ya brillaba por su poca cortesía.

Miró su reloj, iba bien de tiempo, podría pasar al refugio de animales para pedir la custodia del perro y mandárselo a Hana.

Afuera el cielo estaba gris. Ese paisaje monocromático aún en un bosque que era reserva natural, se figuraba habitual en el país por lo que notaba, donde los verdes apenas se distinguían siendo muy diferentes a sus brillantes robles de Konoha. Aquella eterna vista incolora le deprimía en exceso y eso no era un sentimiento con el que se encontrara particularmente identificado aún tras el incidente de su amigo, ese papel melancólico se lo dejaba al propio Sasuke. Pero aunque su compatriota combinaba con el lugar, sentía que permanecer ahí no era sano para nadie.

Irónicamente la mayor fuente de ingresos era el entretenimiento.

.

Sasuke arrojó con violencia la chaqueta de cuero negro a Naruto que dormía en el sillón, su sillón más concretamente. El rubio apenas emitió un gruñido por respuesta y volvió a acomodarse.

—Levántate, Naruto, tengo que irme al trabajo y no pienso dejarte solo.

—Que considerado…— masculló el otro sin abrir los ojos.

—Si no es por ti, me preocupa lo que puedas destrozar.

—Idiota.

Sasuke se puso el saco negro y dirigió una última mirada a Naruto que ya se ponía de pie con remilgos tal como niño pequeño que no quiere ir a la escuela, frotándose los ojos, bostezando, estirando la espalda.

— ¿No vas a ofrecerme nada? — preguntó quejumbroso.

—Yo no soy ni tu madre ni tu esposa. Si tienes hambre hay como quince cafeterías en todo Otogakure.

—Serás ingrato.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras. Ahora, lárgate…— dijo caminando hacia la puerta para enfatizar más el deseo de echarlo. Inocente de él que pensó que tras la noche en el bar se iba a librar de su ruidosa presencia. El rubio avanzó con lentitud propia de quien quiere seguir durmiendo largo rato, maldijo quedamente pero enseguida lo hizo con más fuerza abriendo los ojos de golpe al tiempo en que de un salto regresaba al interior del departamento cerrando la puerta de golpe apenas y acallando con ello el bullicio de afuera.

Sasuke estaba igualmente desconcertado, y para mayor seguridad puso la cadena del seguro, luego miró a Naruto que había caído al piso sentado por la impresión.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — preguntó el agente Uzumaki sin estar seguro si aquello había sido solo una invasión de cámaras fotográficas con vida propia o una turba de reporteros maniáticos que habían dicho "bebé" "despecho" "romance" y "amante" en algunas frases. Miró a Sasuke que había cerrado los ojos conteniendo un leve pero creciente enfado.

—Si acaso en el diario del medio día sale algo de ti relacionado conmigo…

La amenaza no terminó, el teléfono de Naruto interrumpió.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Y la trama se tuerce en caminos impensables._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Jueves 5 de Mayo de 2011

**Jueves 5 de Mayo de 2011**

**11:00 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**El procurador de justicia de Otogakure, Kaguya Kimimaro, declara que Uchiha Sasuke no es sospechoso de la muerte Uchiha Karin pese a las declaraciones de violencia familiar que han salido a la luz durante los últimos días.**

Durante una rueda de prensa el procurador de justicia descartó la posibilidad de acusar formalmente al viudo de la víctima incluso bajo los cargos de encubrimiento puesto que no existe evidencia de que él planificó el asesinato de su esposa.

También abrió brecha para negar cualquier tipo de trato no profesional entre el equipo de investigación de apoyo proveniente de Konoha, y los implicados en el caso, eso en relación a las múltiples sospechas de que Sasuke estuviera involucrado sentimentalmente con uno de los miembros de la investigación; Uzumaki Naruto.

Kaguya desacreditó las fuentes que aseguraban la supuesta relación basada en la convivencia en Konoha durante la estadía de Sasuke en el País del Fuego, tachándolas de sensacionalistas sin fundamentos.

Finalmente incitó a los medios a demostrar objetividad en el caso y no obstaculizar ni complicar el trabajo de los investigadores, retomando además, el compromiso de agilizar la búsqueda del culpable del atentado que causó el retiro de uno de los elementos extranjeros.

.

Neji sonrió de medio lado tras el sincero comentario de Sai que pretendía dar apoyo a su amigo respecto a su homosexualidad.

—Siempre lo sospeché, Naruto-kun, y no es algo por lo que debas avergonzarte.

— ¡Serás imbécil! ¡Ya te dije que no lo soy! — chilló el rubio cruzado de brazos, consciente de que si se lanzaba en contra del pálido operador, todos los presentes lo detendrían, tal como lo habían hecho las tres veces anteriores.

—La homosexualidad, de hecho, es una práctica común en muchas culturas…

— ¡Sai!

Kakashi rió por lo bajo al ver el rostro enrojecido de furia de Naruto que había llegado corriendo como si lo siguiera el diablo luego de que Sasuke lo echara del departamento como cordero al matadero.

—Ya Naruto, cálmate, piensa que mientras más rápido podamos resolver esto, más rápido nos iremos y la gente olvidará que pasaste la noche con Sasuke…

— ¡Que no pasé la noche con él! ¡Bueno, sí, pero no! ¡No fue como "pasar la noche"! ¡Me quedé a dormir! ¡Pero no con él!

Neji salió de la habitación sin despedirse para tomar una llamada. Tras él, Kiba, que iba a su habitación para tomar su equipo y salir a hacer otro recorrido.

— ¡Y no voy a volver a salir! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Los reporteros aquí están locos!

—Si quieres quedarte encerrado, que sea en tu habitación, yo tengo trabajo. — sentenció finalmente Kakashi tomándole de los hombros para sacarlo.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!

—Nos vemos…— le guiñó el ojo con burla y cerró la puerta.

Kakashi se llevó una mano a la boca para borrarse la mueca que le había surgido tras leer en el diario que Sasuke Uchiha tenía por amante de consuelo al famoso agente Naruto Uzumaki.

—Las cosas que suceden cuando no actúas con cuidado. — señalo Tenzō moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo reprobatorio.

—Sí, lo sé, y hablando de cuidado ¿Alguien ya tiene algo de Orochimaru? — preguntó Kakashi sentándose al lado de Sai, este no le miró y siguió trabajando en la computadora.

—No, es difícil entrar y una vez que me cuelo en algún archivo prometedor, resulta que mudaron el contenido ¿No es frustrante? — comentó el chico sin denotar en su rostro la mínima expresión de lo que pretendiera demostrar con su aseguración, por el contrario, los demás si externaron de algún modo el bajo ánimo.

.

Neji aguardó afuera de la habitación pero hablaban en voz muy baja, ya había terminado su llamada desde hacía varios minutos, pero permaneció en su lugar tratando de pescar con el oído cualquier cosa. Molesto como se encontraba en esos momentos, se decidió a efectuar el plan que había armado el día anterior durante su larga estadía en la cafetería.

Apretó los puños, tensó la quijada, pero no habría poder humano o divino que le detuviera. Estaba sencillamente harto de tener la sensación de que solo se burlaban de él, de que se pasaran de largo su esfuerzo no solo en la universidad, sino también desde que se graduó, rehusándose a tomar lugar en el despacho de la familia, trabajando por cuenta propia.

¡Tanto trabajo para que no lo consideraran parte real del equipo!

—A ver si controlas esto, Sai. — dijo sacándole el freno a su auto que no abordó, mirándolo avanzar lentamente cuesta abajo, ganando velocidad con la pendiente hasta estrellarse con un viejo poste transformador de energía, enseguida los cables se tensaron hasta romperse agitándose con la corriente eléctrica, causando destellos y el movimiento de un lado a otro.

Corrió a toda prisa hasta donde pudo aproximarse sin peligro, llevando cuenta regresiva desde diez, porque diez segundos era lo que le tomaba entrar en funcionamiento a la planta de emergencia que habían conectado para el equipo de Sai. Solo tenía que hacer algunos conectes automáticos desde ahí hasta su habitación para que cuando reiniciara el sistema, la computadora de él se conectara también sin que nadie sospechara nada dejándole abierta la puerta para revisar qué era eso tan importante que nunca le decían para anexar al reporte.

Miró con tranquilidad desde abajo ocultando el control en la bolsa de su pantalón, Kakashi se asomaba por la ventana.

— ¡Hey! ¡Neji! ¡Espera a que controlen eso para pasar por la calle! ¡No queremos accidentes!

Asintió aunque no había necesidad de decirlo, no pensaba lanzarse sobre los cables con corriente. Hizo un gesto con la mano. Ahora solo debía llamar a la aseguradora, afortunadamente había comprado la póliza internacional.

—… Sí, creo que no sirvió el freno… yo estoy bien, solo fue el auto… Muy amable, hasta luego.

Sonrió triunfante. No le decían _genio_ por tener notas altas en el colegio.

.

Kiba deambuló un rato buscando la dirección que había conseguido. Sería infinitamente más fácil encontrarla si todas las viviendas y negocios tuvieran visibles la numeración, o si el buzón incluyera algún indicio del apellido de la familia que ahí vivía.

Contando uno por uno, calculó que el que buscaba era un edificio departamental de color rosa apagado. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta buscando el menú de timbres, pero no había tal. La puerta estaba abierta así que entró llamando al casero con los buenos días aunque ya eran casi las doce.

Miró a todos lados, los buzones de vecinos tampoco estaban identificados y bajo los doce casilleros azules, había tres pilas de diarios, inclinándose al frente descubrió que no eran del día.

—Creo que en esta ciudad emiten más ediciones de diario de las necesarias. — y eso ya lo había sospechado porque durante sus trayectos no había visto mucha gente, sin embargo, existía del periódico una edición _"primera hora" _que estaba a la venta desde las seis de la mañana, la _"matutina"_ a las diez, la del _"medio día"_ que en realidad estaba hasta la una de la tarde, _"intermedia"_ a las tres, _"vespertina"_ a las seis y _"última del día"_ a las nueve.

—Aunque tal vez se deba a que no hay buena señal de Internet, de alguna manera hay que informar. — siguió mientras avanzaba en búsqueda de quien le pudiera indicar si estaba en el domicilio adecuado o no.

Levantó el rostro al escuchar que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

—Hola…— saludó sonriendo. Se trataba de una joven de largas piernas, corta falda, ajustado top de gran escote y pronunciado busto. Ella no respondió al saludo, pero le mantuvo la mirada mientras seguía su camino para dejar la bolsa negra de basura en los contenedores que estaban frente al edificio.

—Ah… perdone, señorita… busco a, Fūma Kotohime… ¿Vive aquí?

La chica puso las manos en su cadera mirándole con gesto escrutiñador.

—Soy yo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Un gusto de verdad! ¡Estaba ligeramente perdido! — exclamó Kiba luchando con el control de sus ojos para dejar de mirarle el busto consiguiéndolo con precario éxito.

— ¿Y usted es…?— pregunto ella sin dejar de analizarle de arriba abajo.

—Inuzuka Kiba…

Y se hizo un silencio incómodo del que pareció reaccionar el muchacho faltándole poco para abofetearse a sí mismo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Yo necesito hablar con usted! Soy del equipo de investigación de Konoha, es sobre…

— ¿Karin?

—Sí, sí, precisamente.

Ella le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera escaleras arriba, y aunque la idea de esperar dos o tres escalones abajo era tentadora, su sentido de la moral le hizo pensar en su madre y hermana, y lo que le dirían respecto a mantener el corto de una falda a la altura de la cara. Agitando la cabeza caminó a su lado, el ancho de las escaleras lo permitían.

— ¿Qué necesita saber? Aunque debo aclarar que hace años que la veo personalmente, nos llamábamos de vez en cuando, pero desde su muerte, la última llamada tendría uno o dos meses.

—Sí, me imagino que por eso no la llamaron a la declaratoria inicial… pero en realidad no estoy aquí por su muerte, sino porque estamos interesados en saber algo de su vida. Algo que haya hecho furia en alguien del pasado…

—Era ella muy agradable… no se me ocurre de alguien que la odiara…

Kiba abrió mucho los ojos buscando en su rostro alguna muestra de mentira, pero la chica, seria e inexpresiva, no parecía ser del tipo que se prestara a bromas. Con todo eso, definitivamente le parecía mentira, porque era la primera en toda su lista que le decía algo cordial sobre Karin, a quien todo mundo aparentemente quería pegarle un par de bofetadas.

—Pase. — invitó al interior.

La sala era cómoda, de un gusto elegante y muy tradicional; blanco y chocolate con un único detalle color rojo proporcionado por un ramo de rosas dispuestas en un jarrón sobre el pequeño comedor redondo que podía ver bien desde la salita de estar.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

El agente se sintió soñado, también era la primera persona con la que no sentía ni abrumado -como con la anciana que lo obligó a comer _muffins_ sin preguntarle antes- ni poco bienvenido -como otra vecina del barrio que le cerró la puerta en la cara-. Además era guapa.

—Un poco de agua, por favor…— en realidad no tenía ni hambre ni sed, acababa de almorzar, pero rechazar el ofrecimiento le pareció excesivamente grosero.

Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza y fue directo a la cocina tomando una pequeña charola de servicio sobre la que acomodó hábilmente dos portavasos, un par de servilletas de tela, un tazón de cristal con algunos cubos de hielo y sus respectivas pinzas de servicio no muy aparatosas. Con mucha ceremonia llenó una jarra limpia y dispuso también dos vasos a juego.

—Y si le hubiera pedido café…— murmuró.

—Aquí tiene.

—… Muchas… gracias…

Kiba no supo si debía servirse él o esperar a que su anfitriona lo hiciera, el vaso de agua parecía tener un protocolo incluido y él lo desconocía.

— ¿Cómo… cómo conoció a Karin?

Ella se inclinó al frente, Kiba cerró los ojos para no ver bajo la blusa que amenazaba con desbordar el contenido que apresaba. Kotohime no se percató de ello, o si lo hizo, disimuló al respecto y solo sirvió el agua.

—Fuimos compañeras de trabajo.

— ¿En alguna de las tiendas de discos?

—No. En la casa de citas _Mandala…_

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_No me resistí al escándalo con Naruto, era inevitable._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Viernes 6 de mayo de 2011

**Viernes 6 de Mayo de 2011**

**09:00 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**Un muerto, un herido y dos detenidos fue el saldo durante un enfrentamiento en el norte de Otogakure **entre oficiales de la policía y un grupo delictivo sospechoso del atentado en contra del agente de Konoha, Aburame Shino.

Las autoridades detuvieron a dos hombres que responden a los nombres de Gen'yūmaru y Gozu, respectivamente, luego de que estos condujeran a exceso de velocidad, un oficial de tránsito solicitó se detuvieran y comenzó el enfrentamiento. Les fueron confiscados en total dos fusiles, cinco pistolas semiautomáticas, cinco cargadores y 13.5 kilos de explosivos.

El procurador de justicia de Otogakure, Kaguya Kimimaro, indicó en un comunicado oficial que policías y delincuentes intercambiaron disparos resultando muerto un menor identificado como Yūkimaru, que viajaba con el grupo. Además, hirieron a otra presunta delincuente implicada; Guren, que sin embargo, consiguió escapar.

Los dos detenidos fueron trasladados a instancias oficiales para investigar su relación con el atentado en contra de Aburame Shino, pues los explosivos decomisados pertenecen al mismo lote empleado en la detonación que dejó inactivo al agente extranjero.

.

Kiba salió lentamente, respirando profundamente para calmar sus propios nervios. Tragó saliva sintiendo esta como una masa pegajosa y pesada que se adhería a su garganta haciéndole imposible tan sencilla tarea. Cerró los ojos y despacio se dejó resbalar por la pared del pasillo. Soltó un suspiro, más su estado de recuperación se vio interrumpido por el ruido de su teléfono móvil. Tardó unos momentos en reaccionar que era el suyo. Atontado como estaba una vez que supo que no era otro más que el suyo, levantó la tapa y miró con extrañeza el número sintiendo que todo a su alrededor y tal vez él mismo, no eran reales.

— ¿Si?— preguntó en cuanto se dignó a contestar el aparato.

— ¡¿En dónde estás metido?!

— ¿Neji? Pues justo ahora salgo de ver a Fūma Kotohime, como me dijiste.

—Necesito que corras a la cafetería que está frente al hotel.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Es urgente! ¡Y ni una palabra a los demás? ¡¿Me entiendes?!

—Sí, sí, no hagas tanto ruido, salgo para allá.

El muchacho cerró nuevamente el teléfono en cuanto Neji le hubo colgado, se rascó la mejilla y volvió a suspirar.

—De todos modos era imposible, Kotohime-san…— murmuró poniéndose de pie para ir a la cita con los ánimos ligeramente abatidos ¡Acababa de rechazar a una bella mujer!

Encogió los hombros y corrió escaleras abajo sin mirar atrás, por lo que no notó que la puerta del departamento estaba ligeramente abierta, y por ahí la mirada oscura de la joven, perfectamente delineada en color negro al igual que las pestañas rizadas, observaba al agente retirarse, una vez que estuvo segura de que había abandonado el edificio sacó su propio móvil.

—Acaba de irse.

La puerta se cerró, y en aquél edifico solo quedó el silencio.

.

Neji permanecía en calma, había perdido el control unos instantes en su llamada a Kiba, pero había conseguido volver a serenarse y pedir otra taza de café. Miró discretamente el reloj, habían pasado siete minutos y no estaba seguro de cuánto tenía que esperar para que su compañero finalmente apareciera. Había pensado en llamar también a Ino, pero ella no le contestó, seguramente era cosa del destino, que no se involucrara nadie más que Kiba y él mismo, y ni siquiera podía estar tan seguro de eso, la confianza en los demás se había hecho pedazos muy pequeños apenas pudo subir a su habitación y curiosear tras los pasos de Sai.

Su orgullo estaba herido, su seguridad también, todo en él se había derrumbado de manera dramática y patética.

Humillación.

Si no se había arrojado al suelo rasgándose las vestiduras era porque ante todo, era un Hyūga, y por eso mismo tenía que haber dignidad, no iría a reclamar y hacer escándalos como amante despechada. Callaría, y actuaría.

La puerta de cristal se abrió y quedó sorprendido de ver a Kiba, no pensó que literalmente corriera, se encontraba sin aire, con un ligero sudor cubriéndole la frente y las piernas le temblaban por lo que ni siquiera esperó a que le hicieran la invitación, se dejó caer en el sillón empotrado de la mesa de Neji.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó recobrando el aliento poco a poco.

—Estamos siendo usados.— sentenció directamente el abogado con toda naturalidad, como si fuera un hecho sin importancia al que él tampoco había prestado demasiada atención.

.

Sakura pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Ino no le miró siquiera, y el otro doctor solo hizo algunas anotaciones.

—Gracias, Haruno-san.— habló el único hombre poniéndose de pie. Ino imitó el movimiento, se encontraba colorada completamente, pero extrañamente silenciosa. Sakura no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, la entrevista solo había durado algunos minutos, y todo había empezado mal para terminar peor, o al menos eso percibió en la furiosa mirada azul de su amiga. Tragó saliva al escuchar el horrible timbre que marcaba las puertas abiertas, los dos doctores salieron, el guardia no tardó en entrar por ella.

El uniformado la tomó con fuerza por el brazo, la chica se molestó y frunció el entrecejo absteniéndose de mirarle y matarlo en la hoguera verde que eran sus ojos. Él era un bruto, pero si ella reaccionaba solo se empeoraría su situación, eso se lo había dejado muy en claro Neji y se lo remarcaba en cada visita: nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía que percibir en ella las ganas de matar tiempo y frustración rompiendo cosas. Que era lo que generalmente hacía, eso y golpear a Naruto.

Bajó la mirada, agachó la cabeza poniendo mínima resistencia, si tensaba el brazo no era para soltarse, era solo para evitar que el guardia se lo arrancara en sus bruscos movimientos.

—A… ¿A dónde vamos…? — la voz se le quebró al instante en que notó que no iban de regreso a su celda, el camino había cambiado y se dirigían a un lugar en el que nunca habían estado. Tembló ligeramente, su miedo era auténtico, y las demás reclusas la habían asustado lo suficiente como para ser capaz de imaginarse cualquier cosa con ese nuevo panorama.

Dos pasillos largos, seis puertas más…

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

La fuerza en su voz se recuperó completamente, y si no pudo correr a alcanzarle era porque el guardia aún la sujetaba con fuerza, clavando con furia indiferente los dedos en su delgado brazo. Con menos delicadeza la empujó al frente y cerró la puerta dejándola en la oficina a solas con el hombre que mantenía las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

Sasuke que recargaba en el escritorio y no saludó más que con un gruñido apenas audible.

—Es la oficina de Kimimaro, me la prestó un rato ya que aquí dentro no hay cámaras.— dijo para hacerle saber que nadie les escucharía ni sabrían que se vieron más allá del propio Kimimaro y el guardia.

—Sasuke-kun…

Pero a Sakura no se le ocurría realmente nada para decirle ¿Contarle del interrogatorio? ¿De las otras reclusas? ¿De lo bruto que era el guardia?

—Voy a irme de Otogakure…— soltó el otro causando que a ella se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¡Por favor, no te vallas!

Pero Sasuke no se molestó en explicarse, no la miraba, la duela del piso parecía más interesante en esos momentos, de hecho ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de la razón por la que precisamente a ella la había ido a ver para decirle.

—Por favor… por favor….

Sakura no quería lanzarse a él y abrazarlo, no se lo permitiría, así que optó únicamente por recoger los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—No te vayas otra vez…

Él resopló. No, no tenía ni idea de por qué la había ido a ver.

—Tiempo de empezar otra vez…— dijo solamente.

— ¡No! Por favor, solo espera un poco, Ino y Neji están seguros de que pueden ganar, saldré de aquí y nos iremos, no a Konoha, a donde tú quieras ¡Solo espera!

Sasuke levantó la mirada por vez primera clavando sus ojos negros en el rostro enrojecido de Sakura, bordeado de lágrimas y una angustia pura reflejándose, tan transparente en su sentir como siempre lo había hecho.

—Tengo que irme.

La joven pasmada en su lugar le miró cruzar la habitación y abrir la puerta.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó decidida a correr, pero las cadenas que enlazaban sus tobillos no se lo permitieron, casi cae por el brusco movimiento pero alcanzó a sostenerse de la pared.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Sasuke!

Pero él no miró atrás, justo como lo había hecho hacía años.

Sujetada a la fuerza por el guardia solo pudo mirar su espalda, alejándose, inmune a sus lágrimas, renuente a recibir su amor tantas veces ofrecido.

.

Sasuke subió a su auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza. No puso en marcha el motor inmediatamente, recargó los brazos en el volante y la cabeza sobre estos respirando profundamente.

En el asiento posterior había dos maletas, lo único que necesitaba para pasar una temporada fuera, compraría lo que hiciera falta, conseguiría un trabajo cuando se le acabara el dinero, pero ya no soportaba el acoso de Naruto y de los reporteros, el de Naruto principalmente porque aquél rubio idiota lo conocía demasiado bien como para poder leer entre líneas algunas cosas, su instinto se había agudizado con los años, había madurado profesionalmente y eso lo reconocía aunque lo insultara y denigrara apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Desde hacía un tiempo tuvo el valor para reconocerlo como un igual, un amigo, si bien preferiría morir a confesárselo. Era esa la razón por la que no lo soportaba cerca, porque Naruto podía leerlo, podía adivinarlo, aunque tal vez nunca comprenderlo, y era peligroso que no lo hiciera, se formaba sus propias ideas, sacaba conclusiones que no venían mucho al caso con su actuar. Y sobre todo, tal vez nunca lo perdonaría.

Sí sabía por qué la había buscado a ella, porqué solo a ella le informaba que salía del país, quería verla, quería ver esa reacción, quería que le dijera algo que despejara las dudas de su mente.

El saber si Sakura había sido capaz de matar a Karin o no, no era algo que le robara el sueño por las noches, pero había dejado una impresión profunda, una malsana curiosidad que quería satisfacer para asumir o desechar su parte de la culpa en aquella desgracia para la pelirroja.

Tras unos minutos se incorporó, insertó la llave y se dispuso a alcanzar la frontera antes del anochecer.

Sakura era la misma, había llorado, rogado y hecho promesas de amor.

Nada fuera de lo normal, nada que debiera ocurrir de acuerdo a su contexto… como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él nunca se hubiera casado con Karin, como si nunca la hubiera abandonado bañada en su propio llanto, sin escribirle ni llamarle por años enteros. Como si nunca…

Suspiró.

Con ella siempre era cuenta nueva.

Subió el volumen de la radio para que la música ahogara su voz interna, aquella a la que casi nunca le prestaba atención pero apenas Naruto asomaba la cabeza, sacaba todo una orquesta para que le escuchara. Definitivamente, el rubio era su muy molesta conciencia, su muy peligrosa conciencia.

Pero aunque así fuera, aunque Sakura haya matado a Karin, él directamente no tenía nada que ver y de eso cualquiera en conocimiento de causa lo notaría, cualquiera menos Naruto, claro, porque a sus ojos si alguien tenía la culpa era él, y no Sakura, él por "hacerla sufrir".

¡Pero si él no le había pedido a Sakura que se enamorara!

Se aferró con fuerza al volante.

¿Realmente Naruto pondría a Sakura sobre de él? ¿Y si fuera al revés? ¿Si Naruto creyera en su inocencia? ¿Dejaría sola a Sakura?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellas ideas, no le gustaba pensar mucho en ellos dos porque siempre terminaba complicándose el día, solo tenía que irse, Naruto encontraría la forma de sacar a Sakura así demoliera las paredes y todo volvería a la normalidad, nadie recordaría nada, salvo claro, sus vecinos, que aunque nunca quisieron a Karin los muy desgraciados habían desfilado frente a él para darle las "más sinceras condolencias por su pérdida".

Si hasta parecían aliviados de no tener que lidiar ya con ella.

Era bastante obvio, Karin tenía muchos enemigos, pudo ser cualquiera, no precisamente Sakura, en la radio había escuchado de Guren, ella sería una, una antigua compañera de sus años de distribuidora de _blanca_.

Detuvo el auto cuando le dio la luz roja.

Pero… si Naruto y los demás descubrían que había sido Sakura….

Seguro la confrontarían y ella hablaría, se quebraría ante su mejor amigo y su mentor, Kakashi por peor tutor que fuera la había acogido y cuidado con competencia aceptable, un poco de presión y Sakura hablaría…

¿Ella lo incriminaría?

No.

Imposible.

Ella moriría antes de eso.

Pero aunque mentalmente sonaba muy convencido, en el pecho no estaba del todo seguro. ¿Qué tan fuerte era un amor no correspondido? Esperaba que lo suficiente, o al menos que no se despechara.

Avanzó con algo de furia contra sí mismo.

¿Y si tras esa visita/despedida se sentía más dolida que antes? Estaba sensible por todo el ambiente recluso…

No, aunque ella hablara, él no había tenido nada que ver, era inocente por donde se mirara. Los dos eran adultos, y ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que solo era un sentido figurado, no una orden, y que no la obligo de ninguna manera, como adulta que era, Sakura había tomado una decisión.

Optó hacer una escala en una tienda de autoservicio, la boca se le había secado.

Solo habían sido unas palabras sin sentido ni demanda…

_Si quieres tomar el lugar de Karin, primero debes matarla._

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Algo tarde, pero bueno: ¡Feliz año 2012! XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Sábado 7 de Mayo de 2011

**Sábado 7 de Mayo de 2011**

**15:50 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**Las autoridades reabrieron oficialmente el caso de "El asesino de la señora Uchiha"** cerrado el pasado 21 de Abril del presente año, teniendo por culpable a Haruno Sakura del asesinato de Karin Uchiha. El caso se reabrió tomando en cuenta la sugerencia de instancias superiores y del propio abogado defensor.

El juez segundo en materia penal manifestó que reabrir el caso tras la intervención del grupo de investigación proveniente de Konoha, era un hecho casi seguro, aunque la posibilidad de arrojar resultados diferentes a los obtenidos por el cuerpo profesional de Otogakure distaban mucho de un juicio favorecedor para la acusada, sobre todo por la renuencia a la ampliación del dictamen de la necropsia hecha a la mujer asesinada.

Durante el proceso de investigación, que podría arrojar resultados durante la próxima semana debido a la creciente urgencia que mostró el defensor Hyūga Neji durante el intento de entrevistarle. Las autoridades fiscales también solicitaron a las instancias penitenciarias los estudios psicológicos hechos a Haruno Sakura por médicos especialistas en supervisión de la Dra. Yamanaka Ino, que representa la parte defensora.

Sin embargo, de no mostrarse evidencia que la deslinde completamente del homicidio, la sentencia de 54 años y tres meses que le fue dada podría no sufrir modificaciones, aunque el panorama se definiría en cuanto sean revisadas las pruebas y evidencia sobre la capacidad mental de la acusada.

.

Ino miró con desprecio el diario.

_"… capacidad mental de la acusada"_

—Ahora sí, frentesota, alguien más que yo va a creer que estás loca.— murmuró mientras se quitaba la toalla del cabello para empezar a peinarlo mientras estuviera húmedo aún.

.

Kiba se quedó muy serio. No esperaba que Neji prosiguiera, y en realidad este no hizo nada más que beberse el café -el quinto, o sexto tal vez, durante la conversación-. En la cafetería el día anterior no habían hecho más que informarse de la situación en la que se encontraban metidos hasta el cuello debido a un llamado de Kakashi que ponía a su disposición nueva información sobre la participación de Karin en el mercado de órganos, misma que supuestamente revisaban en esos momentos. Pero que el nombre de la pelirroja figurara como posible nexo entre el comprador y el facilitador no era ni por asomo sorpresa alguna, y varios nombres se habían repetido ya, así que seguía dar una segunda ronda de interrogatorios esta vez incluyendo la reciente información.

—Esto es serio, no se juega con eso.

— ¿Acaso soy del tipo de personas que realizan ese tipo de bromas de mal gusto?

—No. Pero me cuesta creerlo, no es correcto.

—En realidad si lo es, y es además una medida de precaución que yo también habría tomado de haberme tocado dirigir la campaña. Pero no por eso deja de ser insultante y preocupante, sobre todo por Haruno-san.

—Ni que lo digas.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Sacar a Haruno-san antes del próximo fin de semana e irnos de aquí.

—Neji, hemos estado dando rodeos, caminando en círculos, y todo nos lleva siempre a la misma tétrica conclusión, la única persona con motivo, oportunidad y sin coartada es Sakura, es feo reconocerlo, pero no tenemos ni un miserable indicio más. Cierto, había mucha gente que no la quería, pero nadie, nadie fue visto siquiera merodeando la casa, lo único que teníamos mas o menos útil era lo del sujeto que la visitaba en la madrugada, pero él está muerto y su casa completamente destruida, nada para probar que pudo haber sido él.

—Pero es nuestra única oportunidad, piensa Kiba ¿Qué tendría ella de especial? ¿Que era más interesante que su seguridad social como esposa del favorito del dueño del país? Porque ella no podía expedir ni un cheque porque todo estaba a nombre de Sasuke, y hacía años que no tenía contacto con su padre adoptivo, así que nadie podía llegar a Orochimaru mediante ella, era un mero adorno, una cosa completamente inútil de la que nadie sacaría provecho ¿Para qué la quería un chantajista? Y no uno corriente, estoy convencido de que Jigumo era un profesional y conocía de sobra la imposibilidad de Karin para proporcionarle dinero o influencias, debió haber algo más.

—La hermana de Jigumo, Kotohime-san, no tiene ni idea, ayer la vi, dijo que no se hablaban desde hacía años, así que no pudo responder muchas de la preguntas.

— ¿Y le crees?

—Creo que en este lugar no tienen ni idea de lo que es la unión familiar o para qué sirve, no serían los primeros ni los últimos que veamos que aunque se criaron en la misma casa hoy se tratan como extraños.

—Hay que averiguar qué quería Jigumo de Karin, a toda costa.

—Bueno, y ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Esa es una buena pregunta. No es más fácil eso que demostrar que Sakura no estuvo ahí cuando encontraron su cabello en la mano de Karin. Pero si te soy sincero, tendremos que jugar sucio.

.

Kimimaro releyó el informe de Jūgo.

—Tayuya y Jiroubou lo tienen confirmado.

— ¿Y alguien tiene idea de a dónde va?

—Con toda seguridad va a salir del país, pasó a inspección su pasaporte. Su posible destino sería el País de la Cascada o tal vez el País de la Tierra… ¿Envió a que lo sigan?

Kimimaro negó con la cabeza bajando la hoja hasta dejarla sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Hay noticias sobre Guren?

—Ninguna, es como si se hubiera desaparecido.

— ¿Y los detenidos?

—Nada. No han hablado y el equipo de interrogación especial ha intervenido.

La interrogación especial no era otra cosa sino llana y simple tortura, bajo las leyes del país era legal emplearla sobre sospechosos que pusieran en riesgo la seguridad nacional, y debido a la naturaleza del crimen adjudicado, esa sin duda era una verdadera situación que lo necesitaba, pero que desgraciadamente no podía emplear con Haruno respecto al asesinato de la esposa de una persona muy estimada para él. Y la culpa de todo recaía más que en la intervención misma de Konoha, en los malditos diarios y sus notas "día a día" del caso.

Torturar gente era una cosa de lo más natural, pero la inmensa mayoría de la población, no solo de Otogakure, sino del país entero, veía aquello como un retroceso en su lucha para alcanzar la modernidad y la paz tan anhelada. Si se publicaba nota con fotografía de la mujer después de ser interrogada bajo esos parámetros, las cosas podían volcarse en su contra, y aunque la encerrara tres niveles bajo tierra y máxima seguridad estaba convencido de que los periodistas encontrarían manera de hacer saber el hecho.

La única protección de Haruno en el país no estaba en ningún tratado internacional, sino en la prensa y su avivado interés en el caso, en el momento en que dejara de resultar interesante para los tirajes diarios la bajaría a las salas privadas, yendo él mismo de ser necesario a ejecutar el interrogatorio.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—… Llama a Sakon… pónmelo en la línea en unos diez minutos, debo hacer otra llamada.

—Entendido.

Jūgo abandonó el despacho, y al verse solo realizó una llamada de rutina antes de proceder con las acciones comprometedoras.

—Necesito hablar personalmente con Orochimaru-sama.

—_No puede atenderte, Kimimaro-kun. Está ocupado._

—Es urgente, Kabuto, no fastidies.

—_Alguien está de mal humor._

.

Kakashi llamó a la puerta, Neji le permitió pasar aunque no era realmente necesario, pues iba a abrir de todos modos y solo había tenido un detalle de cortesía para que no lo encontrara en un momento incómodo, que tampoco le preocupaba mucho, simplemente Neji era Neji, y Neji podía ser imprevisible respecto a sus ajusticiamientos, tan sencillamente como que se encargaría de esconderle el Icha Icha durante el resto de su estancia en Otogakure como de levantar una demanda contra la editorial que paralizara la producción de nuevos volúmenes por tiempo indefinido.

— ¿Tienen algo? Escuché que pediste la apelación para empezar el lunes.

—No, pero sí la pedí, tengo hoy y mañana para armar un caso de lo más complicado en un sistema que desconozco completamente con todas las pruebas en contra y ni un solo testigo. Así que si tiene algo importante que decir, dígalo, sino, con todo respeto le pediría que abandonara la habitación.

—Vaya, estás de malas. Dime qué tienes para ver en qué te puedo ayudar.

Neji levantó la vista manteniendo la expresión neutra de su rostro, ese complejo manejo de músculos con los que no permitía que se expresara nada que él no quería revelar. Naruto le decía que podía probar suerte con el juego de póker, pero eso le resultaba poco interesante, por no decir que no daría una buena imagen profesional. Y precisamente esa expresión nula disparó las alertas de Kakashi, sonrió y se acercó echándose en la cama mientras el otro seguía revisando hojas de declaraciones y garabateaba en otras las conclusiones o preguntas que sacaba de ellas.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke se interesaría en una mujer como Karin? Sasuke quería formar una familia de manera seria; ya tenia el buen trabajo, la casa amplia, tenía en proyecto a los hijos, pero ¿Hijos con una mujer que trabajó en un prostíbulo, traficaba droga, tenía problemas de control de ira, testaruda, poco apreciada en la comunidad y que ni siquiera dependía de ella su relación con Orochimaru? Desde ahí las cosas no me cuadran, ella tenía algo que Sasuke quería, y ese algo tal vez fue el motivo del chantaje con Jigumo. Recapitulando. El día de su muerte, el martes 19 de abril, Sasuke la dejó viva a las 7:20 horas que fue cuando se marchó al trabajo, estaba dormida, pero viva según su declaración y el reporte post-mortem lo confirma, ella no murió sino hasta mínimo las 11:30, no puede haber un error de tiempo tan grave. Ya revisé las fotografías tomadas ese mismo martes, y nosotros revisamos la casa el sábado 23, no se había movido nada salvo el cuerpo y las piezas más importantes, todo indica que el primer golpe fue arriba, pero las puertas de abajo están ilesas, tuvo que entrar por la ventana abierta. Los teléfonos están bien así que no me explico cómo es que si ella pasó al lado de uno durante su huida no lo tomó para pedir ayuda, además era inalámbrico.

—El miedo puede alterarte el sentido común a niveles insospechables, Neji-kun.

—Al respecto otro asunto sospechoso, Sasuke y otro sujeto que interrogamos, Hōzuki Suigetsu, no se explican como es que Karin no gritó, o en su defecto, por qué nadie la escuchó. El forense apuntó la inexistencia de lesiones en boca o garganta, pero enfatizó las uñas y dedos rotos ¡No tiene sentido! Lo único que tengo a favor es el examen de Haruno-san, estaba perfectamente, completamente ilesa, de haber golpeado a Karin como debió de haberlo hecho, tendría dañados los nudillos, codos o rodillas, se tiene muy claro que no se utilizaron objetos para golpear, que fue un golpe a mano desnuda, y Haruno-san no tenía ni una uña rota, pero tenemos su cabellos enredado en la mano de Karin y lo peor, es cabello sin raíz, legítimamente arrancado y no sustraído de su cepillo, por ejemplo.

—Si… y no olvides que no tiene coartada, en la clínica el director mostró su solicitud de vacaciones para esa semana, y eso agrava el problema porque implicaría planeación.

—Haruno-san no tiene amigos aquí, salvo el propio Sasuke, no quedó de verse con nadie, nadie la vio en ningún club, centro de relajación, salón de belleza o parecido. Simplemente desapareció y cuando vuelve a salir a la luz es cuando Karin aparece muerta.

—Sakura-chan dice que se quedó en casa haciendo investigación para ingresar a un postgrado, eso es difícil de probar porque no acudió a una biblioteca.

—Y aquí la cobertura de Internet es cara, ella no tenía contratado el servicio. Ni tampoco teléfono de línea fija.

— ¿Qué hay del cuchillo?

— ¿El cuchillo?

—Sí, el cuchillo con el que la mataron, cerámica de treinta centímetros de largo, serrado de dientes anchos, originalmente cortaba pan, Sasuke desayunó con él en la mañana.

Neji que quedó quieto.

—Kakashi-san ¿Usted escucha los reportes de Naruto? ¿O lee los míos?

—Por supuesto. Estoy a cargo, y me tomo esto muy en serio porque Sakura-chan no solo es compatriota, es una amiga, y haré todo lo posible por ayudarla ahora que me necesita.

El más joven de los dos miró atentamente cada pronunciación de cada palabra, había determinación, decisión, total sinceridad, e incluso su expresión se había tornado diferente, más como lo había imaginado cuando en la universidad rodaban las leyendas sobre tan eminente figura de la Agencia de Investigación Pericial de Konoha.

—Me cuesta creerlo.— soltó mordaz levantándose y alisando su pantalón arrugado, caminando al guardarropa para sacar una camisa en condiciones menos lamentables que la que llevaba, necesitaba salir y usar con urgencia un teléfono.

.

Kiba se agachó más evitando chocar con las ramas de los arbustos, se abstuvo de resoplar aunque muchas ganas tenía de ello, siguió observando, tratando de pensar, sabía que no era tan listo como Shikamaru, pero con un demonio que tenía que ocurrírsele algo en los inmediatos minutos, algo que no fuera saltar y estrangular a ese individuo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de calmar sus impulsos.

—Piensa, piensa, piensa, eres un maldito investigador no llegaste a serlo solo por el apellido, te ganaste el lugar, demuéstralo.— se dijo furioso.

.

Kakashi entró a la habitación con semblante taciturno.

—Neji lo descubrió.

Sai separó la vista de la pantalla y la dejó posada en su superior. Yamato hizo lo mismo suspendiendo la lectura del informe y Gai terminó la llamada que tenía al momento, y aunque estaba muy emocionado por las buenas noticias recibidas vía telefónica, no pudo evitar el poner su máxima expresión de tragedia.

— ¿Crees que hable?— se atrevió a preguntar Yamato tragando saliva.

—No lo sé.

—Si pone en peligro la misión, eliminarlo sería una opción viable.— articuló Sai con nula expresión.

—No seas drástico, no vamos a matarlo, además no sé como vaya a proceder aparte de la evidente evasión, tiene la apelación lista e irá a juicio el lunes, y si ya sabe lo que creo que sabe, tendrá a Sakura fuera para el miércoles.

— ¿Qué haremos?

—Trabajar más rápido, no tenemos más opción. Gai, creo que necesitaré que hagas unas cosas.

— ¡Claro!

.

Neji se dejó caer en un banquillo del parque y sacó su teléfono celular.

—Tenten ¿Por qué te levantas en las mañanas a prepararme el desayuno?

— _¿Eh? ¿Qué pregunta ridícula es esa?_

—Solo responde.

—_Pues, porque soy tu esposa ¿No?_

—Y yo soy tu esposo, pero no hago eso por ti.

—_Eso es porque eres una piedra, Neji-kun._

—En serio ¿Por qué lo haces? Si no lo hicieras no es como si te fuera a pedir el divorcio, ni tampoco me acostaría con otra.

— _¡Hey! ¡¿A qué viene el interrogatorio?!_

—Solo responde.

—_Pues porque quiero, idiota. Quiero verte en las mañanas antes de irte, quiero que sepas que aunque no sé cocinar soy capaz de arriesgarme a un incendio o lesionarme para hacerte un café y algo de arroz o un emparedado que es lo que mejor me queda. ¡Te hago el desayuno porque me viene en gana pero si te molesta no lo haré más!_

Tenten colgó, Neji pensó en llamarla de nuevo para calmarla, pero consciente de que eran las hormonas alborotadas por el embarazo lo dejó para después, no escucharía razones en esos momentos. No obstante aquella conversación le había aclarado dos dudas. Él no era psicólogo, eso era Ino, pero con ella no podía contar en esos momentos.

.

Kiba se puso de pie armándose de valor y caminó derecho hasta donde un par de sujetos comían en la mesa exterior de un sitio de comida rápida. Eran gemelos, o hermanos como mínimo, el parecido era demasiado, solo que uno de ellos tenía una apariencia enfermiza y delicada, no obstante comía la hamburguesa con la misma ferocidad que el otro notablemente más sano.

—Hey, buenas tardes.— saludó el joven Inuzuka entrelazando la formalidad con cierto aire casual.

—Buenas.— respondió el hermano más robusto apenas prestando atención aunque Kiba se inclinó un poco al frente para quedar un poco a su altura ya que ellos estaban sentados y él de pie.

— ¿Saben en dónde se encuentran las instancias de control animal?

El hermano enfermo tragó y señaló una calle.

—Seis hacia arriba, una a la izquierda, avanzas dos y la de la derecha en la cuchilla.

— ¡Ah! Gracias, estaba cerca entonces, me perdí un poco.

Ninguno de los dos respondió algo al respecto.

— ¿Me regalan una servilleta? — preguntó sonriendo mientras aspiraba haciendo sonar una constipación. Nuevamente fue el hermano delgado quien atendió, aunque sin palabra pasándole una de las que tenían dispuestas sobre la mesa.

—Gracias.

Kiba se dio la media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos para tomar el camino señalado, aspiró el trozo de papel, el olor a carne a la parrilla con queso era perceptible, y de hecho se le antojo hacer una escala, pero tenía que irse rápido, al menos antes de que se dieran cuenta. Además ya no le quedaba dinero para el día, lo del almuerzo y la cena lo había tenido que usar para pagarle a un niño por un berrinche que le había conseguido la mejor pista hasta el momento.

.

—Es tú teléfono.

El hermano robusto buscó con la mirada el aparato que sonaba pero no podía ubicar entre todo el desorden que tenían sobre la mesa.

—Acá, hermano.— dijo el otro señalando debajo de un chaleco malva.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto en cuanto tomó la llamada sin considerar que aún tenía bocado masticando.

—Sí. Voy para allá.

El hermano más fornido se puso de pie recogiendo sus cosas.

—Me mandó llamar Kimimaro, no sé a qué hora regreso, no te olvides de tomarte las medicinas y pasa a comprar detergente para la ropa, no lavé en la mañana porque se acabó.

El más escuálido asintió quedamente pasando a devorar las papas fritas.

—Nos vemos.

—Suerte, Sakon.

Dejó dinero en la mesa para las mencionadas compras y después corrió a un vehículo aparcado no muy lejos. Arrojó todas sus cosas al interior, se cambiaría el uniforme en el camino durante los semáforos.

.

Itachi se acomodó la gorra con las siglas de la agencia a la que pertenecía, fue el último en abordar el vehículo de transporte, tras haber asegurado que todos los seleccionados para la misión estaban ya en su sitio. Permaneció silencioso, contrario al otro capitán que pegaba de gritos anunciando el aborde y marcha.

—Es muy pronto.— murmuró.

A su lado otro hombre, considerablemente más grande, también se ponía la gorra, por encima del pañuelo azul que ocultaba su calvicie .

—Yo solo espero que esos chiquillos hayan hecho las cosas bien.

Itachi asintió.

—Ahora pues, estaremos en la frontera al anochecer, ahí esperaremos indicaciones. Lleva el impermeable, anuncian mal tiempo.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. Domingo 8 de Mayo de 2011

**Domingo 8 de Mayo de 2011**

**18:00 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**Se denuncia oficialmente la muerte de una reclusa del reclusorio de ****Kumo Soka, centro penitenciario donde permanece actualmente Haruno Sakura, siendo la occisa compañera de celda suya,** ante las especulaciones de las demás internas, no dudaron en acusar a la ciudadana de Konoha como presunta responsable.

La mujer originaria del norte del País de los Campos de Arroz, de 31 años fue encontrada sin vida y sin signos de violencia a las 16:30 horas en la cama de su celda compartida con la convicta Haruno que supuestamente fue solicitada en las oficinas superiores para ajustar detalles de su caso reabierto y con sesión de juicio para el día siguiente.

Aunque la opinión preliminar ofrecida por el procurador de justicia de Otogakure, Kaguya Kimimaro, sugiere que fueron causas naturales por deficiencia del corazón, debió de aislarse a la acusada también del asesinato de Uchiha Karin debido a la violencia en su contra perpetrada por otras reclusas.

Mientras dure el nuevo periodo de juicio, por su seguridad, Haruno Sakura permanecerá en la prisión anexa al Tribunal Superior de Otogakure.

.

Sai terminó de leer la pequeña nota adjunta al correo que le había llegado hacía solo unos minutos, esperaban "su autorización" para mandarla a la edición última del día. Enseguida vio emerger la ventana de mensajería instantánea del remitente de dicho correo.

_MiSaKa_HiDa: Es un asco._

_Sai: Lo sé, pero no puedo darte nada hasta mañana. De todos modos no es como si el diario sacara noticias de calidad, periodismo basura._

_MiSaKa_HiDa: ¡Eres horrible! ¡No sé cómo es que sigo tu juego! ¬.¬_

_Sai: Porque te doy noticias exclusivas del caso._

_MiSaKa_HiDa: pff a veces es relleno como esta, sabes que todas las reclusas sabían de su corazón, y todas vieron como Haruno-san le ayudó en los últimos días._

_Sai: Tengo órdenes de no dejar que la prensa excluya a la fea y tú tendrás tus recompensas._

_MiSaKa_HiDa: Ya se :D solo no olvides tu promesa ¿Eh?_

_Sai: No._

_MiSaKa_HiDa: ¿Entonces así se queda?_

_Sai: Sí._

_MiSaKa_HiDa: Bien, tengo que irme, el editor está de mal humor._

_Sai: Nos veremos en la noche, a ver si puedo rescatar algo._

_MiSaKa_HiDa: No, mejor déjame la exclusiva mañana terminada la sesión del juicio._

_Sai: Está bien._

_-MiSaKa_HiDa SE HA DESCONECTADO-_

Sai cerró a tiempo la conversación, entraba Neji con semblante molesto, el gesto de su boca ligeramente torcida, tan imperceptiblemente que solo otro experto en inexpresividad muscular podría haberlo notado, alguien como él concretamente. Bajó la mirada clavándose de nuevo en el ordenador, Kakashi le había ordenado la evasión como primera línea en caso de verse solo con Neji.

—Sai, necesito un favor.

—Claro.

— ¿Puedes comprobar un número de teléfono?

El abogado le extendió unas impresiones donde con resaltador amarillo sobresalían cuatro líneas del mismo número, llamadas que duraron al rededor de cinco o seis minutos cada una. Sai la recibió, capturó los números en la pantalla, pero se detuvo a solo unos instantes de presionar la tecla para entrar. Algo se removió en su mente, Neji vio esa duda. Decidió meter el número y el archivo arrojado lo obligo a tensarse.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—El sistema está lento.— respondió aprovechando que estaba del otro lado y no podía ver su pantalla, hizo un tecleo rápido, esperó unos instantes.

—El nombre del sujeto es Suigetsu Hōzuki, con domicilio en la reserva forestal Kubikiribōchō.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. — y le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo mientras miraba a Neji salir aparentemente complacido con el resultado. Una vez que por las pantallas de las cámaras corroboró que entraba a su habitación, sacó su teléfono móvil.

—Kakashi-san… Neji me dio un recibo de teléfono para confirmar, estaba el número del doctor Ibiki Morino, le di datos falsos pero no extraños.

—_Creí que Gai se haría cargo de eso._

—Sí, pero por lo que alcance a ver, el recibo de teléfono no es de la casa Uchiha, es de la oficina de Sasuke-kun.

—_Pero…_

—Sí, es raro, no sé que tiene que ver con el caso, a menos en que insista en que Sasuke-kun es el asesino y no Sakura-chan. Por cierto, Sasuke-kun está casi en la frontera, el GPS que le pusimos a su auto solo me ha marcado tres escalas, en tiendas de autoservicio.

— _¿De verdad crees que va a salir del país?_

—Uno no pasa a inspección su pasaporte por nada. De todos modos ya le di la dirección a Naruto, lo alcanzará en unas dos horas si maneja como siempre.

—_Bien, tenme al tanto de lo de Neji-kun._

—Está bien, por cierto, la nota del diario está lista.

—_Solo hay que aguantar una semana más._

—No creo que a Hida-san le moleste, la mantiene entusiasmada la promesa que le hicimos de cubrir la cumbre internacional de La Alianza en Konoha.

Kakashi suspiró.

—_Te llamo más tarde, los invitados están llegando._

.

Neji se mordió el pulgar, mientras revisaba el historial de Sai, lo maldijo para sus adentros, había hecho un cambio de números para darle nombre y domicilio, pero podía ver el primer resultado arrojado.

—Eso explica porqué mandaron a Ino…— murmuró —El doctor Morino no podía estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo. Genma tampoco.

.

Naruto aceleró un poco para estabilizar el motor de su auto, había insistido en llevarlo pese a que le dijeron que con la camioneta oficial y el auto de Neji era suficiente, pero ahora le daban la razón cuando le ordenaron misión nueva yendo detrás de Sasuke que recorría la vieja y descuidada carretera que lo llevaría al País de la Tierra. Había empezado a llover, sus limpiaparabrisas rechinaron, a medida que avanzaba la lluvia se volvía más densa, la escuchaba golpear el toldo, sus faros no iluminaban mucho y los cristales se empañaban por dentro, pero si bajaba la velocidad, perdería a Sasuke, miraba de reojo su teléfono con la señal que Sai le actualizaba sobre la ubicación, Sasuke se había detenido ¡Tenía la oportunidad perfecta!

.

Sasuke golpeó su cabeza contra el volante. Tenía que ser una jodida broma. La llanta delatara, del lado derecho había reventado y dudaba si valía la pena mojarse de pies a cabeza cambiándola, igual podía esperar a que despejara un poco. No tenía prisa, no había diferencia entre llegar a la frontera en dos horas o en cuatro.

Apagó la radio pero dejó la calefacción, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, estaba tenso, sus pensamiento iban y venían con fuerza sacudiéndole la cabeza que había logrado mantener fría para las declaraciones y las prensa. Iba de Naruto a Sakura, de Sakura a Karin, de Karin a Suigetsu…

Se sentía cansado, fastidiado, sin ganas de permanecer un minuto más en ese país que lo asfixiaba.

Tal vez dormiría un rato, tenía varios días sin conciliar el sueño apropiadamente, con el trabajo, la presión de Naruto, los periodistas imbéciles, ya no aguantaba más.

Saltó en su asiento cuando golpearon en la ventana, con los cristales empañados no podía distinguir bien, una persona normal habría tenido reservas para bajar la ventanilla, pero Sasuke pensó que si le hubiera querido matar, simplemente ya lo habría hecho. Presionó el botón del sistema automático, bajando lentamente, abrió la boca un poco y puso rígidos los hombros, frunciendo las cejas, era Naruto.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué se supone haces? ¿A dónde pensabas ir?

—Naruto… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—Vamos a mi auto ¡Dattebayo! ¡No podemos quedarnos!

—Olvídalo, me quedó aquí, pondré la refacción cuando se calme la lluvia.

— ¡Va a estar así toda la noche!

—No importa.

.

—Kakashi-san.— saludó Itachi en cuanto bajó de la camioneta. Kakashi tenía puesto el impermeable negro y bufanda, les esperaba en la entrada de una casa amplia, sin vecinos cerca, se veía algo como un lago a la derecha y un denso bosque a la izquierda. Con la lluvia no había muchos detalles para distinguir, aún así, los dos estaban afuera mirando nada en especial. Pero los ocupantes de las otras cuatro camionetas empezaron a bajar equipo y personal.

—Ah, Itachi-kun, pasen, no podemos hacer nada justo ahora, pero yo espero que a más tardar mañana temprano tengamos las cosas en orden, tuvimos que adelantar planes.

— ¿Problemas graves?

—Nada realmente serio, pero me preocupa Sasuke-kun, está tomando las cosas demasiado…

— ¿Frío?

—Al principio. Está por explotar. Ya empezó a correr.

—Como esa noche… recuerdo el día en que nuestros padres murieron, al principio dijo que no le importaba, después, aparentemente de la nada salió corriendo y…

—Envié a Naruto.

—Tal vez él pueda hacer lo que yo no.

Kakashi asintió.

.

— ¡Naruto, maldición! ¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman!

— ¡Tú necesitas ayuda y yo voy a ayudarte!

— ¡Basta! ¡No quiero que me ayudes a nada!

Se había bajado del auto, o más bien, Naruto le había bajado abriendo la puerta en cuanto alcanzó el pasador justo antes de que la ventanilla se cerrara, Sasuke le empujó y pensaba volver a meterse, subir el vidrio e ignorarlo hasta que se cansara de gritar o de mojarse, pero Naruto le alcanzó, le jaló por la camisa y volvió a hacerle retroceder.

— ¡Tenemos que hablar!

— ¡No! ¡No tenemos! ¡No es mi obligación!

El joven Uchiha generalmente podía mantener el temple, hablar en voz baja, evitaba dar espectáculos, pero Naruto lo exasperaba, lo hacía salir de su zona segura. Le lanzó un golpe para que lo soltara, pero el rubio lo evitó y se lo regresó dándole en el estómago.

— ¡Sasuke no puedes seguir así! ¿De qué quieres huir?— se quejó aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo.

— ¡Yo no estoy huyendo de nada! ¡Maldición! ¡Y si lo hiciera sería de ti! ¡Para que me dejes en paz!

Ambos siguieron forcejeando, Sasuke para regresar al auto, Naruto para alejarlo.

— ¡No voy a dejar que vuelvas a abandonar a Sakura-chan!

— ¡Si tanto la quieres quédate tú con ella! ¡Anda! ¡Ve y haz lo de siempre! ¡Sírvele de consuelo!

Sasuke consiguió derribarlo pero él también había caído de rodillas, en ese momento Naruto optó por abrazarlo con las piernas, quería darle la vuelta, dejarlo a él sobre el pavimento y obligarlo a escuchar.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo!

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no te quiere?! ¡Mierda contigo! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Deja de sangrar por una estúpida para la que no eres nada!

Naruto perdió el control, su iniciativa de únicamente detenerle se esfumó y lanzó un puñetazo directo a su cara derribándolo por completo.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡Retíralo!

— ¡No! ¡Sabes que es verdad! ¡Siempre ha sido así! ¡Desde la secundaria!

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Tú solo la haces sufrir cuando ella ha sido siempre tan buena contigo! ¡Imbécil!

Sasuke le pateó, se dio la vuelta para levantarse pero Naruto se volvió a lanzar sobre él, chocaron contra el auto de Sasuke, solo los faros del viejo Mustang iluminaban sus siluetas, Naruto lo apresó y lo volvió a golpear, dos veces más antes de que el otro pudiera quitarse.

— ¡Yo le prometí a Sakura-chan que…!

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!

Sasuke estaba fuera de sí, sangraba por la nariz y no hacía nada por limpiarse, se le figuraba como agua tal vez, jadeaba al respirar, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la expresión desencajada.

— ¿Qué tenía Karin que no tenía Sakura? — preguntó Naruto suplicante — ¿Por qué tenías que romperle el corazón?

—No sabes lo que dices. ¡No se trata de ella!

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí lo sé! ¡Sé que Sakura-chan lloraba todas las noches! ¡Que dejó de comer! ¡Y tú ni una maldita postal nos mandaste siquiera para decirnos que estabas vivo! ¡Solo dime porqué!

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

Sasuke se volvió a lanzar contra él tirándolo de espaldas.

— ¡Tú crees que lo puedes entender pero no sabes nada!

— ¡Entonces explícame! ¡¿Por que dejaste que Sakura-chan cargara todo esto sola?!

— ¡Ella lo quiso así! ¡Yo nunca le he pedido nada, ni a ella ni a ti!

Siguieron forcejeando, Sasuke estaba gritando más, estaba completamente decidido a hacer lo que fuera para callarlo y Naruto jamás lo había visto de tal manera, sin la máscara de "soy perfecto" y mucho menos llorando.

— ¡Nunca quise nada de ustedes! ¡Solo me complicaron la vida! ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz!

.

Neji se frotó los ojos cansado de tanto leer y estar frente a la computadora, se puso la chaqueta impermeable ya no importándole que Sai lo viera ¡Al demonio con él! Kiba ya estaba en el pasillo, también con ropa adecuada para la lluvia.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro, Neji?

—Completamente.

—Van a despedirnos.

—Tienes el negocio de tu hermana y yo el de mi tío, en la calle no terminaremos.

Kiba rió.

—Es la primera vez desde que te conozco, que hablas de integrarte al despacho Hyūga. Hinata-chan dijo que morirías antes de ingresar tu solicitud ahí.

.

Sai se puso de pie, nervioso, Kakashi no le tomaba la llamada, pero tenía que mantener la calma, todo saldría bien, las piezas se acomodaban y aunque Neji se mostrara reacio a ajustarse al cambio, todo caería en su sitio tarde o temprano. Aunque no estaba de más corroborar con su superior inmediato.

—Neji-kun, no te metas donde no puedo ayudarte…— murmuró volviendo a sentarse en su computadora.

.

Naruto estaba de rodillas al frente de Sasuke, también encogido, completamente mojados, cansados, llenos de lodo sin inmutarse en la lluvia que no disminuía.

—Itachi lo echó a perder.— masculló Sasuke con la mirada perdida —Todo fue su culpa, yo…

Un relámpago cayó cerca de ahí iluminando todo de azul.

— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?

—La culpa no la tengo yo. Solo quería dejar todo atrás, empezar de nuevo, tomar mi camino…

Naruto se inclinó más recargando la cabeza sobre el auto, a un lado de donde estaba tumbado su amigo.

—Los odio a todos…

— ¿Sakura-chan lo hizo?

—… No lo sé… yo…

.

Neji condujo a Kiba por las calles oscuras de Otogakure, usualmente no había mucha gente transitando en ellas, pero por la lluvia ni una sola alma ajena a ellos se distinguía. Se dirigían al centro, tenían que ir a pie pero realmente no les importaba si estaba lejos o no, varias cuadras y un puente que se alzaba sobre un río.

— ¿Cómo se te vino ocurrir esto?— preguntó el muchacho Inuzuka.

—Si te digo, te reirás.

—No lo creo, mientras dé resultados, el método es lo de menos. Ya estamos entrando en desesperación.

—Sasuke desayunó solo esa mañana, Karin ni siquiera intentó levantarse.

.

— ¿Qué pasó ese martes, Sasuke?

—Karin se enojó, la noche anterior peleamos, pensé en irme, dejarla hacer su vida, dormimos en habitaciones separadas… iba a llevarla a cenar esa noche para que se calmara…

.

—Y una esposa que no hace eso, es porque está molesta, mucho.

—Tiene sentido. Pero no veo la relevancia ni la relación.

—En este rompecabezas pensábamos que teníamos solo tres piezas: a un marido apático, una esposa histérica y, a Sakura. Pero ahora tú y yo sabemos que todo es más grande eso y hay personajes nuevos, a ellos les vamos a dar una visita esta noche.

.

— ¿Por qué pelearon?

Sasuke se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se recargó en sus rodillas, para deshacerse de Naruto, para que desapareciera de ahí tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Me acostaba con Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<em>

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Lunes 18 de Abril de 2011

**Lunes 18 de Abril de 2011**

**09:00 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**La Bolsa de Valores del País de los Campos de Arroz (BVPCA*)****,** **finalizó la semana con un balance negativo en 302.51 puntos o 0.74 por ciento menos en relación con el cierre del viernes pasado.**

Del 13 al 17 de abril, Índice de Precios y Cotizaciones (IPC), registró avances en dos sesiones por tres de retroceso.

Las emisoras que registraron las mayores ganancias semanales fueron HYŪGA ICHIZOKU con 13.87 por ciento y SARUTOBI GINKŌ con un avance de 8.12 por ciento.

En tanto, la de mayor pérdida fue MANDA ŌKYŪ con un retroceso de 7.43 por ciento.

El descenso en la empresa nacional de mayor éxito en los últimos años, ha sido alarmante sobre todo porque los competidores extranjeros parecen dominar el mercado completamente...

.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Es necesario que leas durante el desayuno?

Karin había bajado el periódico apareciendo su rostro por encima de él, hacía un puchero y se había quitado los lentes para acentuar el color de sus ojos a juego con su cabello, aún desordenado por acabar de levantarse.

—Hmp.

—No estés molesto, hoy prepararé Omusubi ¿Eso te pondrá de mejor humor?

—Mejor no lo intentes, mañana tengo una junta importante y no la voy a cancelar por estar en el hospital.

— ¡Sasuke!

—Debo irme, te confirmo si llego a la cena.

— ¡Sasuke!

Pero él ya no le hacía caso alguno, tomó su saco, el periódico que dobló a la mitad para terminar de leerlo más tarde, las llaves del auto, su portafolios y salió de la casa dejando a la mujer plantada en el comedor con los brazos cruzados. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el sonido del auto soltó un chillido de rabia, era la cuarta vez consecutiva que hacía eso, no llegaría a cenar, a eso de las siete le llamaría, le diría que había una junta urgente, un cliente inesperado, que no llegaría sino hasta las once o después. Eso si se dignaba a llamar.

Pateó la silla de la cocina y decidió subir a arreglarse.

¡Al diablo con Sasuke! ¡Al diablo con él!

Las pisadas furiosas hicieron ruido en las escaleras aunque estaban recubiertas con alfombra, entró a la habitación tomó un par de toallas y se encerró en el baño, de donde no salió sino hasta una hora después. Por el cabello no pudo hacer mucho, lo había planchado pero seguía estando rebelde con puntas poco agraciadas y el rojo solo se hacía más oscuro, aún así, lo prefería más que su forma original.

Después de ordenar la habitación, bajo a la cocina para lavar los platos y darle una aspirada a todo el piso.

Así se le iban los días, en la limpieza de la casa, en su propio arreglo. El teléfono sonó y ella lo tomó con desgana.

—Diga.— respondió casi como amenaza.

—_Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra el señor Uchiha Sasuke?— _preguntó la voz de un hombre con evidente acento protocolario.

—No ¿Deja recado?

—_Habla Shiranui Genma ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?_

—Karin, su esposa.

—_Encantado señora, hablo de __Sarutobi Ginkō ¿Sería posible programar una cita con usted y su esposo para ofrecer nuestro últimos servicios de seguros?_

—No creo que le interese, odia a los agentes de seguros.

—_La intención de ofrecer nuestros nuevos servicios es la de asegurar el futuro de lo más importante que tiene usted, su familia ¿Tiene hijos?_

Karin dudó un momento y tomó el block de notas que había junto al teléfono junto con el bolígrafo.

—No, pero estamos en ello.

—_Piense solo por un instante en las muchas cosas que pueden suceder, por ejemplo, que su esposo pierda su empleo, o se accidente camino a Kumo._

— ¿Kumo?

—_Por poner un ejemplo señora, podría ser Sora._

— ¿Sora?

—_Precisamente, es un país con grandes avances tecnológicos aplicados a la milicia, lo vuelve un poco peligroso._

—Eso cualquiera lo sabe, los noticieros se encargan de ello.

Karin seguía garabateando en el block. Le gustaba la voz de su interlocutor, tal vez algo de sexo telefónico liberaría parte de sus frustraciones.

—_Nos distanciamos un poco del punto original. Nuestro nuevo servicio es un seguro múltiple que se aleja del modelo tradicional contra accidentes u hospitalización. Son cerca de treinta puntos de cobertura._

— ¿Treinta?

—_Sí, somos la primera institución que le puede garantizar esta amplia cobertura, si concertamos la cita le puedo explicar ampliamente estos treinta puntos a usted y su esposo, un seguro no es un gasto, es una inversión de la que no se arrepentirá._

—Tengo que consultarlo con él.

—_Lo entiendo ¿A qué sería pertinente llamarle de nuevo? ¿A las dos?_

—Sí…

—_Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señora Uchiha, que tenga un buen día.— _dijo cortando la llamada.

—Imbécil.

Nuevamente de mal humor, subió por una chaqueta ligera, tenía que salir y el clima en ese lugar era tan impredecible como su marido.

Afuera estaba nublado. Realmente no creía que lloviera, solo eran esas nubes permanentes y el fresco debido a la poca colaboración del sol para hacer un clima más agradable. Solo tenían un auto y siempre lo tenía Sasuke, él le había ofrecido comprar uno compacto para que pudiera hacer sus cosas, pero ella rechazó la oferta por varias razones, una de ellas era su falta de talento frente al volante, otra, que siempre olvidaría en dónde se había estacionado. Además de que salía muy poco, era más hogareña, le gustaba esa casa grande que Sasuke había comprado, aunque limpiarla era una lata, le gustaba su espacio, el tapiz, los muebles, le encantaba la cocina aunque no era muy buena cocinera y su esposo no dudaba en recriminárselo.

Tal vez le gustaba porque la mayor parte de su vida rodó en distintos departamentos uno más mediocre que el otro. No tenía idea y no le importaba lo suficiente como para meditarlo largamente. Tomó taxi en cuanto vio pasar uno y le pidió que la llevara a un conocido restaurante de la zona centro de la ciudad donde había más movimiento que en esas zonas conurbadas.

.

El sonido del conmutador despegó sus ojos de la pantalla de la computadora por unos instantes. Miró con indiferencia la luz verde que palpitaba al ritmo del timbre y con desgano tomó la llamada.

—Llamada de la doctora Haruno.— dijo su secretaria.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero le pidió la transferencia. Su secretaria no hacía preguntas, pero no era tonta, a veces se preguntaba si esperaba el momento adecuado para llamar a Karin o planeaba vender la historia a algún tabloide de chismes.

— ¿Sakura?

—_He estado pensando en lo que dijiste, Sasuke-kun._

—Hmp, ya ni me acordaba, hace una semana que no sé nada de ti. Creí que habías regresado a Konoha.

—_No. Te dije que había renunciado a eso, solo quiero estar contigo._

— ¿Para qué llamas?

—_Deja a Karin-san, no haces feliz a nadie manteniendo las cosas así._

Sasuke soltó una risa tan despectiva como le pudo salir con naturalidad.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación, te he puesto la condición.— agregó con una media sonrisa a juego con el tono lúgubre de sus palabras.

—… _Yo… ¿Podemos vernos para cenar?_

—Como sea.

—_Te veo en el restaurante de siempre ¿A la siete?_

—Supongo.

—_Te quiero._

Sasuke fue el primero en colgar, dio una mirada rápida al reloj que estaba al frente, sobre la pared. Le daría tiempo suficiente para acabar de redactar los contratos. El timbre del conmutador volvió a sonar.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Es Karin-san.

— ¿Al teléfono?— preguntó extrañado por no haber recibido primero insistentes llamadas al móvil.

—No, está en la sala.

Contrariado por la completamente inesperada visita le dio la indicación de que la dejara pasar. Punto a favor de la pelirroja estaba el que no entraba intempestivamente, había aprendido de mala manera a no interrumpir porque siempre podía haber alguien muy importante adentro, y aunque el papel de loca no se le daba nada mal, evitaba interpretarlo en la medida de lo posible.

—Sasuke-kun… — llamó melosamente asomando su cabello rojo quemado por la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a disculparme.— dijo haciendo un mohín. Sus labios, ilusoriamente más abultados por una barra de labios rojo se contrajeron en un gesto característico de ella. Sasuke bajó la mirada apresurándose para acabar el reporte.

—No peleamos.— le observó escuetamente, si la ignoraba se pondría pesada.

—Lo sé, pero para allá íbamos, así ha funcionado los últimos días.

Karin caminó hasta él con paso felino, se quitó los lentes, mordió la patilla derecha y se encaramó sobre el escritorio dejando que la falda trepara por sus piernas hasta la mitad de su muslo, pero Sasuke apenas y la miró.

—Te traje algo para comer. Es comprado, lo juro.

Dejó las bolsas sobre el escritorio y finalmente su esposo se dignaba a hacer una pausa, haciéndose para atrás, recargando la espalda en el respaldo de su cómoda silla. La miró por unos instantes, el cabello liso, largo hasta la cintura, caía recto por el planchado hacia abajo sin mucha gracia, más oscuro de lo que era naturalmente. Delgada en cierta manera, de busto pronunciado y caderas redondeadas, era el tipo de mujer con bastante para agarrar en la cama, sin elegancia alguna, más salvaje y brusca de lo que había buscado siendo más joven cuando tenía la idea de casarse con una mujer como su madre.

—Ya en serio ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡De verdad!

—Tengo planes para la cena, no regresaré esta noche, cosas que hacer.

—Oh.

Karin se veía realmente afectada, pero Sasuke ya era inmune a ese acto, contó en retroceso desde el diez. Al ocho ya tenía las cejas arqueadas, al seis la boca se contraía más, al cuatro soltaba un resoplido, al dos abría la boca, al uno…

— ¡Eres realmente cruel!

Variable, usualmente le decía "idiota". Entonces realmente no estaba molesta, lo que era peor, quería algo más.

El bendito timbre del conmutador.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó molesto.

—Orochimaru-sama quiere que suba, ahora.

—Voy para allá.

Karin intentó alcanzarlo, pero Sasuke esquivó el abrazo exitosamente y huyó por la puerta. La pelirroja resopló, cruzó los brazos por debajo de su busto pero apenas alcanzó a ver por el cristal que entraba al elevador, se adueñó de la silla y tomó el teléfono. Se relamió los labios y marcó.

—_Centro Psiquiátrico de Tendencias Regresivas de Konoha. Buenas tardes._

—Una palabra más en ese nombre y sería ridículo. Pon a Ibiki al teléfono.

— _¿Karin-san? El doctor esta en una junta, dame unos minutos y te lo paso._

—Tú dijiste que a las dos, imbécil.

— _¡Faltan cinco minutos!_

— ¡Claro que no! Tengo el reloj enfrente. Da igual, hay tiempo para que me digas un par de cosas sucias ¿No? ¿Genma-chan?

—_Tal vez, a menos que prefieras la conversación del seguro._

—Adivina el color de mi ropa interior.

— _¿De qué color estás vestida?_

—Negro y mostaza.

—_Dime que no es esa horrible blusa con volados en el cuello._

—No, la tiré cuando dijiste que parecía la mostaza de una salchicha caliente.

—_Menos mal._

_._

—Solo estas modificaciones y estará listo para enviarse.

—Las hago ahora.

— ¿Qué tal va el otro asunto que tenemos pendiente?

—Bien, supongo, Orochimaru estoy ocupado, esto pudiste decírmelo por teléfono, así que me largo.

—No hay que ser groseros, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke le miró por unos instantes, realmente ya no veía la hora de acabar con todo eso, pero él había entrado por su voluntad, así que quejarse ya no era una opción, él no era víctima de nadie.

Regresó al piso donde estaba su oficina, fuera de la secretaria no había nadie y además del ruido de ella engrapando papeles, no se escuchaba nada más. Se preguntó si Karin se habría ido y esperaba que si. Fue derecho a su oficina, no llamó a la puerta no tenía que hacerlo, era suya y por lo abrupto de la irrupción el sobresalto de Karin y el teléfono ser colgado fue demasiado como para ignorarlo.

— ¿Que haces?

—Na… nada… yo… te-tengo que irme.

La pelirroja se puso de pie violentamente y salió corriendo sin despedirse ni nada. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se acercó al escritorio descolgando el aparato y presionando el botón de regreso de llamada. Un timbre, dos…

—_Ha llamado a Placeres Prohibidos, me gustaría hacer su fantasía más oscura realidad*…_

Sakuke colgó de inmediato antes de que aquella voz masculina, que se le figuró como de un stripper caro, terminara de turbarle las ideas haciendo que se olvidara siquiera lo que pretendía regresando la llamada que pilló de Karin.

— ¿Qué demonios?— preguntó en voz alta pero más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_*BVPCA, como lo pronuncio yo me muero de risa._

_*"Ha llamado a Placeres Prohibidos, me gustaría hacer su fantasía más oscura realidad." Cita de uno de mis libros favoritos, no lo pude resistir (Placeres prohibidos de Laurell K. Hamilton)_

_ejem ¿Alguien notó que fue un súper flashback?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. Lunes 9 de Mayo de 2011

**Lunes 9 de Mayo de 2011**

**08:00 hrs**

**Otogakure, País de los Campos de Arroz**

**El caso más escandaloso de la historia reciente, "El asesino de la señora Uchiha", será nuevamente llevado a juicio por el abogado defensor Hyūga Neji, **en un hecho sin precedentes por la supuesta carencia de pruebas.

Esta mañana, la Procuraduría de Justicia de Otogakure, ha reabierto el caso de Haruno Sakura, que había archivado el Juzgado de Instrucción número 47 de Otogakure el pasado 21 de Abril, y ha ordenado a éste que retome la causa por asesinato. Ya el fin de semana se especulaba sobre las posibilidades de reabrir el caso y no es sino hoy, cuando se confirma y se revela la hora de la audiencia fijada para el medio día.

.

Genma Shiranui exhaló soltando una nube de humo. Dobló el diario sin leer más. Solo lo había comprado porque alcanzó a ver en los titulares algo respecto de "El asesino de la señora Uchiha". Le habían enviado por el desayuno a la tienda de autoservicio más cercana, y con dos charolas de café, galletas y emparedados refrigerados, maniobraba con dificultad pero su morboso sentimiento de culpabilidad le obligó a comprarlo.

—Pensé que ya no fumabas. — dijo Ibiki llegando por detrás, sentándose a un lado en el banco empotrado de la descuidada terraza de la casa.

—Ya no lo hacía. — se excusó.

Todo estaba mojado, la lluvia se había detenido, pero el agua seguía presente en todos lados. Usó el periódico que Genma había rezagado para no terminar con el pantalón empapado, y le miró mover el cigarrillo con los labios de manera inquieta.

—No tiene sentido que sigas atormentándote. Necesito que estés completamente centrado.

—Lo sé, es… estaba pensando ¿Por qué tuve que decir algo tan estúpido?

—No sabias que Sasuke iba a regresar la llamada… ¿Estás convencido de que fue él?

Genma soltó el humo de manera lenta y pausada. Asintió en silencio y dejó la colilla a un lado sobre una lata de bebida energética aplastada que servía de cenicero. Sacó de la chaquea una cajetilla y encendió otro.

— ¿Cuántos fumas al día?

—No sé, creo que una cajetilla, pero no siempre, Asuma a veces me los quita.

—O tu le quitas a él. Ya déjalo, lo que podemos hacer, lo que tienes que hacer por ella, es terminar lo que empezamos.

—Lo sé… pero…

Ibiki le palmeó la espalda.

—Kakashi está seguro de que no fue el muchacho, y también está seguro de que ese niño, Neji, ya resolvió la cosa ¿Eso te quitaría peso de encima?

Genma se encogió de hombros pero no dio ademanes de querer quitarse el cigarro de la boca cuando menos.

—Entro enseguida. — murmuró sin despegar la vista del cielo gris que auguraba una mala mañana. Ibiki, por su parte solo movió la cabeza negativamente y regresó al interior de la casa.

Había en total quince personas que justamente acababan de montar todo el equipo técnico que ocuparían por los siguientes días. Inspeccionando vagamente se limitó a hacer un pase de lista de los presentes. Kakashi se había ido cerca de las siete de la mañana para reintegrarse con su otro equipo, pero enviaría a Tenzō a la brevedad, mantendrían comunicación mediante Sai y apenas terminaran de hacer los ajustes previos, actuarían.

Miró a Itachi que se mantenía en la desprolija sala de estar dándole sorbos un termo y jugueteaba con una galleta de avena y chocolate.

—A juicio profesional, siempre he sostenido que para el éxito en este tipo de misiones, nunca deben encomendarse agentes que inmiscuyan asuntos personales. — sentenció captando la atención del muchacho que apenas levantó el rostro para mirarle dirigiéndole una mirada carente de cualquier significado.

—Tú hiciste la disposición de elementos. — observó Itachi.

—Lo sé. Y no me arrepiento ¿Revisaste ya la información que trajo Kakashi?

El otro asintió poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la mesa del comedor donde se apilaban folders y carpetas.

—Ya tenemos ubicados los puntos de mayor movilización cuando se consiguió la orden para verificar las propiedades de Orochimaru. Son los marcados con rojo. Gai y Tenzō los estuvieron vigilando y según sus reportes, podemos descartar tres de ellos. Es curioso.

— ¿Qué?

—Uno de estos puntos descartados es la casa de Fūma Jigumo.

— ¿Dónde detonaron la bomba que lesionó a Shino?

—Precisamente, según escuché, Kiba informó que el lugar estaba lleno de documentación.

—Esos mocosos estuvieron en mal lugar en mal momento.

— ¿Por qué estaban ahí en primer lugar? ¿Cómo relacionaron a Karin con él? No pienso que sea coincidencia, son novatos pero son hábiles.

Ibiki torció la boca, Kakashi le había informado los pormenores, Shino lo había supuesto siguiendo la pista respecto a un posible amante que después se asumió como que la mujer era víctima de chantaje por parte de Jigumo. Pero a él, Karin nunca le dijo nada. Si a veces le llamaba para quejarse sobre cualquier tontería ¿Por qué no le dijo que había alguien chantajeándola?

— ¿Podemos saber de alguna manera si trabajaba directamente para Orochimaru o fue contratado por terceros?

—Si estuviera vivo lo haría hablar, el asunto es… que pienso que alguien se nos adelantó, revisé los detalles de su muerte, eso es un interrogatorio clásico, bruto, pero no hubo asalto ni ataque sexual ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

—Hay algo raro aquí con eso ¿Qué hay de los otros puntos que descartaste?

—Incendios, en ambos casos. Sin heridos, por eso no trascendió en los diarios amarillistas.

—Hablaré con Kakashi. Mantente atento, cuando nos den la orden, los lobos van a salir.

Itachi asintió y regresó a su sillón, quería dormir un rato antes de que soltaran a la jauría. Las cosas se pondrían feas.

.

— ¿Podría por favor, explicar en términos simples la naturaleza de las heridas de la señora Karin Uchiha? — preguntó Neji con seriedad tras haber abierto un espacio breve de recapitulación sobre lo que había acontecido y lo que pensaba lograr en la entrevista con el médico a cargo de realizar los estudios post mortem. El medico asintió y tomando aire empezó a hablar claramente, quería dar carpetazo al asunto porque estaba fastidiado de verlo en los periódicos todos los días.

—Contabilizamos catorce puñaladas letales mas veinticuatro lesiones defensivas en brazos y piernas. Hubo dos golpes severos, uno que le rompió la nariz, y un segundo que resultó contundente, en la sien izquierda que debió causar inconciencia y a través del cual se procedió al asesinato.

— ¿Pudo determinar la naturaleza del objeto con el que se dio el golpe?

—Sí y no, determinamos que no era un objeto, el golpe debió darse con el puño, codo o rodilla, encontramos células epiteliales escamosas que no pertenecían a la víctima.

— ¿A partir de eso se pudo determinar que el agresor fue Haruno-san?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Se relacionó a Haruno-san por la presencia de cabello en la mano de la víctima, como informé en el reporte, el cabello tenía folículo capilar.

— ¿Usted realizó el examen médico a Haruno-san?

El médico volvió a negar. Neji por su parte sacó de su portafolios un folder blanco que entregó al hombre, este lo revisó con gesto inquisidor y leyó cuidadosamente frunciendo el ceño a medida que continuaba.

—Como notará, Haruno-san estaba completamente ilesa, no había señal alguna de haber sostenido una pelea con alguien.

—No es solo eso…

— ¿Perdón?

—Haruno-san es más bajita que Karin-san.

Neji asintió sin entender.

—Por unos cinco centímetros. — observó.

.

Kiba se abrigó bien, el frío de la mañana después de una noche de diluvio había beneficiado bastante para disimular un par de cosas. Neji tenía un plan, pero como todo plan, terminó con variantes muy distintas a la esperadas.

Le había asegurado que no le habían roto las costillas pero ¡¿Qué rayos sabía un abogado de lesiones?! No podían ir al hospital a motivo de tener que explicar como se las había hecho. Quiso reírse, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en trayectoria profesional, jamás se había imaginado que de una u otra manera tendría una misión como de película.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Kiba? — preguntó Ino mirándolo indiscretamente. El muchacho rió un poco.

—Me quedé dormido en el escritorio, estoy algo entumido. — se excusó. La rubia bufó murmurando algunas cosas a las que restó importancia.

—Hey, Ino ¿Piensas que la cosa es complicada?

—Para nada, estoy convencida de que la frentesota es inocente.

— ¿Solo porque es tu amiga?

—No. La persona que asesinó a la remolacha, la odiaba. En el supuesto que hubiera sido Sakura, estoy convencida de que habría usado una hipodérmica con aire, alguna droga, algo mas limpio, te va a dar risa, pero Sakura realmente tiene hematofobia, apuñalar a alguien haciendo un reguero de sangre, es lo último que haría.

— ¿Y porqué no usar eso en su defensa?

— ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido que se escucha siendo que es médico?

Kiba asintió.

—Hay demasiada furia en ese ataque y hasta cierta medida, debió ser pasional. No descarto la posibilidad de que se trate de algún amante, o un pretendiente que ella haya rechazado, por toda la información que ustedes me han dado de ella, pude reconstruir una personalidad… egocéntrica. No la identifico como una _femme fatal_, pero sin duda gustaba de la atención masculina al tiempo en que creía en la superioridad femenina, pese a que se casó y se convirtió en ama de casa, parece que le preocupaba mucho el área científica, el desarrollo de facultades intelectuales e independientes. Tal vez, si no la hubieran asesinado, en algún tiempo se habría divorciado de Sasuke, después de todo, su concepción de familia es un poco más… obsoleta…

—Aquí la gente no la soportaba, pienso que pudo hacerse enemigos con facilidad…

Ino asintió y cortó un trozo de pastel una vez que la mesera les trajo el pedido. La mayoría de los chicos habían salido temprano con nuevas asignaciones, algunas ordenadas por Neji y otras por Kakashi, solo habían quedado ellos dos.

—La Karin que he recreado no me disgusta del todo, tal vez hasta hubiéramos podido ser amigas.

—Si hubieran sido amigas, definitivamente no me acercaría a ustedes por nada del mundo.

— ¿Por qué podríamos dominarte?

Los ojos azules de la rubia lo miraron con intensidad y sin percatarse realmente de su reacción, Kiba se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Las chicas como tú, o como la Karin que hemos descubierto se parecen a…

— ¿Tu mamá?

El muchacho se coloró hasta las orejas.

—Has vivido en un matriarcado Kiba, te funcionaría más una relación donde la mujer tenga carácter que te haga frente, que una mujer dócil que puedes dominar fácilmente, ya vez Hinata-san, no supiste que hacer cuando te diste cuenta de que no había resistencia y debías convertirte en dominante.

Kiba tartamudeo pero terminó por empezar a cortar el filete de ternera.

—Tanta proteína al inicio del día no es bueno. — regañó Ino que apartaba el plato de la fruta que terminaba.

— ¡Pues mi mamá siempre me la daba de desayuno! — exclamó el otro metiéndose el bocado.

—Solo era un comentario…

.

Neji había recibido por parte de la aseguradora, un auto de alquiler que no tendría que costear a razón del "fallo" en el sistema del otro. Agradecía eso porque odiaba tener que desplazarse largas distancias para hacer las entrevistas, y en Oto, los asentamientos humanos se encontraban bastante dispersos unos de otros.

Se encontraba más animado, el médico había reconocido que sus puntos eran válidos e incluso había aportado unos más que hacían que terminaran de cuadrar las cosas. En esos momentos, solo tenía que hacer los citatorios para sus testigos, lo que le preocupaba en determinada ocasión, era que se obstruyeran sus llamados, por eso tenía que ser precavido. Los ojos vigilaban de todas partes.

Había quedado con Kiba e Ino para el almuerzo, aunque debió cancelarles una vez que el médico le entretuvo con las explicaciones. No se arrepentía de nada. La visita nocturna que había hecho con Kiba también había sido productiva pero no realmente para obtener pruebas, al menos ya habían sacado en claro que, Sakon, el sujeto que había llevado a cabo la aprehensión de Sakura, lo había hecho sin haber recibido la orden oficial, lo que ya en primera instancia un delito incluso bajo las leyes de Oto.

Además, bono adicional para su conocimiento personal, le había soltado lo que suponía ser el motivo por el que Karin fue asesinada: ella trabajaba para el Departamento de Inteligencia e Investigaciones Especiales de Konoha.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Regresamos al ruedo, e insisto, falta tan poco para el gran final! ¿Apuestas por el nombre del asesino con tantas pistas presentes en este capítulo?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: ¡Feliz años 2013!_


	15. Sasuke Uchiha

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Karin salió corriendo sin despedirse ni nada. Aún podía verla por el cristal que separaba su oficina de la recepción, y no fue sino hasta que entró al ascensor, que Sasuke tuvo la certeza de que se había marchado. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó al escritorio descolgando el teléfono y presionó para regresar al último número marcado. Un timbre, dos…

—_Ha llamado a Placeres Prohibidos, me gustaría hacer su fantasía más oscura realidad…_

Sakuke colgó de inmediato antes de que aquella voz masculina, que se le figuró como de un stripper caro, terminara de turbarle las ideas haciendo que se olvidara siquiera lo que pretendía regresando la llamada que pilló de Karin.

— ¿Qué demonios?— preguntó en voz alta pero más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

Algo dentro de él empezó a bullir con violencia ¿Karin frecuentaba un club de strippers?

Encendió su computadora portátil y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Lo iba a ignorar. Iba a fingir que no había sucedido nada, que no sabía nada. Para el caso, ella igualmente podía tener algún escape a lo que se había convertido en una monótona rutina matrimonial, mientras conservara el decoro de no dejarse ver frente a conocidos comunes no él importaba…

No, no le importaba.

Abrió el archivo de los documentos que Orochimaru le había ordenado cambiar. Cotejando con el impreso uno a uno fue haciendo las correcciones pertinentes, pero su mente se rehusaba a dejar el asunto de su esposa por completo.

Su vida sexual era más activa de lo que podría suponerse por la disfuncionalidad misma del matrimonio, no podía quejarse de que la desatendía por las noches… ¿Ella lo veía así? ¿No consideraba suficiente lo que recibía?

Sacudió la cabeza, no necesitaba de una mujer para que reafirmara constantemente su hombría, no tenía quince años, no tenía porqué sentirse afectado solo porque la mujer con la que compartía cama desde hacía años requería de atención especializada para complacer la intimidad…

Miró de reojo, nadie se encontraba en la recepción o la sala de espera. Su secretaria hojeaba distraídamente una revista, así que no le pondría atención a menos que la llamara, cosa que no haría. Rápidamente abrió el buscador de internet y tecleó el nombre del lugar que había atendido la llamada.

_Placeres prohibidos…_

Un sitio de internet con _intro_ musicalizado le dio la bienvenida con el mismo _slogan_.

_Hacemos tu fantasía más oscura realidad._

Optó por saltar el resto, realmente no quería saber. El sitio era realmente sencillo de navegar, tenía incluso tres sucursales en todo el país y ofrecía distintos tipos de servicios, desde las clásicas despedidas de soltera, los shows n vivo, hasta acompañantes para cenas formales y bailes privados. Incluía un catálogo completo de todos los trabajadores, bailarines y acompañantes.

—… Este tipo no puede tener más de quince…— masculló.

Tras unos minutos comprendió un par de cosas: cuero, esposas, látigos…

Cerró la ventana y respiró profundamente.

Volvió a enfocarse en la correcciones pendientes. Si hubiera habido alguien más en la oficina, sin duda alguna le hubiera hecho una observación respecto a que estaba a punto de romper una o dos teclas por los golpes que daba.

Cerca de las seis y media de la tarde ya había terminado todo lo pendiente. Con pulcro cuidado acomodó todo en su lugar, mandó a impresión los archivos, los acomodó en sus respectivos folder, despejó el escritorio, tomó su saco y salió dejándole dicho a la chica en recepción lo que era para Orochimaru, que iba a salir y no quería ser molestado.

El restaurante en que comúnmente quedaba con Sakura, se encontraba a varios kilómetros a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad. Era un páramo muy privado, casi exclusivo con vista al mar y una excelente cocina. Lo había descubierto casi por un estúpido accidente en el que la anterior secretaria, ya entrada en años, equivocó la dirección de una cita programada. Pronto se volvió el lugar perfecto para verse con una mujer tan peculiar e inconfundible como Sakura, principalmente porque parecía ser el punto de reunión de todos los empresarios y sus queridas.

Llegó a las siete con cinco, un idiota le robó tiempo en un semáforo, pero Sakura no era impaciente, ya lo había esperado hasta una hora en otras ocasiones. Personalmente no le gustaba la impuntualidad, pero si había trabajo, nada se podía hacer.

En la recepción, no fue necesario ni dar su nombre ni comentar que ya tenía reservación, inmediatamente le condujeron hasta la mesa reservada, Sakura se apresuró a darle el encuentro besándolo con cierta desesperación, él la dejó, hacía más de una semana que no se veían. Apenas se separaron tomaron sus lugares, el mesero le sirvió lo usual; un awamori con agua y hielo*. Sasuke se bebió casi la mitad de un solo trago. Realmente no pensó que lo fuera a necesitar tanto.

—Quería verte. — dijo Sakura tímidamente acomodando su largo cabello rosa aunque este no se había movido del peinado.

— ¿Muy ocupada la semana? — preguntó Sasuke evasivo.

—El postgrado… he estado haciendo unos estudios… la situación del sistema de salud es grave, he estado trabajando en eso, muchas personas no tienen acceso ni a los servicios más elementales, la tasa de mortalidad por enfermedades que tiene tratamiento preventivo es alarmante, no entiendo cómo es que no ponen atención en esos puntos…— dijo ella hablando con naturalidad y exaltándose por momentos.

—Ni creo que lo hagan, a menos claro, que solo queden veinte personas en todo el país, entonces quizás haya algo de impulso.

—Es realmente triste, creí que siendo Orochimaru-sama un estudioso de las ciencias médicas quizás…

Una mueca de Sasuke la interrumpió, era como un intento de risa que al final se convirtió en bufido, él se llevó el vaso de su bebida a la boca solo para encontrarse con que solo quedaban los hielos, hizo un ademán al mesero y este acudió para retirarlo y traer otro.

—Él no es médico, lo suyo es Ingeniería Genética, y Otogakue no apoya nada relacionado a ello, por eso creó Manda Ōkyū, para poder financiar sus investigaciones. — explicó sin mirarla. Por alguna razón estaba seguro de que eso ya se lo había dicho antes… ¿O había sido a Karin? —Si quieres hacer lo que sea en este lugar, tienes que tener otra empresa que lo respalde. — agregó.

Sakura se sonrojó y alcanzó el vino de uva espumoso que ella había ordenado.

La cena transcurrió como solía ser entre ellos. Ella le hablaba del trabajo, del lugar, como si Sasuke no conociera nada de la ciudad, lo que era en sí una curiosa realidad pese a que ambos vivían ahí. Él era más dado a estar horas en el trabajo, frecuentaba pocos lugares porque no le interesaba la gente, cosa contraria a su compañera que se había adjudicado la labor de benefactora para la clínica en la que trabajaba y para todas las personas que ahí llegaban.

No permanecieron mucho tiempo una vez que terminaron de cenar. En algún momento entre el postre y la última copa, creció una necesidad que apresuró cualquier deleite del jazz que ambientaba el salón. En el auto de Sasuke llegaron a la pequeña casa de la joven doctora despojándose de toda ropa en el camino.

Besos, caricias bruscas, y un encuentro que buscaba recuperar el tiempo que no se habían visto. Por momentos Sakura se dejaba llevar pero casi siempre, al final, ella tomaba control para terminar como eligiera y nadie se quejaba por ello.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana del dormitorio. Sasuke ya se había recobrado y sobre su pecho sentía la respiración de Sakura aún apresurada por el esfuerzo. El silencio se extendía y envolvía todo con una paz que se vio quebrada nuevamente por el recuerdo de la impertinente llamada que regresó en su oficina. Él estaba ahí con Sakura y muy seguramente Karin se estaría besuqueando con el mocoso del club de strippers.

— ¿Sasuke?

Supo en ese momento que no había podido ocultar la molestia de su expresión y trató de recobrar la neutralidad con la que usualmente estaba.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada…

Quizás lo tenía amordazado y amarrado en la cama con la seguridad de que él no estaría sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

¡En su cama!

¡La que él había comprado! ¡Con las sábanas que él había elegido!

Se incorporó bruscamente pero Sakura ya se había movido.

—Tengo que irme. — dijo de pronto levantándose.

La joven de rosados cabellos solo atinó a bajar la mirada. Hacía mucho que no rogaba por unos minutos más, ella había aceptado conscientemente a conformarse con las migas de tiempo y atención, porque se había convencido a sí misma que eso era suficiente, porque el simple hecho de que accediera a verla, a tener esas noches secretas a su lado, era prueba suficiente de que sentía algo por ella.

Lo miró vestirse con prisa y cierta molestia para luego salir apenas dedicando un escueto "Nos vemos".

Viéndose sola en la cama no se molestó en acompañarle a la puerta. Se recostó abrazando la almohada que aún conservaba el olor de su colonia.

De la casa de Sakura a la suya era casi media hora de camino. Convenientemente estaba lo suficientemente apartada como para no lidiar con vecinos molestos o calles céntricas abarrotadas por gente sabía el cielo de dónde salían si Otogakure el lugar más desolado que había encontrado para vivir. Las luces del barrio le dieron la bienvenida, el guardia de noche apenas dio una mirada al auto reconociéndolo enseguida así que no interrumpió su camino.

En su casa las luces del piso superior estaban encendidas. Aquello que se había agitado en su interior durante la tarde volvió a retorcerse. Dejó el auto mal acomodado, abrió la puerta principal y corrió escaleras arriba. La música estaba a un volumen demasiado alto, los vecinos le darían lata por ello en la mañana ¡Pero al diablo con ellos! ¡Que se jodieran!

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y esta rebotó contra la pared haciendo tal estruendo que Karin chilló dejando caer el libro que tenía en las manos.

Sasuke se quedó en una pieza con la mano extendida para frenar el abatimiento con el que la puerta pensaba responder el brusco acto de su llegada.

Karin estaba sobre la cama vestida con un coordinado de licra color lila que ya le había visto varias veces antes porque a ella le gustaba demasiado; una camiseta de tirantes finos muy ceñida y bajo la cual no usaba sujetador, y pantaloncillos demasiado cortos, apenas para cubrir lo necesario. Sobre las sábanas blancas había un reguero de hojas, otros libros, unos cuadernos de apuntes y varias cosas más de papelería.

— ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! ¡Casi me matas del susto! — gritó bajándose de la cama, acomodándose los lentes y directo a apagar el reproductor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos.

—Pensé que no llegarías. — murmuró Karin con las manos sobre la cadera.

— ¿Eso hubieras querido? — preguntó bruscamente.

— ¿Ya cenaste?

—…Sí…

Karin lo examinó minuciosamente, se acercó despacio y aspiró el olor que había detectado muy sutilmente pero quería confirmar. El aroma dulzón de un perfume que no era suyo le arrancó un gruñido y no tardó en darle una bofetada al hombre frente a ella, luego lo empujó hasta asegurarse que podía cerrar la puerta y así lo hizo tan fuerte que hizo vibrar los muros.

— ¡Eres un imbécil Sasuke Uchiha! — chilló desde adentro y volvió a encender la música.

Sasuke siguió de pie frente a la puerta unos momentos más. La mejilla le ardía, ella no se había contenido al pegarle y pensó que se lo merecía, no por Sakura, sino por no haber cuidado los detalles de siempre o al menos tener la delicadeza de fumarse un cigarro antes de entrar para disimular cualquier cosa. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero no cínico, eso lo había odiado siempre de su padre y no tenía deseos de serlo él también.

Para cuando reaccionó, unos minutos después, fue consciente de que iba a tener que dormir en la habitación de huéspedes. De haber sido menos impulsivo, podría haberse quedado con Sakura.

Pero ya no importaba, de cualquier forma Karin solo estaría molesta unos días, quizás para el fin de semana todo volvería a la normalidad. Por unos instantes deseo que ya quedara embarazada, quizás un hijo limaría las asperezas del matrimonio insulso, la mantendría ocupada el tiempo suficiente como para prescindir de sus citas con strippers y él… quizás reconsideraría seguir viendo a Sakura.

El dormitorio de invitados no era nada pequeño, aunque no entendía porqué Karin insistía en tenerlo siempre listo si nunca recibían a nadie, se alegró de que hubiera sábanas limpias y almohadas. Se quitó el traje resignado a pasar la noche en ropa interior, se metió a la cama, enlazó los brazos bajo su nuca y contempló el techo un rato antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido distante de la alarma de su teléfono móvil fue lo que le obligó a abrir los ojos. Le costó un par de segundos comprender que no estaba en su habitación, pero apenas lo hizo caminó a la recámara principal para ver si podía obtener un traje y una camisa limpia o tendría que ir al trabajo en calidad de juerga.

Para su sorpresa, Karin lo dejó pasar, pero regresó a la cama cubriéndose completamente con el edredón, rehusándose siquiera a darle los buenos días. Tampoco Sasuke se empeñó en formalidades, le hablaría tarde o temprano.

Usó el cuarto de baño, se afeitó, peinó y arregló como hacía todos los días. Solamente tomaría algo de café ya que no había desayuno preparado.

"_Ni que fuera una gran pérdida"_ dijo para sus adentros recordando lo pésima cocinera que era su esposa.

Miró el reloj.

Las siete y diez. Llegaría absurdamente temprano a la oficina, pero no podía estar más tiempo ahí.

—Paso por ti a las seis. — dijo casi como un murmullo. Quizás podía adelantar el proceso del perdón si la llevaba a cenar a un lugar decente y le compraba alguna cosa. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Abajo tuvo a tiempo una taza de café mediocre, cortó una rebanada de pan de mantequilla que había comprado Karin la tarde antes y tomó una manzana del frutero. Su intento por matar tiempo había sido infructuoso, exactamente las siete con veinte.

Salió de la casa con una amarga sensación subiendo por la garganta a su boca y un malestar general.

¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior? Dudaba que lo suficiente como para tener una fantasma de resaca.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_*awamori= bebida alcohólica hecha con arroz y no es producido por fermentación como el sake sino por destilación._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	16. Sakura Haruno

**Sakura Haruno**

Sakura terminó de mecanografiar la receta en la vieja pero fiable máquina de escribir que había traído desde el desván de la casa de sus padres en Konoha, la revisó para confirmar que no olvidaba nada de información, y después de firmarla, la entrego al chico que tenía frente a ella, que había acompañado a su abuelo para la revisión que le correspondía.

—Recuerde que debo verle en quince días para valorar la mejora con el medicamento. — agregó con su suave y amable voz de profesional.

—Gracias doctora. — respondió el chico, codeando al anciano que aparentemente no la había escuchado, pero al reaccionar, lo hizo dando las gracias también. Ambos se marcharon y enseguida pasó una señora entrada en años pero que aún no alcanzaba la definición de anciana. Su sobrepeso la hacía caminar lentamente y bamboleándose de cierta forma que su vestido se agitaba como si fuera una campaña de enormes flores rojas.

—Hay, doctora, yo sigo cada día peor. — dijo con evidente angustia entregándole un enorme sobre blanco del cual Sakura sustrajo unas impresiones de ultrasonido que colocó sobre su proyector, donado generosamente por su maestra de Konoha luego de que le confesara que en todo el hospital de Otogakure, no había ni uno solo y los médicos revisaban las radiografías sobre las ventanas.

—El ginecólogo ha descartado que sea la matriz. — dijo Sakura con un tono cansado.

—Yo digo que es cáncer, doctora.

La joven médico levantó las cejas con actitud incrédula. No era la primera paciente que se diagnosticaba por su cuenta en base a lo que escuchaban de amigos y vecinos, pero era la primera que daba una declaración con un diagnóstico tan grave, sin inmutarse siquiera.

—Ya le hicimos las pruebas, el patólogo y el cancerólogo descartaron que sea eso… — agregó.

— ¡Hágalas de nuevo, doctora! ¡Tengo viniendo aquí más de ocho años y nadie me dice nada! Ya mis hijos no me soportan, dicen que solo me invento enfermedades para llamar la atención y que estoy bien…

Al hablar a la mujer se le había quebrado la voz, buscó entre su enorme bolso un pañuelo y se limpió un par de lágrimas que escaparon.

—Mi hija, la menor que vivía aún conmigo, se fue de la casa la semana pasada, dijo que ya no quería estar escuchando mis quejas… pero… pero… de verdad me siento mal… me duele todo, estoy tan cansada…

Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro lado del escritorio ocupando la silla de visitas contigua a la de ella. Pasó su mano por la espalda de la mujer.

—Yo le creo, y de verdad haré todo lo posible para saber qué tiene y cómo puedo hacerla sentir mejor…

La señora lloró un rato más, alternando con breves lapsos de tos, pero consiguió calmarse lo suficiente como para terminar la consulta.

Fue la última paciente que revisó antes de la hora de comer. Pero cuando la hubo despedido en la puerta, en lugar de ir al comedor como sus colegas, bajó al laboratorio donde aún estaba a tiempo para alcanzar al patólogo.

El hospital, era ridículamente pequeño a comparación de los de Konoha. Por fuera eran visibles cinco pisos, los dos primeros eran de consultorios, y el resto de amplias habitaciones comunales para los pacientes que debían ser ingresados. Hacia abajo, se encontraban tres sótanos que albergaban todos los laboratorios necesarios, sala de autopsias y depósito de cadáveres. Y aunque en teoría, cumplía con todo reglamento para poder operar, ella veía carencias por todos lados; sí, había especialistas de distintos tipos, pero la mayoría no podía dar consulta decentemente porque el equipo que había; o estaba averiado o estaba definitivamente inoperable.

El patólogo era un hombre muy pequeño, medía a lo mucho un metro con cincuenta, así que para saber si estaba en el laboratorio, no servía de nada mirar por el cristal de la puerta, había que entrar.

— ¡Buenas tardes! — dijo abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Haruno-san? Pase, pase, estaba por salir, apenas y me encontró. — respondieron desde una de las esquinas.

Sakura vio la cabeza asomarse por encima de una de las mesas y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Lamento molestarlo.

—No pasa nada, casi nadie me visita, como envío a mi asistente a entregar los resultados a cada consultorio, no creen necesario bajar a este lugar. Tome asiento, por favor.

—Gracias.

Sakura ocupó la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la computadora mientras que él tomaba el banco de la mesa de estudio, que era considerablemente más alto, por lo que ambos terminaron a una altura mas o menos similar, lo suficiente para poder tener una conversación de frente.

— ¿Qué necesita?

—Verá… es sobre la paciente Arisa Esiru…

— ¿Arisa Esiru?

—Hace como dos meses que envíe una muestra, de una hernia umbilical…

— ¡Hernia umbilical! Mujer, cincuenta y ocho años, antecedentes de diabetes e hipertensión. Ya lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Cómo sigue?

—No muy bien… ya agoté todos los diagnósticos y no entiendo qué pasa con ella. Insiste en que aún le duele…

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Hay personas con umbrales de dolor muy bajos, además, su diabetes no ayuda, cicatriza muy lento…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, estaba seguro de que había cáncer, pero Aoyada-senpai rechazó eso, bueno, no soy experto, le dejaré la opinión canceróloga a él.

La joven médico de cabello rosado le miró estupefacta.

— ¿Tuvo sospecha de cáncer?

—Sí, por eso envíe una copia de los estudios también a él.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Doctor! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Necesito un estudio extendido de ese caso! — dijo poniéndose de pie abruptamente y reverenciando.

— ¿Sakura-san?

—No intento ofender su trabajo, ni el de Aoyada-senpai, pero quiero otra opinión.

—Aoyada-senpai es el único cancerólogo de la ciudad, Sakura-san, y no conozco a nadie más.

—Yo… yo… los enviaré a Konoha…— dijo, pensando que podría herir la sensibilidad de un médico de un pequeño hospital de una pequeña ciudad que de repente se veía comparado con un gigante como Konoha.

—Está bien, te lo tendré listo por la noche.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Sakura sintió el impulso de besarlo, pero se contuvo, tampoco eran tan cercanos, aunque si se permitió el aceptar acompañarle a comer, si bien debían hacerlo deprisa porque ya habían perdido unos veinte minutos.

Tal como lo prometió, el reporte estuvo listo en la noche, al tenerlo en sus manos, Sakura debió sobornar a una de las chicas de recepción para que le permitieran usar el fax en privado. Primero marcó el número, al entrar el menú, marcó la extensión.

—_Dirección general, buenas noches._

— ¿Tsunade-sama? — preguntó.

— _¿Sakura-chan?_

— ¡Me alegra que aún la pudiera encontrar! — exclamó verdaderamente aliviada, pues si hubiera tenido que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, sin duda habría tenido una crisis nerviosa.

— _¿Qué necesitas?_

Sakura hizo un mohín. Era la segunda persona que le preguntaba directamente qué necesitaba ¿Es que acaso ella solo llamaba cuando requería de favores? Analizaría más tarde eso.

— ¿Puedo enviarle unos análisis para una valoración?

—_Claro ¿De qué son?_

—El patólogo está seguro de que se trata de un cáncer, pero el cancerólogo lo niega, y bueno, aquí no hay nadie más para una segunda opinión.

—_Mándalos, tenemos turno nocturno, tendrás respuesta por la mañana ¿Está bien?_

— ¡Excelente! ¡Muchas gracias!

—_No hay de qué. Ojalá podamos vernos pronto_.

—Iré en Navidad, es seguro.

— _¡Esperaré casi un año!_

—Trataré de ir antes, pero aquí hay mucho trabajo…

—_Descuida, la labor de un médico es prioridad, eso te lo enseñé yo._

—Y mucho más. Lo siento mucho, pero debo colgar.

—_Adiós, cuídate mucho, Sakura-chan_.

—Hasta luego…

El reporte era mucho más extenso y detallado que lo que había recibido ella hacía tiempo, pero al menos esperaba que ayudara en vista de que no podía simplemente enviar la muestra por correo y ya.

Sospechó que la noche sería larga, así que en cuanto llegó a su casa, llamó al móvil de Sasuke.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó en voz muy baja.

—_Sí._

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Va a tardar en llegar?

—_No lo sé. No estaba cuando llegué._

—Quiero verte…

—_Quizás podamos resolver eso_…

.

Sakura atendía pacientes y miraba el reloj alternadamente. Para cuando dieron las once, y después de que se marchara un chico con una fuerte gripa, entró una enfermera mal encarada.

—Tiene una llamada. — dijo escuetamente, pero la doctora ya sabía el resto, sin duda tenía que ser Tsunade.

— ¿Sí?

—_Sakura-chan… Los estudios que mandaste tienen dos meses y medio de haberse hecho._

—Lo sé…

—_Lo revisaron dos médicos, sin una muestra no es tan sencillo, están confiando ciegamente en el patólogo, y los dos están de acuerdo con él. Es positivo a cáncer._

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca.

—… _Sakura-chan… de acuerdo a los estudios… esta persona lo tiene demasiado desarrollado como para ignorarse… ¡¿Cómo es que no notaste nada?! _— dijo Tsunade muy seria, con un evidente note de reprimenda.

—Pero… pero…— no sabía qué decir.

—_Por cómo cuentas que están las cosas allá, dudo mucho que tengan una unidad para quimioterapia ¿verdad?_

—Sí la hay… pero… no se da abasto…

—_Ni hablar de otros métodos. Quizás si pudiera venir a Konoha, intentaríamos algo._

—No sé si pueda pagarlo, ella ya no trabaja, recibe manutención de sus tres hijos…

—_Está el programa de prueba, si acepta los riesgos, sabes que no tiene costo alguno e incluso se ofrece una gratificación._ — agregó, más calmada y casi consolando a la joven que se había notado sumamente afectada.

—… Hablaré con ella.

—_Y Sakura-chan, tu cancerólogo es un imbécil, o un hijo de puta._

—… Lo sé…— quiso sonreír pero no pudo.

Justo dejaba la recepción cuando entró precisamente la mujer de la que hablaba. Lucía como siempre, hasta el vestido era increíblemente parecido a los otros, de enormes flores, solo que en esa ocasión, eran de un rosa brillante.

— ¡Arisa-san! — la llamó.

La mujer tardó en encontrarla con la mirada, solo hasta que la tuvo enfrente fue cuando dio quién era. Entonces Sakura lo comprendió, que el vigor de la mujer cuando estaba en consulta, era un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aparentar estar bien.

—Cielo santo…— dijo.

¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?!

—Ya no puedo, doctora…— dijo en un quejido apenas audible y dejando entre ver sus dientes postizos cubiertos de sangre.

— ¡Traigan una camilla! — estalló enérgicamente señalando a una de las enfermeras que estaba haciendo nada particular recargada en la barra de recepción.

La señora pronto amenazó con desfallecer pero Sakura consiguió sostenerla en lo que llegaba lo que había pedido.

Rápidamente checó sus signos vitales, estaba realmente mal y su problema de presión no ayudaba mucho.

Al cabo de una exasperante media hora, finalmente pudo acomodarla en una de las habitaciones. Hasta el momento había tenido que usar un ventilador manual para ayudarle a respirar y cuando estuvo instalada, el equipo de respiración artificial fue instalado y acomodado.

—Tranquila… yo la ayudaré. — susurró, pero la señora no podía responderle.

—Haruno-san. — llamaron detrás de ella.

La doctora permitió que las enfermeras hicieran su trabajo realizando el protocolo correspondiente tras el abrupto ingreso, mientras tanto, Sakura caminó junto al internista hasta su consultorio, justo al otro lado del pasillo.

— ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Es cáncer! ¡Hace dos meses envié la muestra y el cancerólogo lo negó! ¡¿Es que es imbécil?! ¡Un cáncer de este grado no se desarrolla en dos meses, ya debía tenerlo cuando le dieron el estudio! ¡Simio retardado! — exclamó completamente ofendida, y principalmente, frustrada.

—Haruno-san…— volvió a llamar el internista tomándola con fuerza por los hombros para obligarla a detener sus reclamos y que le mirara.

—Aoyada-senpai es un experto. — sentenció con severidad —Pero la unidad de quimioterapia está sobre su capacidad… esa mujer casi cumple sesenta, no trabaja y requiere cuidados especiales, el hospital no puede costearlos.

— ¿Qué… está… diciendo?

—Aoyada-senpai recibió a orden de negar el diagnóstico.

Sakura no volvió a preguntar, solo golpeó al doctor tan fuerte como pudo, de tal forma que le derribo sobre el escritorio.

— ¡Y solo por eso pensaron que lo mejor era que se muriera de dolor! — estalló furiosamente. El hombre se llevó la mano a la zona afectada mirándola con recelo al tiempo en que se incorporaba.

—No vivimos en Konoha donde se pueden dar el lujo de pagar pensiones de personas de noventa años. ¿O es que hubiera preferido que ella recibiera el pase para quimio en lugar del muchacho de doce que recibimos ayer? El chico tiene oportunidad de aportar algo, esa mujer solo sería un gasto. De todos modos ¿Cuánto más piensa que puede vivir? Así como están de jodidas las cosas aquí, la esperanza de vida en este país llega apenas a sesenta y cinco.

Sakura volvió a derribarlo de un golpe.

— ¡Un doctor no puede decidir quién merece vivir y quién no! ¡Pandilla de matasanos mafiosos! ¡Solo les importa el dinero, no los pacientes! — y diciendo eso, salió del consultorio yendo de regreso a donde estaba la mujer.

Se sentó a su lado, mirándola completamente diferente. Le habían quitado la dentadura y los labios se plegaban hacia adentro. Sin el maquillaje, pudo ver que ya no tenía cejas y varias manchas púrpuras se extendían sobre sus mejillas. El ventilador hacía un ruido deprimente que orquestaba ritmos junto con los demás y con los electrocardiogramas.

—Me gustaría avisar a su familia. — dijo pensando en que el teléfono del expediente no serviría de nada, recordaba que le había dicho que su hija se había marchado de la casa.

Sintiéndose pequeña e impotente decidió dejarla. Otogakure no era una ciudad muy poblada, si revisaba la guía telefónica, seguro podría dar algún pariente.

—Haruno-san. — interrumpió una enfermera.

—El director quiere verla.

Sakura se golpeó la frente con una mano.

—Qué estúpida soy. — se reprendió por haber golpeado al internista, seguro le echarían un buen pleito por ello, y solo porque no había personal suficiente, quizás no la expulsarían.

El director era posiblemente el único director de hospital que tenía horas de consulta casi iguales a las de cualquier otro médico. Sakura lo respetaba por ello, por no desentenderse del déficit del hospital y limitarse a tareas administrativas. Aunque la información recién obtenida le había hecho generar cierta antipatía por la profundas ojeras del hombre ganadas a fuerza de trabajo forzado.

—Comprendo su reacción ante la noticia que debió haberle dado Shigure-san, pero de ninguna forma justifico una acción violenta, menos aún viniendo de un profesional capacitado.

Sakura apretó los dientes.

—He dado indicaciones para que a su paciente le sea suministrada una dosis considerable de medicamentos para evitarle todo dolor posible, pero quiero que tenga en entendido que no es usted ninguna interna, es un médico con cédula profesional y así como ha aceptado la responsabilidad de ver por la vida humana, también entiende el límite de sus responsabilidades. Nosotros los médicos luchamos contra la enfermedad, pero no pretendemos vencer la muerte, nos libramos batallas diarias contra el dolor, pero no somos capaces de curarlo todo…— se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, quitarse los anteojos y frotarse las sienes, con lo que consiguió más un aire de un padre dando un sermón a su hija que un jefe reprendiendo a un subordinado idealista.

—Desde que usted ha llegado a este hospital constantemente nos hace observaciones respecto a lo que hay en Konoha que aquí no, y aunque he tratado de convertir estas puntualizaciones en un referente primordial para realizar una mejora de calidad, no puedo simplemente aparecer de la nada más equipo, más medicamento ni más personal, no puedo más que pedir los recursos al gobierno y a instituciones privadas. El cielo sabe que digo la verdad cuando digo que diariamente me hago el propósito de tener al menos un vínculo empresarial por semana para obtener cualquier tipo de beneficio que mejore este hospital. Con todo eso no puedo resolver el problema de todos ¡Qué más me gustaría! ¡Y se lo digo a usted que está tan enamorada de su bello hospital de residencia! Tsunade-sama ha extendido una invitación para que labore con ellos, tan solo como parte de su equipo de diagnóstico me ofrecen el doble del sueldo que tengo aquí como director, pero me he visto ante la decisión de tener que declinar ¿Y sabe por qué?

Sakura se encontraba cohibida, negó con la cabeza ya que no fue capaz de hablar.

—Porque si otro llegase a director ¿Qué me asegura que continuará luchando por conseguir apoyos? ¿Aquél que tome mi lugar aceptará dar tantas horas de consulta para intentar mitigar el efecto de la falta de personal? ¿Tendrá el valor para humillarse frente al consejo de salud del país? ¡Insulte mis decisiones si quiere, pero nunca me acuse de que no me importan los pacientes!

La joven había empezado a llorar, así que solo inclinó la cabeza.

—No pretendo justificarme, no hay excusa que valga para la orden que he dado a los médicos especialistas. Pero es la decisión que he tomado y soy yo quien deberá vivir con ello. No conozco a esa mujer, no sé qué planes tenía para el fin de semana ni a quién va a dejar. Haruno-san, si no puede aceptarlo, puede marcharse aunque lamentaré perder a un excelente médico, o puede hacer como el resto y vivir con ello en la esperanza de que, algún día alguien en Otogakure podrá conocer a sus bisnietos.

Sakura hipeaba y se limpiaba la nariz constantemente. ¿Sus mejores esfuerzos? Ella daba consulta casi doce horas al día seis días a la semana, y el séptimo que siempre era variable, solo hacía medio turno para verse con Sasuke. Pensó que eso no era suficiente, ella era solo un médico cirujano sin especialidad que debía limitarse a recetar grajeas de mandarina para las gripas, todo estudio especializado debía mandarlo a los otros que se las apañaban para tratar todos los males de la ciudad ellos solos.

—No lo acepto…— tartamudeó levantando el rostro para ver al director del hospital.

El director suspiró.

—Pida sus vacaciones Haruno-san, le corresponde una semana, piense detenidamente la situación. En Konoha ser médico puede ser una aspiración y una vocación, pero aquí hace falta más que eso, hay que ser reverendos hijos de puta.

Sakura dejó la oficina y se encaminó a su consultorio para tomar sus cosas. Haría las llamadas desde su casa, al menos quería que Arisa no pasara sus últimas horas abandonada.

La primera persona no la conocía.

La segunda nunca contestó.

La tercera resultó ser la cuñada.

— _¿Internada? ¿Por lo de la hernia?_

—No, han hecho un último diagnóstico.

— _¿Es grave?_

—… Cáncer…

— _¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Así nada más?!_ — exclamó indignada la mujer, pero no más de lo que estaba ella en esos momentos.

—Desconozco detalles, es importante que se presenten en el hospital.

—_Sí, por supuesto. Llamaré a mi esposo. Hasta luego._

Sakura colgó y se hundió más en la cama sintiendo que no podía más. Volvió a llorar y en algún momento se quedó dormida.

El despertador sonó fuertemente y por costumbre se puso de pie lista para empezar el día, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que el director la había suspendido elegantemente. El recuerdo de su conversación la había afectado demasiado, pero tuvo lucidez suficiente como para recordar que debía ir a pedir sus vacaciones a la administración antes de que le descontaran el día.

Llegó al hospital quince minutos más tarde de su hora habitual, pronto se dio cuenta de que ya habían conseguido repartir las citas que tenía ella entre los demás médicos, y cuando hizo la solicitud en recepción, no hubo problema alguno ya que aparentemente el director había dejado listas las indicaciones para que no le dieran el trámite largo.

Sin poder evitarlo se dirigió a la habitación donde habían internado a su paciente. Se asomó desde la puerta principal dándose cuenta de que no había nadie de guardia, así que entró hasta el pequeño espacio que ocupaba la camilla.

Arisa aparentemente dormía, con el gesto lívido y la cánula nasal alrededor de su rostro. Tan solo el día anterior se veía con más peso. Examinó sus brazos, llenos de moretones a causa de las inyecciones, la mala circulación y la dificultad para coagular que presentaba.

—Ya no quiere que la inyecten…— dijo una jovencita a su lado, que no había notado debido a que ella se empeñaba en ello, sentada sobre la silla con las piernas recogidas, muy compactada.

—No puede tragar…— dijo Sakura. Lo había sospechado casi inmediatamente, la fase terminal le había consumido toda fuerza, incluso para eso.

—Lo sé…— respondió la otra con la voz quebrada.

—No quiso comer lo que trajeron las enfermeras. Está aquí desde ayer temprano. Sé que no desayuno, nunca lo hace porque dice que le da asco. Entonces lleva casi dos días sin comer… ¿A parte de lo que sufre debe morir de hambre?...— la chica no pudo más y rompió a llorar —Y yo nunca le creí, los doctores decían que estaba bien, pero yo debí creerle a ella…

—Lo sé…— susurró Sakura acercándose a ella.

—Do…

Sakura giró la vista al escuchar el débil y casi imperceptible voz de Arisa.

—Do..ra..

—Aquí estoy, Arisa-san. — dijo Sakura tomándola de la mano y dándole un suave apretón.

—Do..ra…

—No se esfuerce, está muy débil…

—De… jen… me… ir…

—No mami, no podemos irnos, tienes que ponerte mejor primero…— dijo la muchacha acercándose tanto como pudo.

—Mo… mo… rir… me… en… mi… ca… sa…

Sakura no lo resistió, sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando de nuevo junto con la chica.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — le dijo a la joven. Ella se resistió en un principio, pero la acompañó afuera —Ya no podemos hacer nada por ella.

— ¡¿Por qué no le dijeron qué tenía?! — preguntó entre lágrimas — ¡¿Por qué tantos estudios y no le dijeron qué tenía?!

—No hay excusa…— susurró apenada, pero tampoco era justo culpar a nadie más, la culpa no iba a resolver nada.

—Si quiere irse a casa, deberían considerarlo, estar aquí es bastante deprimente…

La joven seguía llorando pero empezó a moverse de un lado a otro en el pequeño pasillo.

—Tiene que venir mi hermano…— dijo dándole la espalda y entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

Sakura se fue, no podía hacer nada más. Ya solo era cuestión de esperar.

Una vez en casa llamó por teléfono.

— ¿Tsunade-sama? — preguntó quedamente.

— _¿Ya has visto a tu paciente?_

— ¿A qué se refería con que Aoyada-senpai era un hijo de puta?

Tsunade resopló al otro lado de la línea y tardó en responder.

—_En mis tiempos, cuando yo era interna, Konoha acababa de salir de una guerra. Economía jodida, la mitad de la población muerta o pensionada por heridas de guerra, hambruna, solo regresaron vivos como un cuarto de enfermeras y menos de la mitad de médicos… Se estableció un protocolo de prioridades, de buscar utilidades… no es que alguien se creyera Dios, pero alguien tenía que tomar decisiones, y las tomaron los que tenían los tenía los testículos bien puestos._

—No sé qué hacer.

—_Eres una buena chica, Sakura-chan. Bastante idealista hay que decir, pero las personas así son las que cambian las cosas para bien._

— ¿Cómo es que cambiaron las cosas, Tsunade-sama? ¿Cómo es que tiene a su cargo el hospital más grande y moderno del mundo?

—_Eso no es fácil. No solo creció el hospital. Creció toda la ciudad, toda la economía._

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—_Aquí en Konoha existe ya la Administración hospitalaria como carrera, pero en lugares como Otogakure se continúa con la vieja tradición de que sea el médico de mayor antigüedad quien se haga cargo de eso, así que todo el sistema se basa en doctores viejos. Puedes hacer como Kumadori-kun, aunque lo odies, deberás entrar al sistema administrativo._

— ¿De verdad conoce al director? — preguntó sonriendo trémulamente.

—_No hay facultad de medicina en el País de los Campos de Arroz, Sakura, bueno, no la había en aquél entonces. Él vino a Konoha para estudiar, cuando estaba en primer año, yo estaba en tercero. Un mocoso adorable y tremendamente sexy, si no hubiera estado saliendo con Dan, jamás le habría permitido regresar a Oto ¿Cómo está?_

Sakura rió.

—Lleno de arruga, canas y unas ojeras como antifaz de mapache.

—_Me da gusto ¿Sabes? Dos idiotas necios quizás sean lo que hace falta para un cambio._

—Gracias…

—_Ahora que lo pienso… hay algo más… pero debemos ser muy discretos al respecto…_

Sakura se reacomodó en la cama sin pronunciar palabra.

—_Una empresa nos ha donado equipo de urgencia y diagnóstico, pero el que tenemos está en excelente condiciones. Por protocolo enviamos el anterior a desmantelamiento y usamos el nuevo, pero los cambiamos hace ocho meses… tenemos el inconveniente de que hablamos de otro país, pero nada que Jiraiya no pueda arreglar ¿Te parece si los enviamos? Hablare con Kumadori-kun, estoy segura de que no dirá que no. Y ya de pasó, te envío una buena cantidad de libros que podrían ayudarte_… _Debo dejarte, hoy llegan los residentes y se supone que les dé la bienvenida._

—Entiendo. Muchas gracias por todo.

—_Llámame cuando tengas la entrega, no creo que tarden mucho, tendré todo listo hoy mismo. Debería llegar mañana por la noche. Adiós._

Tsunade colgó primero.

El silencio de su habitación resultaba sobrecogedor, pero quería estar en cama un rato más, tan solo para terminar de entender lo que debía hacer. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose muy cansada y pensando que sería una semana muy ocupada.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	17. Karin Uchiha

**Karin Uchiha**

Miró el reloj cuando escuchó que el auto de Sasuke se alejaba.

Eran las siete con veinte pero no tenía deseos de levantarse, apenas había podido dormir por la noche, pensando en las maneras en que podía castrar a su marido y salir impune del acto. La rabia la consumía lentamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera aunque sabía que Sasuke _la_ seguía viendo, aún y cuando había dicho que no lo haría tras la reconciliación que habían tenido hacía poco.

Aunque pudiera darse el caso de que le dijera la verdad y ahora fuera otra. Pero realmente no creía eso, Sasuke no era una persona que gustara de relacionarse con otras, de hecho ya le parecía increíble que tuviera dos mujeres, tres o mas ya sería indicativo de que habían reemplazado a Sasuke por otra persona que se parecía a él.

Acarició la funda de la almohada, aunque comprendió al cabo de media hora que quedarse en cama a llorar no representaba más que la imitación cliché de una adolescente despechada.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a tomar un baño largo.

Bajo el agua pensó en lo que podía y lo que debía hacer, tomar sus cosas e irse era una posibilidad, todavía podía conseguir trabajo gracias a sus piernas, pero la idea no hizo mas que darle ganas de llorar. Aunque Ibiki la convirtiera en su secretaria, no había más futuro para ella, que justamente empezaba a lamentar el haber dejado la escuela en un momento de rebeldía adolescente. Ya había terminado los estudios básicos, y aunque se esforzaba en estudiar, no estaba realmente segura sobre si podría conseguir entrar a la universidad. Le gustaría hacerlo, le gustaría tener algo propio con lo que decirle a su marido que no era estúpida, que no necesitaba de una doctora graduada con honores para compensar las conversaciones inteligentes.

Cerró las llaves, no quería irse, no quería dejarlo por muy estúpido que resultara todo aquello a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

Ni siquiera le debía tanto, la había sacado de las calles, efectivamente, gracias a él ya no tenía que arrastrarse de barrio en barrio con lo peor de la ciudad, gracias a que él pagaba las cuentas sin quejarse se daba los lujos que antes solo podía imaginar. Pero no se lo debía, ella de hecho no quería irse con él en primer lugar, Suigetsu no era malo con ella, había comida sobre la mesa todos los días, cerveza a morir todos los fines de semana y el sexo era increíble. Después de todo ¿Qué esperanzas tenía una mujer como ella de tener una relación duradera con un hombre como él?

Ella era posiblemente lo peor que podría encontrarse en la ciudad, estaba liada con drogas, había perdido la virginidad a los catorce y ya bebía a la mañana siguiente, en esos momentos estaba tomando medicamento para una venérea y dormía con una pistola bajo la almohada porque le daba miedo quién pudiera entrar a la casa porque vivía en el edificio que podía considerarse la sala de recreo del centro penitenciario.

Él era un chico de acomodada posición, estudiaba en la mejor universidad de esa parte del mundo, el apellido de su familia tenia tradición arraigada y era tan correcto en todo lo que hacía…

La fiesta en la que se conocieron, pensó que sería cosa de una noche, como muchas otras y se emocionó porque en definitiva era mucho más guapo de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en las calles. Tal como supuso, ni siquiera se quedó dormido, apenas acabó con ella se marchó y el mundo siguió su curso por los días siguientes, sin corazones rotos ni falsas esperanzas.

Entonces apareció un fin de semana, mientras Suigetsu trataba de sobreponerse a una resaca.

Parado en el pasillo del edificio, con una camisa tan impecable, pantalón a juego, zapatos lustrados, que parecía haber sido todo montado sobre un maniquí, incluso la expresión imperturbable.

Tras un escueto saludo le arrojó una caja de pastillas.

—Es más fuerte del que tomas, yo llevo solo un par de días y estoy bien.

No pudo evitar el ruborizarse por completo, entre bochorno y rabia exigía saber cómo sabía qué medicamento tomaba, pero al caer en cuenta del porqué él también lo había tenido que tomar, no fue sino un momento vergonzoso.

—Orochimaru me echó, regresaré a Konoha. — dijo en cuanto ella dejó de gritar.

— ¿Y a mi qué me importa que te hayan botado?

—Le dije que quería casarme contigo, creo que no le gustó la idea.

Tardó en entender lo que acababa de decirle, era como si lo hubiera dicho en un idioma extranjero, o como si le hablara a alguien más que estuviese ahí cerca, solo que ella no podía verlo.

Con el ceño fruncido y la caja de pastillas deformándose en su mano apretada, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, era una broma muy estúpida, le había contagiado una venérea, no lo había embarazado como para tener que casarse.

—No tengo ya nada que hacer aquí, vamos a Konoha.

No recordaba si le arrojo la caja de pastillas o solo las tiro antes de tomar un bate de beisbol que Suigetsu dejaba junto a la puerta para tales propósitos, solo que aplicado a vecinos molestos, y arrojárselo en la cara. Suigetsu había despertado con el griterío y la detuvo tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, el porqué su novia quería matar a su amigo.

Sasuke repitió lo mismo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y la expresión perpleja del muchacho albino no se hizo esperar, no obstante, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Hablas en serio. — dijo luego de un rato.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros.

—Pues adelante hombre, cualquier cosa es mejor que esto.

Karin volvió a chillar recuperando su arma.

— ¡¿Es que ustedes se acaban de creer que soy uno de sus autos?!

Solo alcanzó a golpear a Suigetsu porque Sasuke se había apartado a tiempo.

— ¡Maldita loca! — se quejó, aturdido como estaba se puso de pie con trabajo tomándola del brazo con brusquedad.

— ¡Suéltame!

Sasuke caminó detrás de ellos aunque entre el forcejeo, fue capaz de salir primero.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Algún día lo vas a agradecer.

Y diciendo eso, en cuestión de segundos estaba en el pasillo, con la puerta cerrada frente a ella y al lado de Sasuke.

— ¡Suigetsu! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido!

Se escuchó un golpe desde la calle y la pelirroja corrió hacia a fuera del edificio maldiciendo más.

Para cuando Sasuke la alcanzó, ella ya había recogido varias cosas, su ropa, zapatos y algunas otras cosas que no podían romperse habían salido volando por la ventana.

— ¡Eres un bastardo hijo de puta! — le gritaba.

— ¡Lo demás lo envío por correo! — gritó el otro desde la ventana.

— ¡Métetelo en el culo, cabrón!

La chica solo tomó un par de cosas y camino hacia Sasuke, este solo le señaló el lugar en el que estaba aparcado el auto, al que se subió con toda la dignidad que podía quedarle luego de que todos los vecinos se asomaran.

El viaje a Konoha fue largo ¿Cómo había accedido a eso?

En realidad nada le quedaba en Otogakure, aunque no había tenido nunca nada para empezar, y si Sasuke decidía botarla en Konoha tras unas semanas cuando se aburriera, al menos estaría en una ciudad menos decadente que en la que estaba, y aún era joven, tenía todavía una oportunidad, aunque pequeña. Y ella era una superviviente.

Fueron casi diez horas en que apenas se dirigieron la palabra, se había quedado dormida casi todo el camino mientras él leía.

Al bajar del autobús el sol más deslumbrante que había visto en toda su vida le dio la bienvenida mas estúpida que había podido esperar, aún más que la de las trabajadoras de la línea de transporte que con sus sonrisas perfectas asistían a los pasajeros indicándoles el proceso de inspección de pasaportes y equipaje.

Tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero en cuanto lo hizo no podía despegar la vista del cielo, que era tan azul como solo podía serlo en los dibujos animados, tan limpio, lejos del gris manchado de nubes de Otogakure. Sintió la vida de la ciudad aunque aún no dejaban la terminal, y esa fuerza palpitó incluso en su corazón, como si tan solo con ese sol deslumbrante el departamento de Suigetsu fuera un recuerdo borroso de años atrás, con el edificio derruido y lúgubre, la vida nocturna llena de ruido deprimente.

El papeleo de su acceso fue tedioso, pero no le importo, Sasuke consiguió arreglar todo antes del medio día y tomaron un taxi, él había decidido dejarle el auto a Suigetsu, junto con muchas de sus cosas porque creía más conveniente viajar ligero y sin estorbos. Aunque el detalle pudo interpretarlo como que en realidad estaba pagando a su ex novio por ella, no le importó.

La ciudad se presentaba magnificente a ella, tan limpia y ordenada que incluso parecía que la zona privilegiada de Otogakure no era más que un basurero en el fin del mundo.

Y la casa Uchiha hizo que sus piernas temblaran, sintiéndose pequeña, incoherente, incluso sucia en ese lugar, majestuoso, solemne y enorme. Los familiares salían al encuentro del joven, muchos de ellos no eran especialmente alegres, pero se mostraban lo suficientemente cordiales como para demostrar que les importaba el regreso del muchacho. Una anciana incluso lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con todo y eso Sasuke apenas emitía ruidos, cansado y fastidiado solo deseaba llegar a la casa.

Su presencia no pasó desapercibida, pero aunque la presentación fue precaria y sin palabras exactas, la mayoría consiguió asumir qué relación, de una u otra manera, tenía con él.

La casa que ocuparon estaba deshabitada desde hacía tiempo, era grande y antigua pero consiguieron quitar todo el polvo antes de que cayera la noche.

Finalmente, poco antes de que llegara la cena que habían pedido por teléfono, dos chicas llegaron a la casa, y Karin, quizás no era un genio, pero tampoco era estúpida, adivinó que eran la versión casi televisiva de sus enamoradas, la cara de ambas fue por demás incómoda cuando Sasuke reiteró sus intenciones de casarse con ella.

Se marcharon apenas unos minutos después de que el repartidor entregó el servicio.

A partir de esa noche vivieron juntos en una extraña sociedad en la que ella no se comprometía en absoluto a ser el ama de casa, había conseguido que una de las tías de Sasuke le diera trabajo en una tienda de comestibles que administraba, con lo que se había podido costear algunas de las cosas que Suigetsu nunca envió por correo como había dicho, por lo que esperaba que entonces sí hubiera seguido su indicación.

Pasaron casi seis meses cuando un juez y un sacerdote oficiaron su unión matrimonial, aún cuando muchos familiares le sugerían que primero terminara la universidad, ni siquiera ella, que seguía dudando de las intenciones del chico, pudieron persuadirlo. La boda coincidió con el fin de semestre, por lo que tuvieron un tiempo suficiente como para tener algo parecido a una luna de miel en el País de las Olas.

Pasaron pronto cuatro años.

La ceremonia de graduación de Sasuke fue curiosa, porque era una promoción muy pequeña, sin embargo, había demasiada gente presente, y ni ella ni Sasuke los habían invitado, pero ahí estaban, incluso Naruto que se suponía debía estar en su año de intercambio en Suna.

Se robaron a su marido en algún momento, pero no le dio importancia, si quería irse de juerga como cualquier graduado lo podría hacer y ella regresaría en taxi sin problema, de hecho estaba pensando en ya irse ya que no tenía amigos ahí y solo estaba parada, bebiéndose una copa de vino, cuando el hermano mayor de Sasuke le pidió hablar en privado.

Itachi casi no frecuentaba la casa, ni el barrio en general. Sabía que la relación con Sasuke era tirante, y tenía una idea general de que se trataba sobre la muerte de sus padres, pero no creía que Itachi los hubiera matado o algo así que ameritara el poco afecto. Pero en general él había sido amable con ella, incluso cuando los otros parientes tenían la certeza de que no era más que una mala influencia para el correcto Sasuke.

—Sasuke quiere regresar a Otogakure. — le dijo Itachi, tomándola desprevenida, pues no podía entender cómo podía preferir ese bodrio a Konoha, pero poco podía hacer al respecto si ya había tomado la decisión.

—Pero yo… Karin-san, de verdad quisiera… es difícil abordar esto, considerando que es uno de los motivos por los que Sasuke me odia.

Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada y una mano en la cadera, no le gustaban los rodeos.

—Entonces evítate las sutilezas y ve al grano.

—Mis superiores quieren que trabajes para nosotros.

Karin suspiró.

— ¿Quiénes son tus superiores? ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"? Ir al grano no significa que estemos en el mismo contexto.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos emitiendo algo como una sonrisa.

—Sasuke ira de nuevo a pedirle trabajo a Orochimaru, y es un hecho que no va a dejarte aquí, solo necesitamos ayuda para asegurar información.

— ¿Sobre mi marido? — preguntó mordaz.

—Sobre Orochimaru.

—Estás equivocado de persona. — respondió ella haciendo un gesto con la mano; —Yo no he hablado con ese hombre desde que tengo catorce, aunque viví con él hasta los quince ¿Me explico? Ni siquiera es mi padre de verdad, los motivos de mi adopción no me quedan claros cuando menos.

—La seguridad nacional depende de tener un agente cercano, Karin-san, alguien que pueda estar ahí sin resultar sospechoso.

La pelirroja le dio la espalda.

—Sasuke no sabe de esto ¿Verdad?

—Si lo llegara a saber, esta vez si me mataría.

— ¿Qué hiciste que fue tan terrible?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Si respondo a eso ¿Aceptarás?

—Me lo pensaré.

—Le pedí a mis padres que fueran informantes.

Karin giró la vista no comprendiendo.

—Cuando los descubrieron, los ejecutaron, estaban en el extranjero.

—Muy bien, causaste la muerte de sus padres y ahora pones en riesgo a su esposa ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Qué clase de hermano perverso eres?

Itachi suspiró, derrotado por un comentario que era tan cierto que debía de aceptarlo tarde o temprano.

—Ayúdame, ahora antes de que Sasuke se meta en un problema más grande.

—Ahora si tienes mi atención.

—Orochimaru realiza experimentos de investigación genética, ocupa mucho equipo y material ilegal en al menos cuarenta de los cincuenta y dos países que conforman la cámara de La Alianza, sin contar el tráfico de personas que es la fuente de "voluntarios" para las pruebas, tenemos sospechas de bioterrorismo, que está relacionado de alguna manera con los grupos extremistas del noreste. Sasuke sabe de esto, estoy seguro, no es tan ingenuo, pero no sé hasta donde lo ayuda, no sé si solo se encargará de dirigir los negocios legales como la discográfica y las tiendas o hay algo más.

Karin sintió que sus labios temblaban, siempre supo que Orochimaru era algo perverso, pero lo que estaba escuchando pertenecía a una categoría completamente distinta.

—Si se llegase a hacer público esto, Sasuke sería ejecutado bajo tantos conceptos que tardarían más en leer el dictamen que en lo que ya estaría muerto.

Se preguntó qué le debía como para ponerse en riesgo como lo hicieron sus padres, como para que existiera una posibilidad de que Orochimaru le demostrara que lo que sucedió cuando tenía catorce era un paraíso comparado con lo que le haría de descubrirla.

El rostro inexpresivo del muchacho apareció en su mente, tal como el día en que se la llevó del departamento de Suigetsu.

Ella no se lo había pedido, ella no había siquiera anhelado una vida diferente, solo lo había aceptado porque era mejor y más cómodo. Antes de que lo notara, había en sus ojos un atisbo de lágrima a imaginar en qué podría ser partícipe de los horrores que estaba escuchando.

—Sasuke no es así, él no lo haría.

—Eso es lo que quiero demostrar, es lo que quiero evitar.

—Júrame que me dices la verdad.

—Te lo demostraré, Sasuke aún estará aquí unas semanas más para terminar el papeleo de la escuela.

Regresaron al salón, Sasuke ya estaba ahí y no tardó en encontrarlos, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, Itachi se inclinó hacia ella.

—No te pido que tengas un sentimiento patriota, pero si quieres a mi hermano, no dejes que se lo lleve Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó hoscamente Sasuke.

— ¿No puedo estar presente en la graduación de mi hermano?

—No te invité, Karin, vámonos.

Ella caminó detrás de él, sin dirigirse palabra, como usualmente sucedía, solo que en esos momentos ella no estaba interesada en reprochárselo, solo pensaba y quería creer que no era verdad, que solo era una coincidencia porque de ninguna manera Sasuke sería participe de algo como eso.

—Iba a decirte esto mañana, pero creo que no habrá tiempo, Orochimaru volvió a contratarme, así que deberemos ir de regreso Otogakure.

Mustió una respuesta casi inaudible.

En tres meses ya sabía que Sasuke sí sabía a lo que se dedicaba Orochimaru, ya sabía que la mitad de sus citas de trabajo eran por cuestiones "del otro negocio" más que del estudio Manda, ya sabía incluso que era un experto en tergiversación de fondos.

Pero nunca le dijo nada, la esperanza que le daba Itachi de que podrían salvarlo aunque Orochimaru se viniera abajo la mantenía atenta a todo movimiento. Después de un curso de capacitación casi exprés, ya sabía como entrar al correo electrónico de Sasuke, podía acceder a su registro de llamadas, incluso sabía como localizarlo aunque no le contestara el teléfono, así fue como supo de _ella_.

Casi una casualidad, a mediados de año, pensó que tal vez era un segundo agente que enviaban como refuerzo, pues era de Konoha, pero cuando al escuchar una llamada supo que era su amante, sintió que algo en ella se rompía.

No podía echárselo en cara sin decir de por medio cómo lo había descubierto.

Se preguntó qué era eso en lo que había fallado como para que él se buscara otra mujer, en un cuadro comparativo mental la diferencia era notable, ella era un médico graduada con honores, miembro de varias asociaciones civiles, considerada como brillante en varios medios debido a sus artículos en diversas revistas especializadas, mientras que ella apenas había terminado la secundaria.

Así que decidió demostrar que no era estúpida, y empezó a estudiar en línea, que era su única opción ya que se avergonzaba de inscribirse en una escuela regular dada su edad.

A principios del siguiente año ya había conseguido su certificado e interferir varios contenedores de sustancias controladas más uno que tenía inmigrantes y secuestrados por igual.

Era complicado, porque mientras que tenía que jugar al espía con Genma y su humor pícaro, también tenía que mantener la casa en orden, tener lista la cena y fingir que no sabía de la otra mujer. Pero mientras su vida matrimonial moría lentamente, sentía que era exitosa con las enseñanzas de Genma.

—Podrías venir y estudiar para incorporarte a la agencia. — dijo alguna vez mientras cenaban en una modesta parrilla.

—No te burles.

—Lo digo en serio, Karin-chan, no es que critique tu decisión de ser ama de casa, pero tú tienes más que dar, y con un tipo como Sasuke solo te desperdicias.

Inclinó la cabeza, quería contarle de _ella,_ pero no se atrevía, ya era demasiado mala la opinión que tenían de su esposo como para decirle que aparte de todo, le era infiel.

Aún así soportó, solo un poco más, en Marzo habían peleado, ya no sabía porqué empezaron pero acabaron con Sakura al final.

La expresión del rostro de Sasuke fue única. Él no se esperaba que ella lo supiera, y eso fue una victoria aunque él terminó por marcharse varias semanas.

Cuando llegó el citatorio del divorcio quería correr y decir que sí y que no le importaba nada como una pensión ni parecido, pero estaban tan cerca de tener a Orochimaru, era cosa tan sencilla como aguantar un poco más, Genma se lo suplicó, Ibiki se lo ordenó, Itachi se lo pidió, solo un poco más, pero ella se preguntaba, si había empezado solo por Sasuke, ahora que él ya no estaba en su corazón ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ella no era ninguna clase de heroína que lucha por el amor y la justicia, pero de alguna manera, saber que le era necesaria a alguien, le hizo creer que al final valdría la pena.

Hacer que Sasuke regresara no fue realmente tan difícil, ni tampoco tener una conciliación que acabara en orgasmos, pero su estrategia se volvió un arma de doble filo, y cuando despertaba al lado de su esposo, esa rabia que había sentido por su traición se desvaneció lentamente.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban de nuevo en el mismo punto. En el que él regresaba después de acostarse con _ella_ pretendiendo que era estúpida y no lo notaría.

Se arregló para ir de compras. Hacer compras para la cena era algo que la entretenía y le causaba cierto gusto porque era el dinero de Sasuke.

Justamente estaba terminando de arreglar su pelo, abrió la puerta del espejo del baño para tomar el enjuague, y al cerrarlo…

La vida era tan corta, tanto que no tenía tiempo para todo lo que quería hacer, mientras caía por las escaleras maldijo, porque no estaba pensando en la universidad a la que le hubiera gustado ir, ni siquiera vio su vida en tugurios, burdeles y departamentos como pocilgas pasar frente a sus ojos, solo podía pensar en que el día de su boda, Sasuke se veía mas sexy que de costumbre, y que tal vez ese atisbo de sonrisa que emitió al verla a ella, no lo había imaginado.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
